


Time Changes All

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: (Complete) Its been 3 years the well has opened again allowing Kagome go to back to the feudal era, she doesn't expect things to be as she left them but she certainly didn't think she would discover the Stoic Lord to have a sweet side nor to be invited to travel with him or to be invited to a yokai festival or to fall in love again
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 53
Kudos: 217
Collections: Canon SessKag, Collection of SessKag Stories, Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, Inuyasha Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Be kind! However I welcome constructive criticism.

It was a quiet night not even the bugs were singing the nights lullaby, Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well pondering when things grew so cold and distant between them. Earlier today they were out fishing for the group dinner that was planned for tonight. Everyone knew that it was the night of the new moon and that Inuyasha wouldn't be in the best of moods since tonight was his human night. However, there was no warning when he suddenly went off and then left them all staring at each other questioning what exactly happened. Ever since she came back to the feudal era after the Jewel was wished away, things between her and Inuyasha had felt like a rollercoaster at best. She was pretty sure she had emotional whiplash from this ride. Not even Sango or Miroku seemed to understand what was going on with Inuyasha.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure she wanted to understand anymore at this point she just wanted to let go. Just like she did to the future she let it go to come back to the feudal era where things were magical and she had so much fun traveling with her friends in the past and despite the bad that happened when she was here last time she honestly couldn't have been happier the day she came home from the movies with Hojo and felt a familiar call of magic to her from the good house. She didn't question why the well had reopened after 3 years she only knew she was ready to go down the "rabbit hole" again so to speak. 

After sending Hojo on his way home then rushing into the house to pack her bag she ran to the well and took a hopeful jump. Once she felt the embrace of the magic wrapping around her and pulling her to the past like a long lost friend she cried. After trying so many times and failing to get back to her friends, first love and kit she was forced to leave behind. She didn't feel like she was drowning anymore; it felt like the chains that held her under the waters of the past had finally been unlocked; she was floating back to where her heart was left.

She knew it would be hard to just pick up where she left off and she didn't expect to either she knew things would have changed. They would have changed, hell she wasn't the same girl she was when she was forced to leave. She had gone to college and was studying metaphysics and ethology. She tried to move on with her life and had a boyfriend here and there but they were short-lived experiences she honestly just wasn't that interested in trying to move forward she was more interested in going back that's why she chose the studies she did. Metaphysics was what she assumed was the equivalent to Miko training in the feudal era and Ethology the study of animal behavior enough said there that would be helpful with all manors of demons however she focused on the canine variety after all Inuyasha was half dog demon and Shippou was a kitsune. However, she was sitting by herself lost in thought on a moonless night wondering why things seemed so distant between Inuyasha and her.

The last time he was here was a week shy of 3 months. Things in the West had kept him busy so he stopped coming to visit as much once he saw that Rin was in capable hands with the older Miko. He was watching from a distance as she sat there not paying attention to her surroundings, he wasn't sure exactly when she came back it was her scent of mixed berries and mint that called to him as he was coming to check on his young ward. He wasn't sure he would ever see his brother Miko again; it was certainly a surprise to him when he caught her scent in the wind coming from near the well. Her hair was up this time and the clothing she wore had always been strange to him however this time she was more modestly covered than when he last saw her 3 years ago. Sesshomaru decided it was time to make his presence known and walked into the clearing. Keeping his eyes trained on her as he spoke.

"It has been a long time, Miko, Do you think it is wise to be out by yourself? "  
Jolted out of her thoughts unexpectedly by a smooth baritone that brought a little fear and a lot of excitement to her heart

"Sesshomaru... I.. " what she thought to herself it has been 3 years and here he was with all his regal beauty with eyes so much like his brothers that she could just get lost in for hours or days. Honestly, she didn't know what her response to his question would be all she wanted to be just some time to mull things over was it wise? Probably not. What to say.. hmm, since we are questioning my judgment at this moment, maybe a joke?

"No, Lord Sesshomaru it's probably not wise, however, In the month and a half I have been back you are probably the most dangerous thing I have seen. I have done pretty well at staying under the radar lately. I haven't managed to get kidnapped once." Kagome smiled, knocked on the side of the well, and winked at him.

Sesshomaru found himself slightly surprised at the bold and flirtatious nature of Miko. A few things crossed his mind. Did she just wink at me? Why did she knock on the well? So she has been back a month and a half. Where is the whelp?

Inuyasha sat in a cave that he had quickly become his sanctuary for when he needed time away. For the last month and a half, he found himself here often and his mind kept supplying memories of Kikyo in everything he did lately. He was so happy when Kagome had come back to him and thought that they would be able to continue to have a relationship so far that has not gone to plan. He knew in his heart that Kikyo was gone however every time he looked at Kagome all he could see was the resemblance to his first love. All that was different was the eyes, hair, and voice. It was enough for his heart to still picture Kikyo in everything they did together. He knew it was not fair to Kagome after all he loves her but the love he feels for Kagome pales in comparison to what he felt for Kikyo. He needs to end this now that he and Kagome could only be friends and nothing more he just wished he realized it sooner. This was going to hurt her. He sighed "All I ever wanted to do was protect her and all I have ever managed to do is hurt her. Except I have left marks that are not seen to the eye and those are the worst scars to have." 

The first rays of sunlight hit the floor in front of him finally he felt his demon blood break free from the barrier that hid it on the nights of the new moon. Slowly his eyes blurred and then readjusted after a few blinks. He felt his teeth ache as his fangs came back, his toes and fingers flexed a little as if each was being yanked on by an invisible force and then his claws came back. Lastly, the world around him went mute then shifted back into full sound as it came thundering back as his ears changed and the midnight hair changed back into moon soaked silver. Glad that this was behind him he decided that he needed to find Kagome. They needed to end this and he just said that the damage he would inflict on her heart would be able to be healed one day. He just couldn't lie to himself or to her anymore Kagome deserved better. With her being a reminder of the women he loved and who had been taken from him twice now. He just couldn't do it anymore and Kagome needed to know. Maybe we can still be friends, he wondered. Resigned to what needed to happen he left the cave and went to go find her. 

Coming to a clearing and picking up on her sent he headed to the spot along the river they shared when they wanted to have some privacy. This was the neutral ground they met after any arguments or when it felt like they just needed to reconnect with each other. She had her feet in the water and was staring off into the trees. 

"Good morning Inuyasha, I trust you are feeling better today?" 

He paused for a moment staring at her back and then walked over to sit beside her sitting cross-legged and facing her.  
"oh, yes." was all she got as a response however she glanced over at him he was scratching his head and looked like he had more he wanted to say. They waited in silence for a few minutes and finally, Kagome decided to help him out.  
"What's troubling you Inuyasha? It seems like you have something you want to get off your chest."  
He appeared to be ordering his thoughts so she waited and turned her gaze to the trees to watch the birds play in the morning light. After she heard a second sigh in as many minutes she pulled her feet from the water and turned to him mirroring his seated position. 

"Gome you know I love you right, and the last thing I want to do is to keep hurting you but I can't be in this relationship with you anymore. It pains me to say it but I can be your friend if you want to. I want to be honest with you though when you came back after those 3 years of being gone I was so happy and I wanted to do anything to make it work. In doing that we have been nothing but miserable in everything we do together with it's just like deja vu my mind is taken back 53 years ago when it was me and Kikyo fishing, walking through the forest, gathering herbs, me helping her with her everyday duties. It's just too much Kagome." He paused looking into those sapphires' eyes and seeing all the flickering emotions travel over her face and inhaled the air around them he could smell the bitter tang of hurt, the salty smell of unshed tears. He closed his eyes to shut out the pain he saw in those ocean eyes and forged on. "You deserve better than me Gome and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to realize this. Please say something." 

Kagome sat there for a long moment silently taking everything in and he just confessed to her as his heart was being torn by the invisible claws in her chest. The shackles returned to her ankles and she was being weighed down and drowning again in the waters of time just like before she came back. The only difference was she was where she wanted to be with the people she longed to be with. However just like before when she was jerked back to the modern era her heart was breaking with the loss of her first love again even though he was sitting in front of her within reach. She felt so much at this moment, too much she didn't trust herself to speak, instead she shut it all out. She just wanted to be numb right now and not feel. She adjusted to a position sitting on her knees and reached out to him. He watched her carefully surveying her movements. What was she going to do? What she did next floored him. She reached out to the Kotodama around his neck and removed them, stood up in silence and walked away. 

Of all the ways that could have ended somehow, he felt like this was the worst way possible. It felt like she was taking her friendship away. He felt the pain sear through his heart all the way down his stomach he felt like he should follow her however at the same time he knew she needed space and event though at this moment she wouldn't be able to "sit" him he felt like that is exactly what she did he was crashing through the ground with the force of the world on his back as she walked away silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru arrived at Kaede's hut he expected to see the young Miko there when he arrived after all he told her he would be here. Rin squealed and ran to him and stopped just short of crashing into his legs he placed a clawed hand on her head and handed her the parcel he bought for her. Whenever he came to visit her he always brought a new kimono for her. It was better than seeing her in Miko garb.   
"Lord Sesshomaru it has been a while since we have seen you. I hope everything in the West is well." 

The elder Miko greeted him and she went on with her task of sorting the herbs in front of her. He inclined his head in a silent greeting but did not say anything. Turning his attention back to Rin as she opened her gift and hopping up and down professing her love for it. She then went and laid it on her futon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to go to the meadow? The flowers have bloomed, finally it's beautiful." When he pivoted on his heel and walked out the door was all the answer she needed as she skipped along behind him.

As they came to the meadow they saw the slayer washing clothes in the river, her twins giving chase to the kitsune balloon that floated above them. Rin giggled as she watched the two little girls hopping up and down after the balloon. Sitting on a rock not far from his wife sat the monk who appeared to be meditating with their young son strapped to the front of him. Closer to the tree line was the fire cat and Kohaku who waved at Rin and nodded to Sesshomaru. 

His thoughts returned to Miko, Where is she? All of her friends and her Kit are here and she is nowhere in sight. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down. Rin was smiling up at him, "Isn't it beautiful Milord?" He glanced around at the wildflowers and gave a "Hn" in response He walked over to a tree far away from everyone and took a set with a knee bent and an arm draped over it and watched his ward skip around picking flowers and catching the twin girls attention by asking if they wanted to help her make crowns. 

From up the river, he saw Inuyasha come into view with his ears flat against his head and walk toward the monk and slayer. "Hey I'm going to the next town for a few days. Can you guys keep an eye out for Kagome?" The words piqued his interest so he closed his eyes and listened to the conversation taking place. The slayer was the first to question his brother. "Okay, why are you going out of town? Also, where is Kagome she left this morning and said she was going to go meet with you?" The monk was the next to question him " Do you want me to go with you? Where is the Kotodama you wear? " That got everyone's attention as the slayer and the kit both looked up to Inuyasha examining him. Even from across the meadow Sesshomaru also noted that they were missing.

With all the eyes of his friends on him, Inuyasha blushed a little and looked down. It seemed as if his ears disappeared into his hair as flat as they had gone now. 

"Umm, well Gome has them she took them off." With six eyes still on him staring intently he now seemed to pale now under the pressure of his friend's gaze. Inuyasha took in a long deep breath, shoulders slumping in defeat. "It's over I'm going out of town for a few days to give her some space. Before you ask, I don't know where she was when she took the Kotodama off and walked away. I let her have her space. You know how she is when she is ready to talk. I am sure she will come to find you Sango but for now, let her have some time to think things over." 

With this news, Sesshomaru felt the sides of his lips twitch up just a tad. Figures he would mess it up with Miko . He was always losing her and running off and leaving her and his pack whenever they were hunting Naraku. At that moment the wind shifted and on it brought the sweet fragrance of mixed berries and mint with a bitter taste of sadness marrying her intoxicating scent. Opening his eyes to note that his ward was still occupied with the two little girls he rose and followed the sirens song that called to him.

He found her once more in the clearing of the forest named after his brother sitting with her back resting against the wall and her arms wrapped around her legs staring off into the sky above. Not wanting to startle her he released a little yokai just enough to alert her he was near. She looked over to the tree line as he came through with a tired sad smile on her face, He felt a twinge in his heart at the sight.

"You know Sesshomaru I'm starting to think you are purposely seeking me out. Should this become our rendezvous spot?" Kagome gave a halfhearted chuckle as he lifted a brow to her and took purchase sitting beside her.

"If it pleases you Miko it can be. Of all the people in the village, I would not mind sharing a rendezvous spot with you." When she turned to him in shock he winked at her this time. It earned him a real smile and her sapphire eyes shined brightly as the sun caught them. 

"I have never heard you joke before nor wink. I am both honored and pleasantly surprised to be a bare witness to both and still be alive... You don't plan on killing me anytime soon right?" This time it was him who chuckled; it was a light honeyed sound that made her heart skip a beat at hearing it, coming from the static Western Lord, had she not been there to witness it she wouldn't have believed it would happen. 

"No Miko not anytime soon and neither is something I do often. With the dejected look you possessed when I arrived and the forlorn scent surrounding you at this moment it seems like you would appreciate it."  
Sesshomaru watched the Sapphires glance over at him appraisingly.

"Kagome, please call me Kagome, and thank you Sesshomaru. I do appreciate it. However, right now I would also appreciate getting out of the village and traveling for a few days as I did back in the day. I believe it's time for a change of scenery. I was gone for 3 years and came back and I realized now all the things I ignored, looked over, and took for granted. When I went home all I could think about was getting back here to my friends and Shippou. Today I wish I was anywhere but here but I don't want to go back home either I'm not even sure I can go back home. After coming here I never really felt like I belonged there anymore my heart was here." Kagome's voice cracked at the end and she looked off into the distance again. 

Sesshomaru pondered what she said knowing that the half breed also was going to be leaving the village for a little while a plan started to form. He needed 2 days and he could go back to the west today to delegate some of his responsibilities to his staff. He himself was also feeling a little restless and wouldn't mind taking a sabbatical to go out and stretch his legs. He and Kagome could get away together. He smiled to himself and then looked over to the young woman beside him. "I think I can help with that." 

Mouth slightly agape staring in complete disbelief until he arched a silver eyebrow and lifted a clawed hand to her chin and gently shut her mouth. 

"Miko I am waiting. Would you like to travel with this Sesshomaru?" 

Quickly composing herself knowing that she had just made him repeat himself and it was something that the Lord of the West did not do. Sure she was eager to leave but things with Sesshomaru had always been rocky at best when she first met him he tried to kill her with his poison. The next time they met she threatened to put an arrow in his heart and then he returned to her threats. I tried to tear her to pieces with his claws shortly after that he turned the wind scar on her. Sure later on he saved her from the poison master of the band of seven and even helped them in the final battle but she wouldn't say that they had ended at friends so he tolerated her presence. Nothing in the past would have led to him treating her how he was now it was almost like their friends. She wasn't even sure Sesshomaru had feelings, nothing about his nature even hinted that he could be charming and friendly like he was at this moment with her. So she surprised herself when she agreed to go along with him. 

For the next 2 days, she walked around the village in a daze as she made preparations to leave and helped Kaede with the villagers when they came to the hut. Overall she still felt as if she was fighting to break the surface of the water of emotion she was being held under. It helped to have something to focus on rather than thinking about Inuyasha. 

The day before she was set to leave she shared a teary farewell with Shippou who was returning to the Kitsune school; it would be another two months before he came back to the village. She was so proud of the little kit he was now about waist high to her and was working on getting his third tail. With a heavy heart, she joined Sango and Miroku that evening for dinner and to say farewell. She had packed everything and would be leaving the village to travel with Sesshomaru in the morning, that is when she finally started to feel anxious about her upcoming travels.

"Kagome are you sure about this?" As all they said she nodded hugged them both as she left after dinner. 

Kagome understood why they would be concerned she herself was a little concerned but the only thing the knew was she needed a change of scenery it was a desire that burned deep within her ever since she was fifteen and fell though the well she had no longer been one to stay in one place long she burned for a new adventure. It was sewed into the fabric of her being now she had two legs and a heartbeat. She saw no reason to stay here even if Sesshomaru hadn't offered for her to travel with him; it was something she was thinking about anyway. With him near she doubted that could get into much trouble or she would be kidnapped needless to say not many would be brave enough to cross the Lord of the West. 

Kagome woke when before the sun enthusiastic to start her new adventure she grabbed her bag ensuring her sleeping bag was secure looking over to the sleeping figures of Rin and Kaede she walked out into the dewy morning grabbing her bow and quiver on the way out she headed to the river first to do some yoga and light meditation to help calm herself before she went to the well to meet Sesshomaru. It was long after she arrived at the well when she felt the familiar fingers of yokai brush against her. She looked to the west and watched him glide over the trees on his cloud of yokai and descend about not far in front of her. 

She chirped "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" As he regally inclined his head then pivoted on his heel and sauntered on. Humm must not be fond of mornings she thought and quickly followed the silent demon off to the woods of Inuyasha's forest. She quickly learned the Sesshomaru was more fond of taking the scenic route and avoided all roads, not surprised in the least that this was his preferred method of travel; they remained silent and she was completely okay. It wasn't until just after the sun had reached its peak in the sky when they stopped near a river when the silence was finally broken. Kagome was filling her water bottle when his voice lured her from her thoughts. 

"There is a cave not far from here where we'll stay the night there I can hunt if needed." Kagome hummed "Sure thanks, hmm Sesshomaru... Why is it that in my travels I have never seen another inuyoukai are there more?" Arching an eyebrow she felt the intensity of his golden gaze for a moment she held her breath thinking maybe she was asking for too much information and that he wasn't going to answer.

"There are many inuyokai that reside in the West along with the Kitsune. Inus do not travel far from the West. My lands do not have as many Human villages as other territories. Demons that live in packs choose to stay away from highly populated human areas. Wolves are in the North and the East in the mountains." He paused at the bright expression when he mentioned the wolves 

"Oh! I completely forgot about Koga's pack. I wonder how they are. Sesshomaru do you think at some point we can visit them? I wonder if Koga mated Amaya, and how Ginta and Hakkaku are?" He noted the far-away look in her eyes and the small smile that came to her lips as she talked about the pack. 

"Hn I was unaware that you knew of the wolves in the east. How is it that you have come to know of them?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably , her face tinged a light pink. "Oh... well I'm kinda an honorary member of the pack after I helped Koga defeat the Birds of Paradise back when we were looking for the Shikon shards. Koga actually kidnapped me when he found out I could see the shards and claimed that I was to be 'his woman'. It used to drive Inuyasha crazy when he would come around to visit. When we traveled he was always a sweetheart though and very persistent that he would be able to take care of me. It was flattering that he would bring me flowers one time too. It was always fun watching him and Inuyasha fighting and sparring." She watched as Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose slightly, all he said was his typical "Hn '' and looked away once more as he stood. She looked to the river once more grabbed her bag and followed the once again silent inuyoukai as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... I wasn't planning on this chapter to be this long. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!

Sitting by the fire just outside the cave Kagome reflected on the small things she was picking up on when traveling with Sesshomaru. She was able to watch as the tension melted from his future little by little as they distanced themselves from the village and ventured farther into the woods in which they traveled. She watched his long powerful strides lighten with every step he took and when they stopped by the river she noticed even when he wore an impassive mask there were still little things that gave him away. The moments when he took with answering her questions she could see his eyes lift at the sides when he spoke of home the pride he felt. Likewise, when she spoke of the Koga she could see the corners of his mouth twitch down when her kidnapping was mentioned. She watched as his brows lifted in surprise when she mentioned the Birds of Paradise and how she helped defeat them. 

She watches him now as he stipped his swords and placed them gently inside the cave along with his armor and as he came to sit near her. Now she watched as the mask melted away in the light of the fire to something softer. The same expression she had seen before when he sat by her near the well both times when it was just them talking under the starry night. It registered to her at that moment this is what Rin must have seen when she was traveling with him all those years ago. The side of him that was not just the destruction of life or killing perfection that his name suggested. There was more to him than just his name one just had to be willing to look beyond the layers of armor. However, when he physically stripped the outer armor away and left them at the cave to join her by the fire she didn't realize exactly how much it concealed. 

He was breathtaking the silks he wore hung loose and flowing around his legs and arms, but they clung to his broad shoulders down to his waist. She watched him sitting there, the fire flickering in his amber eyes and his silver hair shining gold as it reflected the flames. He looked ethereal. It wasn't until a small smirk played across his lips that she realized she was staring. 

"Like what you see Kagome? I do believe if you don't breathe sometime soon you might pass out." 

Releasing a breath she did realize she was holding until that moment slightly embarrassed she had been caught ogling him. She quickly removed her gaze from him and placed it on the fire before her. She heard a small chuckle come from beside her once more her gaze was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

"Sesshomaru. Just curious is there a destination in mind for this trip we are taking or are we just seeing where we end up? I'm not complaining. I am grateful for the time to travel but I also don't want to take away any of your duties you may have." 

He seemed to consider his answer then " I have no particular place in mind. I see not a problem with seeing where we end up. Often it's the journey that reveals to us what we never thought was possible. It seems that at this particular time we both felt the need to take a new path to discovery. It is getting late Miko you should rest." 

With that he stood gracefully and extended a hand to her. They walked to the cave as she prepared for bed and slid into her sleeping bag. She bid him good night and let the night claim her. 

She is sitting by a river she is watching Shippo and Rin play she is starting off watching at the cherry blossoms sway in the breeze in the distance she sees Sango and her children practicing with Hiraikotsu she sees Inuyasha over in a tree and Miroku resting at the base of the tree. Vision goes black and then she is standing in front of a marbled stone the sky is gray much like her feelings she is holding flowers in her hand she continues to stare at the stone trying to read it every time she tries to focus on it the stone blurs she tries again and then the vision fades again she finds herself looking up the shaft of the well she is crumbled at the bottom it feels pain in both her heart and her ankle she sees a tally of the many times she had tried and failed again to return to the past she climbs out and walked out of the good house her mom is standing there she looks worried, "honey it has been a year and a half. I love you but I am worried maybe it's time to move on." Once again her vision blurs this time it fades to a blue she is standing near a tree Inuyasha and Kikyo are standing in front of her she feels the tears dripping down her face they are wrapped up in each other lips pressed to each other like they are the air to starved lungs. She hears a small sob and they break apart and look at her . She sees his guilty expression and she turns and runs. Her vision tunnels again now she finds herself sitting beside a river she is sitting with Inuyasha they are cross-legged and facing each other he opens his mouth "Kagome... " She feels like she is drowning. Her vision is tunneling again. 

"Kagome." she feels a small shake and a firm hand on her arm "Kagome." She hears her name again, she hears a soft sob escape from her and feels her face is damp. Cracking her eyes she sees two golden eyes staring back at her she moves to a sitting position quickly and throws her arms around his neck "Inuyasha." She cries into his hair she feels him stiffen and slowly she feels strong arms herself being pulled back from him. That's when she realizes it's the right eyes and right color hair but now she sees the magenta strips and the violet crescent moon and the small frown. "Sesshomaru...I'm sorry." 

"Your crying, are you okay?" 

She wipes her eyes " Yes I'm sorry I know you are not Inuyasha. It was just a dream, usually it is him that wakes me up." She watches as his brows knit together he looks contemplative for a moment and speaks again " This happens often?" 

"No, it seems to happen when my emotions are off-balance or stressed. It happened more frequently when we were fighting Naraku, or when I was gone..." She pauses "...for those 3 years." 

"Hn" she watches as he stands and moves to the cave wall and sits knee bent and arm resting on it she watches as his mokomoko snakes up her arm and the end rests below where her head would lay. She had never seen it move before staring at it for a moment. She reached her free hand tentatively to touch it and felt its pulse and felt a calm warmth roll through her body.

"It can move?" 

"Hn, it is alive and an extension of me Rin used to have night terrors this was one way I calmed her. Rest Miko, you need it." 

She had so many questions but he closed his eyes and she knew that there would be no more talks for the night. She laid back down keeping her hand on the mokomoko and feeling it pulsing and sleep claimed her once more. 

As the sun was spilling through the cave opening, Sesshomaru watched the rays dance across her raven hair highlighting the red and copper in the strands. She held his mokomoko like she was clinging to a lifeline. She rested easier now than before he wrapped it around her arm however he could see her sleep was still far from peaceful. Just how deep she was hurting her wondered. He cursed the half breed again did he not realize what he had. Even though she showed a tough exterior her feelings and hurt manifested when she was unconscious and was no longer able to keep it under lock and key.

He was more than a little annoyed at being mistaken for the half breed last night. He wasn't sure what came over him last night when he wrapped his mokomoko around her to offer what comfort he could. When those haunted eyes looked up at him and the drying tears rolling down her face all he wanted was to make the tears stop and to make her feel better. Actually, he was lying to himself, and once thing Sesshomaru did not do was lie to himself. He knew exactly what happened; he just didn't want to examine it at this moment. He wasn't thinking he was acting on instincts just like when he caught her scent and followed it to the well, just like when he invited her with him to get away from the village after Inuyasha delivered the last blow to her heart. Damn these instincts.

This though... This was different. It had only been one day he was alone with her and he had marked her as pack. It was not something he meant to happen and that concerned him. The only other human in the world that had been marked as his pack was Rin. She was young when she started traveling with him and thinking back she possessed the very same characteristics Kagome had that he valued. She was not afraid of him, she had a gentle caring nature about her, and she was persistent. His eyes traveled back to the mokomoko with his pulsing yokai rolling through and around it down to the young women wrapped in it and sighed. This is going to cause problems was his last thought before blue eyes opened and met him when she smiled weakly his breath caught and a new thought crossed his mind.

Maybe she is worth the trouble. 

After Kagome had eaten and packed up the camp they continued east. The turmoil of emotions within seemed to be calmer today, in all honesty, she noticed the difference last night when he wrapped his mokomoko around her. Kagome was reminded once again how grateful she was to be traveling with Sesshomaru; his silent nature was ideal during this time. She was still embarrassed over what happened with her dream and by calling him Inuyasha she was sure that would normally be a death sentence. She had plenty of time to reflect on herself. If her dreams meant anything she certainly had a good place to start on her reflection.

She thought back to when her dreams started showing her what she was refusing to accept. She had been a little girl at the age of six shortly after the accident that had taken her father from her. Her dreams kept her up at night for a year, she remembered being in the car waking up with her dad laying on the horn the car in front of them swerving from lane to lane coming right at them. She remembered her head swaying to the side as her dad attempted to send them to the ditch running along the side of the road the next thing she remembered she was the sound of impact on the car sending it spinning in the road and the glass shattering as the front of the car hit a guardrail then the world when black. When she woke up she was in a hospital with her mom on one side holding her hand and resting the other on her pregnant belly, her grandpa on the other. She felt the stab in her heart that came every time she thought back to that terrible time.

She was still mourning the loss of a loved one but this was nothing like losing her dad that had been far more painful. This hurt but in a different way almost like it had hurt her when she thought she couldn't come back to the feudal era. It was the same pain she felt when she walked upon Inuyasha wrapped in Kikyo's arms and then kissing when she was coming back from a visit home. Her mom would hold her and comb her hand through her hair the nights she had the nightmares after the well closed and she would whisper to her. ' It is okay to feel Kagome let it out, time will heal it. Time changes all Kagome.'

She pulled herself from her reverie wiping her eyes to once again focus on Sesshomaru noticing he had stopped and was looking at her with his head cocked to the side slightly at that moment she was awarded a flashback to when she was working in a dog shelter and the way some of the new dogs would look curiously the newcomers with heads cocked exactly the same way. She almost laughed that was until something dropped from the tree above her and instead of laughing she found herself crying out in panic as Sesshomaru darted back to her and grabbed a small black ball of fur off of her and furrowing his brows and nose.

Little red eyes stared back at her as he held it by the scruff. Now she could see the little white tip of its tails and ears, the little white nose and white paws. It was the most adorable little thing they had seen. Sesshomaru moved to put it down when her hands scooped around his and cradled the little nekomata. He looked at her , lifting a silver brow in question. too"It must be lost and it looks too little to be by itself not even Kirara is this small when she is not transformed maybe we can help it."

"Miko, it is not lost it is old enough to be on its own it was running from others that were after it. Your screeching scared the rest away."

Kagome gasped looking at the little Neko in her hands and bringing it to her chest to cradle it closer as it mewed to her. Once more, Sesshomaru found himself at the mercy of those big blue eyes and knew he would not like the question fixing to come from her.

"Can it come with us?" She looked back down running her hand over its head as it closed its eyes in content and started to purr after a moment of silence staring at the feline with annoyance it opened its eyes to stare back at him at the same time her blue eyes looked to him again. "Please." He knew he lost the battle at that point there was no denying her and those puppy eyes and the begging please that came from those lips. He huffed indigently and cussed the cat silently pivoting on his heel he gritted his teeth.

"Fine." Was all he said as he walked on hearing her squeak of delight as she fell into step behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on a riverbank staring off into the trees Kagome found herself reliving her last encounter with Inuyasha. Kotodama in her hands as she fidgeted she pulled herself from her memories looking over at the Neko beside her reminding her of Buyo back home stretched out along the top of her bag.

"Far too many times, I have had to pick up the pieces he has left my heart in. I still see his face as he tells me that I remind him too much of her. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be torn to so many pieces because of him. Every time he ran to her it was like I was the other woman. Like I was 'floating through the air like a waterfall and sinking to the bottom like a cannonball.'* Yet I'm the one that is always drowning and struggling to keep breathing. I am the one that is torn to pieces and screaming inside each time he leaves or decides over and over that I'm not good enough. Always being compared to a dead love, I should have known I would never be enough. I just can't wash away all the tears and heartache I have put myself through for him. All the days I'll never be able to get back all the time I put forth, But, I would do it again I won't even lie to myself saying that I wouldn't. Those days with Inuyasha were full of great memories and I do still love him, hell, some part of me will always love him. This time though it's different I'm not going to put me through this again. I'm tired of picking myself up and trying to fit my heart back together, I'm done with being in the shadow of a dead woman, I don't want to keep drowning in these feelings. Honestly, I feel that getting away for a while was the best choice I could have made however it still hurts." Kagome looked at the kotodama in her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over to the Neko stretched out on her bag. "Here I am though spilling my heart to a sleeping cat, at least it feels good to get it off my chest and say it out loud." 

Reaching over to stroke the Neko along its side and seeing its garnet eyes look back reaching

"If you're gonna hang around I should probably come up with a name for you. Hm, maybe Mao." She looked to the feline as it sat up and looked over to the trees. 

" Guess you don't like that... what about Tadao*?" This time the feline walked away. 

" Oh your a stubborn one, lets see how about Kyo* that seems fitting for all the corporations I am getting from you rejecting all my names." The Neko stopped and sat with its back to her.

Huffing and looking into the water watching the way it flowed around a rock the perfect name dawned on her. 

"Yasu*... " looking over to the Neko when it mewled. "Do you like it?" She watched as the cat came back to her and perched itself in her lap nuzzling its head to her hand laughing as she petted it.

"Yasu, it's perfect. I'll have my own little fluff of peace with me."

Sitting against a tree at the top of the hill overlooking the river, Sesshomaru kept watching over Miko. Wanting to give her time alone to work through her feelings but also refusing to let her out of his sight knowing the trouble she was prone to getting herself into. When he caught the scent of her tears on the wind opening his eyes to make sure she wasn't in any physical distress he focused one her catching her whispers as the wind carried to him. On the wind he caught the faint smell of the Hanyo gritting his teeth and growling to himself he pushed his yokai out to scan the area till he noticed the kotodama in her hands. Relaxing slightly once again he listened in to her rambling about a name for the feline that she decided to take into her car. Watching the exchange between the feline and the Miko made him chuckle internally. Leave it to a cat to be difficult, however, it was amusing to watch. Lifting his nose to the air slightly and inhaling deeply he caught the whiff of a storm that would halt traveling for the next couple days. Sighing, he closed his eyes again and stretched his yokai out to caress her aura to beckon her. The storm was coming fast and he had a den a day away still, they would need to travel faster. 

"You want to do what!?" 

"Miko, since the Neko cannot transform into its larger form it will be the fastest way to travel a snowstorm is coming. We will be delayed in moving forward and we will need to gather wood for the stay when we arrive at my den since humans are not typically in my dens. We will need some wood to keep you warm and to allow you to cook before it becomes damp." 

"ITS A CLOUD SESSHOMARU! I would feel better at walking!"

"You have flown before I have seen it."

"Yeah.. on an animal, or a plane. Never a fucking cloud. I could fall, I could get hurt, you know I am accident prone!"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru sighs " I assure you that you will be safe. I travel on my yokai all the time and never once have fallen. If I did not think it was an acceptable method of travel I assure you I would not have suggested it. I will not allow you to be harmed within my company." 

He watched as she was about to argue instead of allowing him to quickly wrap an arm around her and pull her close to his side that was not protected by his spiked armor and dipped his head pressing his lips to hers and shot to the sky on his yokai cloud. As she molded to his body he slowly pulled away making sure to catch her eyes. 

"See Kagome it's not so bad, shall we continue?" 

Watching the color drain from her face as she looked around panicked. He smirked as she clung to him.

"What. The. Hell. Sesshomaru! Did you just kiss me to distract me? That's not cool!" 

"It worked though didn't it? The worst part is done. We are already in the air and now there is nothing to fear. I have you."

As they traveled on his cloud she managed somehow to wedge her face and arms between his armor and his body with her legs wrapped around his waist. Honestly, he would have found this enjoyable if not for the sour smell of her fear. 

As they glided through the sky he found himself thinking back to when he first saw the Miko and where they were now that was certainly a vast difference. However, it was that first meeting what had piqued his interest in the strange woman now wrapped around him. Had it not been for her brash mouth and personality during that first meeting he would have never given her a second thought no one dared talk to him the way she did at that time it was a challenge he definitely sought to correct and quickly. When she pulled Tessaiga from his father's grave and managed to survive his poison he knew there was something different about her and it excited him she was a mystery and who better than him to solve it. As he came across his brothers pack more frequently during travels she only became more of an enigma to him. She could read and write, even though she had weird mannerism and her clothing was highly inappropriate, let's face it even strumpets dressed more modestly than Kagome did at that time, she was educated she seemed to have a vast knowledge when it came to things and the tombs she carried were even more intriguing to him. It wasn't till much later when his brother Tessaiga broke that he found out just how strange Miko was. He watched from a distance keeping his aura tightly around him when he watched her go to the bone eaters well and he watched her jump into it and felt the pull of magic and then felt her aura completely disappear he went to the well and he took the plunge himself when nothing happened it only made him more curious how did one just disappear without a trace? That conundrum was solved when she appeared again in 2 days she had multiple new smells lingering around her complaining about '20th-century problems' and how much more peaceful it was without all the cars being around. Time travel was thought to be a myth however when one sees it happening before them it's hard to not believe it. 

Being pulled from his reverie by the Miko shifting and promoting how much longer till she could have her feet on solid ground again, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her and dipped his head once more to mummer in her ear that they had arrived. Discreetly inhaling in her sweet scent of mixed berries and mint as a wave of relief spread through her as they descended at the opening of the den. 

Leading Kagome though his den was weird, Sesshomaru was a private being and was not used to sharing his space; however the thought of her being the one he was sharing it with was pleasing but it felt much more personal and revealing. He had not even brought Rin to this den this was by far his my favorite and he used it mainly when he wanted to get away from everything. When dealing with the politics in the West and his mother subliminally pushing females his way it became taxing especially when the only female that seemed to be on his mind was a time-traveling Miko from the 20th century apparently. He had humored his mother a couple of times and tried to talk to the females she pushed on him; they just were not stimulating company. They were too eager to please there was no challenge with them each one was just as dull as the one before. By the end of the meeting of each one, he found himself more annoyed with them and himself. He wanted a mystery about someone who could be equal to him or no one at all. So far not one demoness came even close to occupying his mind anywhere as much as this human Miko did; that fact in itself caused him a great deal of internal conflict. He did not want to fall in his father's footsteps and come to an early demise all for a human no matter how many had graced his bed in the three years she was gone each time his mind continued to come back to her. This enigma, this human, this Miko, the Shikon Miko, Kagome. Leading him right to where he was right now traveling with her marking her like a pack and showing her one of his most sacred spaces. 

"Sesshomaru! Is that a hot spring? Ohmygod it is! Your den has a hot spring in it! Of all the caves I have stayed in during my travels never have I seen a spring in a cave. I'm going to be spoiled after this stay! Once you get one luxury cave all the others will never compare." 

He watched as her blue eyes brightened and grew impossibly large and he relaxed. The excitement had a calming effect on him, maybe sharing his space with her wouldn't be so bad after all, if only he didn't have to share with that damnable feline as well.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
As the snow started to fall over the grounds golden eyes stared off into the distance of the window with blood-red curtains. The palace was preparing for The Morrigan* The festival and guests were scheduled to start arriving in two days. As the finishing touches were being added to the palace a group of Kitsune worked out in the garden and the outside of the palace using kitsune-bi* for the outside decor and to guide celebrating yokai to the festival. She wondered where the hee illustrious and aloof son had wondered now Kumi was sure he would return in time for the events anytime an event was scheduled at the palace he always seemed to disappear for a few days. 'Must be nice' the thought to herself she was well aware that he son had no interest in the events to happen however she wondered too if this year would be the year when he finally decided to show interest in the fairer sex demoness from all the canine claims would be vying for his attention like always each year he would reject every advance from all of them. Within the last three years, something in him changed. It seemed he was looking for something he had also mellowed out a little after the battle of the Shikon when he arrived home he seemed to be lost. He spent a lot more time within the human villages and visiting his young ward in Edo. She wondered if it was just his word that kept his attention and if that was why he was so interested in humans now. She doubted he was looking to make a connection with his half brother however if that was the case then that certainly would be a new development in that relationship. Kumi knew that Sesshomaru was far more hurt over his father having a human lover and a half-demon child than she was over the centuries. She wondered when he would let go of the resentment he harbored for his half brother. She also noticed that recently with her son spending more and more time with humans he seemed to also have an interest in the well being and affairs of them just like his late father Toga. She remembered the time when he showed up at the palace with a human girl and boy with him. She honestly wasn't surprised; she knew that Sesshomaru was not as cold and heartless as others believed him to be. After all, she was his mother and a mother knows best right, Kumi smiled to herself at the memory. 

"Lady InuKimmi, we are well ahead of schedule as always by the end of the day everything will be completed for the festival. Is there anything else you would like to do before the guest starts to arrive?" A servant bowed and inquired 

"No, we will just be waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive. Maybe he will be feeling generous and grace us with his presence before the guest this year. However, he does have a tendency for the fashionably late arrivals for these events." Kumi sighed as she glanced around the ballroom once more taking in the red, black, silver, and gold decor then glanced out the window at the kitsune-bi floating around in red and blue colors. After dismissing the servant she retired to her suite for a long soak in her private hot spring thoughts staying back to her only son.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome sat near the fire with a book in her lap and the Kotodama necklace wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet it reminded him of the Monk in her pack and he inwardly smiled thinking of the mischievous Monk and his antics but then he remembered that it was his half brothers and then immediately dismissed the thought. He glanced at her shoulder and saw Neko resting there and thought of the Slayer no matter where Miko traveled. She always seemed to have some reminder of them and he thought of the years she was missing and wondered what she had in her time that might remind her of them. He did not have long to think before his thoughts were interrupted by a raven cawed outside the den as if to remind him of the Western Palace and the upcoming festival he audibly sighed he looked over the priestess once more and decided that now was as good as any.

"Kagome, Would you be interested in visiting the Western Palace? This one has some unpleasant obligations to attend to."

Sapphires glittered in the firelight and he saw a small mischievous smile come to. 

"Why Sesshomaru, fist you come and whisk me away from Edo, then you kiss me and now you want me to come to your palace? Well, this is an unexpected turn of events: what's next meeting your mother?"

"Miko if you wanted to meet this one's mother all you had to do was say so. I recall that you came very willingly from Edo, nor do I recall a complaint from the distraction that helped you arrive here safely before the snow came. In fact, I recall you becoming practically one with my person." Sesshomaru stated smugly as he watched her flush a light pink. 

"Your mother is alive?" Was all Kagome asked at this Sesshomaru lifted a perfect silver brow? 

"Of course she is. Whom did you think kept watch over the West while I traveled?" 

"I just thought she was ya know... it's just I didn't realize.. but Inuyasha if your mom wasn't ... oh... well is that why you don't like him?"

Once more the call of a raven caught his attention dismissing her question. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him. 

"There is an annual festival to be held at the Western Palace in two days and I have to attend; it's always a loathsome event for me. I would much rather continue with my absence from the palace during any events that take place. Alas being the lord of the lands I must be there therefore I will either have to deposit you back in your village or you can come with." 

"A festival? Like an ayakashi festival? I don't have anything to wear for that kind of event. What would I wear and would I even be allowed to come to it? I can't imagine that yokai would be accepting of a human crashing an event much less a Miko." 

"I assure you no harm will come to you Priestess, The Morrigan festival is a time for ayakashi to gather and pay homage to the goddess of war, shapeshifting, destruction and love. You are indeed a warrior and you would be welcomed as long as you are with me. As for your attire, it is of no consequence it is something that can easily be done."

"Interesting, I do like festivals. I didn't get to see too many of them in the past when we had to hunt for shards. I suppose it could be fun, and I am intrigued to see your mother as well, sure why not."

With that said and done, Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he heard the yawn she tried to hide. "It's late you need sleep and it will be cold tonight come here Kagome." 

Taking Yasu off her shoulder and placing him on one of her sweaters near the fire she sleepily shuffled over to Sesshomaru slowly his mokomoko snaked out to wrap around her as she started to lay beside him she became quickly startled when she felt his arms halt her progress down as he scooped from his side and sat her between his legs with his mokomoko curling around her he also grabbed her blanket from the sleeping bag covered her wrapped her in his embrace and rested his chin on her head. 

Kagome was reminded of how she was held in Inuyasha's protective embrace in the past when it would snow and smile with a content sigh she nestled into him and closed her eyes without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"floating through the air like a waterfall and sinking to the bottom like a cannonball." - lyrics from Torn to Pieces by Pop Evil I actually had this song in repeat when writing this so a lot of her feelings come from inspiration from this song. I just love it.  
> Name meanings  
> Yasu – peace  
> Kyo- cooperation  
> Tadao – loyal, faithful man  
> * The Morrigan the Celtic Goddess of war, shapeshifting, death, crows, motherhood, sex, birth, shadows, destruction, and love.  
> kitsune-bi - foxfire  
> InuKimmi - I named her Kumi It means Forever young/ beautiful which I believe is fitting for a demon or her in particular I didnt wanna just leave her is Kimmi or Inukimmi soo we have Kumi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru was slowly coming to and felt like he had just had the best sleep of his entire existence; he frowned wondering what it was that had woke him up after a quick survey of his senses he had all the answers he needed and what he found alarmed him. The first thing he noticed is that he was holding the priestess to his chest in a vastly different position than that of what they were in when they went to sleep. He was now on his back with her flush against him. The second thing he noticed was that his beast and yokai both raging against his mental restraints demanding to meet the challenge being offered at this moment with his beast also demanding to MATE and now. The third thing was the erection nestled warmly between her legs resting against her warmth. The most important and last few things he noticed were that he was enclosed in a protective pink barrier surrounded by the loose aura of the Miko and instead of her powers burning his skin they rested around them in the barrier and caressed while pushing on him trying to draw out his yokai. Also, the said Miko was mumbling his name repeatedly in her sleep and his vision was tinted red when he opened his eyes and his fangs were elongated. He was entirely perplexed as to how this situation had occurred and how he was to get out of it without her finding out the one thing he was not entirely ready for her to know yet which was exactly how he felt about her and how much she tested the control he wielded over his beast when it came to her. At least this time she was saying the correct name he thought and then wondered what exactly it was she was dreaming as a multitude of sins rolled off her from awe, hurt, fear, pain, and arousal. What indeed was she dreaming he wondered.

*-*-*-*-*

Kagome found herself staring up at a huge Oni upon its shoulder sat a regal male he was beautiful she felt her heart skip a little and her mouth dry all she could do was stare at him he looked like a god perched up there regal and radiating power and demanding her attention. He has silver flowing hair and molten golden eyes with striking magenta stripes adorning his face and an azure looking crescent moon on his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak and she was lost in his voice the only thing that registered was "little brother." Glancing to the side she saw silver hair and two little dog ears but her gaze was quickly taken back to the smooth baritone of the god-like presence then she heard the name "Sesshomaru." Looking upon him it made sense something so perfect had to have such an imposing name with the demanding presence he radiated. 

Everything went black she found herself pushing to her feet. She gripped a sword and an acidic aroma surrounded her. She looked upon him and saw a surprised register in his face. She felt her heart tightened again once her eyes rested on him once more. "You tried to kill me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement to remind herself of the situation she was currently in, however she understood why he would go do it. After all how many had suffered when god-like creatures didn't get their way from the tales she recalled. 

She was watching in amazement now as his face morphed the smooth stripes turned jagged his eyes turned garnet wind was whipping harshly around her as she saw his teeth elongate, his alabaster skin change and a red fire start to dance around his body he became taller his shoulders arms and legs bulged with muscles and silver hair morphed into silver fur in front of her now stood a beautiful silver dog. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and whispered "Sesshomaru.." garnet eyes held her sapphire one's Garnet and silver was all she could see. 

She felt fear all she seemed to be able to think is if Sesshomaru was with me would this have happened? What she wouldn't give to see those hard, cold, amber eyes to see his beautiful porcelain face once more. She looked to the face of the man who said he was going to take her as his wife and she felt helpless her body fought her when she wanted nothing but to reach out and push the gross stout little man away from her. Then she felt a familiar demanding aura pulse in the air and her prayers answered she would see him again. His name once more whisked through her mind like a prayer like the first time she learned it as he sat upon an Oni "Sesshomaru." Now she felt nothing but hope as she saw him stand before her and his face flashed an unknown emotion she had never seen him show before ripping the man away from her. 

She was in pain. She smelt the copper fragrance of blood. Everything was black she opened her eyes and once more he stood before her now his sword was drawn fighting off lesser demons. Pain is forgotten. She whispered his name like a prayer, one more "Sesshomaru." He glanced at her and she saw something unreadable in his eyes, the same look she saw on him when he saved her from the poison master; his smooth baritone caressed her ears. "Did Inuyasha do that to you." 

She was sitting in a park now glance off at the Cherry Blossom trees that surrounded the park. She came to her study frequently. She had a test coming up and this was her favorite spot to come when she was stressed or to study and do her homework. The cherry blossoms remind her of him; she could picture him clearly sitting under the red and white silk, a vivid contrast from the pink of the trees. He was her calm; she strived to match the level of confidence and calm he radiated on these days since the well closed off she found herself thinking of him more frequently than she used to. The thought of not seeing him again hurt just as bad as the thought of not seeing Inuyasha. She felt her heart ache and wasn't sure which brother it actually hurt for. Part of her knew she had always had an attraction to the stoic demon lord of the West. He always seemed so unobtainable something in her ached for him and his notice but she knew that would never happen once more she said his name. "Sesshomaru." This time it was in acceptance and defeat she went back to studying.

The well opened up she had never felt this happy before. Hope blossomed in her. She would see them again; she just had to make the jump. Diving into the blue passages of time and it carried her up she inhaled and smelled the fresh air that signaled she was 500 years in the past, Silver caught her attention from the top of the well her heart lurched in her chest she threw herself to the vines and started the ascent to him when she made it to the top she was met by golden eyes her breath caught in her throat. Her mind supplied his name "Sesshomaru." A clawed hand reaches out to her and she looks for magenta strips. She released that breath, a strange feeling coursing through her, at the same time she was still happy. This time it wasn't his name that came from her but Inuyasha's. 

Once more she found herself at the well this time staring off into the Cherry Blossoms in the distance it was dark and the night of the new moon. She was there because of his brother but he wasn't from her thought as Cherry Blossoms had always reminded her of him she was pulled from her muses by a smooth baritone she hadn't heard in over 3 years. "It has been a long time, Miko, Do you think it is wise to be out by yourself? " She felt a calm wash over her then a warm fire shot through her nerves and found his name falling from her lips. "Sesshomaru. I'' what is this feeling she wondered as she found herself looking to the voice to confirm that he was actually there. Her eyes drank him in like she was a dehydrated and desperate woman searching for something to quench her thirst and he was the water that would soothe her. This time she took note that his face was not hard and cold but it was warm and welcoming it caught her off guard while her thoughts froze.

She was dazed and confused her heart felt like it was going to explode and electricity shot through her body her mind blank and she was encased in his arms feeling like she was wrapped in a raging inferno with the wind whipping around her once more she remembered seeing him transform in front of her and remember feeling the fires and winds that surrounded him as it happened. This time though he was not transforming he was kissing her his lips pressed against her. She felt the warmth pooling in her stomach as butterflies took flight, taking the air from her; only his name remained as they left once more her mind whispered. "Sesshomaru."

*-*-*-*

Kagome felt a gentle nuzzle to her neck and the gentle scrape of claws running through her hair and in gentle circles on the side. Warm breath flowed across her ear down her neck as she heard her name being called softly. She was fighting to stay in the dreams that called to her she wasn't ready just yet to meet the day. She was warm, she felt a sense of security and that she was well protected. She hummed her unhappiness and mumbled her request to be left alone. Shifting below her made her bring her back to the present. She opened her eyes only to be greeted with molten amber eyes with hues of garnet she saw elongated fangs. She felt butterflies taking her air from her once more and heat pooled in her stomach and electricity flowed through her. The look on his face was heated but it registered in her mind as lustful longing. She saw this look before when Inuyasha saw Kikyo, when he caught sight of her soul catchers or when he caught her scent on the air this was the look that he would never wear had this look been directed to her. Struggling for breath she heard him whispering to her his voice had a feral undertone to it. 

"Kagome... you have to stop." 

She had to stop? Stop what? What was she doing? She didn't have to wait long for an answer before he told her. 

"Kagome... the barrier... drop it. I need you to pull your aura back and drop the barrier."

She looked around and saw the light pink shield over them and felt her powers resting in the air around them and felt ice in her veins. She looked back to Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to be in pain but she could see he did seem to be struggling for control. She felt his aura against hers; it felt like it was reaching out and trying to latch to hers; she also felt him pulling it back into himself. She closed her eyes so she could focus and dropped the barrier she didn't know she placed and pulled her powers back into herself. As soon as she did she felt him move her off him and sat her by the dying fire and she felt the wind as he left the den. As soon as he left she mourned the loss of his heat but felt his mokomoko tightened around her as she shivered from the residual feelings of the heat and electricity die out. 

Sesshomaru had to get away as soon as she opened her eyes and he smelt her arousal spike he knew. His almost lost complete control as his beast threw itself against the mental barriers he aura fought even harder it reached out to her trying to push into her as she was bearing into him with hers it took all of his remaining frayed control to tell her to drop the barrier holding him there with her. As soon as she did he took the opportunity to distance himself from her. He threw up his own barrier at the den opening to make sure she would remain safe while he got himself under control. His aura wasn't fighting him anymore but his beast was whining at the loss of the heat of her body and the scent of her musk and power surrounding them. 

'MATE.' it demanded 'we must go back. I have never felt power like that before. She wants us to hear her say our name and you smelt her.' 

Sesshomaru sighed as he reasoned with his beast. 'She was asleep and she didn't know what she was doing.'

'She tried to bond with us!' 

'She didn't know what she was doing, No matter if mate she will be completely aware of what she is doing. I will have it no other way you know just as well as I do that she didn't know what she was doing. Now shut up.'

His beast threw itself against the cage once more and growled before falling silent. He sighed once more and made sure to collect himself he looked back to the den and walked slowly back to the woman inside. Before he entered he took a deep breath using the cold air to smooth out any remaining fires that lingered before he entered the barrier. She had used the remaining wood to build up the fire and was stoking the Neko in her lap. She looked up at him with worried eyes. 

"Sesshomaru I am so sorry. I didn't know I put up a barrier and I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Kagome I assure you that you caused no harm to my person. What you were doing was not to cause any harm at all actually it was quite the opposite. I am also aware that you did not know what you were doing."

Kagome released a bated breath. He didn't seem to be in pain or angry with her so she allowed herself to relax.

"Is it safe to assume that you were dreaming of me?" Golden eyes rested on her as if daring her to deny it and once more she felt every muscle in her body tense. She tried to swallow around the lump that caught in her throat. 

"You did appear in my dreams this time yes." She caught the hint of a smile before she looked back to the fire wishing it would engulf her at this moment. 

"Miko I'm not sure if you realized or if anyone else you might be close to has realized but your dreams are very revealing of your thoughts and feelings. I'm not sure if this happens to all humans or if it is just you because of your powers." Sesshomaru went to her side and seated himself with crossed legs facing her. 

"I am not very familiar with humans as I have only allowed very few close to myself such as Rin, Kohaku, and you. Considering they are very young and do not hold powers anywhere close to yours this is new territory." 

He sighed as she kept staring at the fire he reached out and gently stroked her cheek to get her attention. He heard his beast hum his satisfaction at the contact and he took in her slight flushed appearance.

"Kagome how much do you know about yokai and yokai mating?" She turned as red as the decorative saukras on his hori and gaped at him. He lifted a brow to show her he was expecting an answer and waited in silence for her. 

Her world tilted on its axis. She was stunned. Why was he asking her about yokai mating? What brought that on was lost in her thoughts, staring at him when she saw him arch a brow and look at her expectantly. Shit, she thought that wasn't a rhetorical question realizing her jaw had dropped and she closed her mouth and swallowed. 

"Hum not much from what I heard it was from Sango she said that there a bond that is created it is usually done when the yokai that are... mating are intimate also that some yokai mark mates, not all yokai do it however that mark is a bit that reinforces the bond that was created by the mates once their souls and powers are linked to each other."

Kagome felt her face heat and a wave of embarrassment came over her. She looked back to the fire and forged on with the realization of what had just occurred and the reason why this subject was brought up now. 

"In order to start the bond auras and powers must be released from all mental restraints holding them back; usually the mating occurs in a barrier made from a combination of both participant's powers." 

She stopped and chanced a look at Sesshomaru only to see his calm collect mask in place revealing nothing of his inner thoughts; his eyes, however, told a different story; they retained the heat from when she was woken earlier and she looked away once more afraid of the heat and that she would be burned. She felt a wave of excitement through her heart. It took a moment before he spoke again. His voice was magnetic and she was drawn; she felt his hand rest on her knee.

"Kagome do you realize now what it was that was happening? What would have happened had I not been able to control myself?" 

He could feel the embarrassment radiating off of her in strong powerful waves. He didn't want to embarrass her but he did want to make sure she knew what could have happened. A small part of him and his beast cursed the control he held over himself. He wanted her and at this point after this, there was no denying it. He had already marked her as pack anyway when he took her to the palace everyone one would be able to tell anyway. He hears his father laughing in his head and he pushes it aside and cupped her chin in his hand. He couldn't resist. He drew her face to meet her. She gave no resistance and he was grateful for that. 

She couldn't seem to break away from the pull that was Sesshomaru she starred in those amber pools that held an inferno that threatened to swallow her whole she felt his hand on her chin she could not remember a time when she had ever felt so drawn to another. All she wanted to do was lean into him to be wrapped in the comfort and security she felt with him. To feel the burn of the fires in his eyes and to be lost in them. She watched as they came closer to her she felt the electricity move through her and that only he seemed to bring to her body and she leaned in. They met in the middle foreheads touching, nose to nose. She lifted an arm and placed it on his shoulder with her hand resting on the back of his head fingers entwined in the silver silk that was his hair. She could think of nothing else other than the thought of his lips as they sat there for a moment staring into each other's eyes she made a decision. 

She wanted to feel his lips once more. She wanted to explore the feelings he dreams reminded her that she held for him that she callously pushed away and neglected when she thought of him as unobtainable. The seas of fires in his eyes seemed to say that he wasn't as unobtainable as she previously thought in fact they seemed to be begging for something to happen at this moment. So Kagome closed her eyes and did what she did best. She leapt into the unknown. She closed the small distance between their lips and she felt the fire take over and the electricity zing thought her at full force. 

First, it was a gentle kiss just like when he distracted her before taking to the sky on his yokai cloud. She with every nerve that was within her on fire and dancing with electricity it just wasn't enough she brought him another hand to his head and pulled closer and kissed him harder with a fever she didn't know she possessed. She felt his hand drop from her chin and both hands go to her waist. She felt Yasu jump off her lap and she gasped when she was pulled to his lap. He took advantage of her surprise and took that moment to slide his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss she felt him dominating her mouth and she pulled herself closer to his body and wrapped her legs behind him as she attempted to take control back and fought her way past his lips she felt the rumble of his growl and excitement flowed through her. 

Her head was spinning and she felt his claws press into her waist reluctantly she pulled her lips from him and rested her forehead to his again her lungs taking in deep greedy gulps of air. She opened her eyes to see golden pools once more with garnet hues and the lustful longing on his face once more. Closing her eyes once more she brought her hands to rest on his cheeks running her thumbs along with his stripes. She wished this moment could go on forever. 

When the low grumble of Kagome's stomach caught Sesshomaru's attention he reluctantly removed his hands and sat her to the side of him. "I'm going to hunt and I'll be back." He looked over her once more kissed her forehead and swept out to get her food.

Once out of the den Sesshomaru looked to the sky to determine if they would be able to travel. The snow was still falling not as hard there also seemed to be a lull in the winds much calmer now. With the festival so close upon them and Kagome needing to be dressed for it at the last minute he would need to get them there today so there was still some time to ensure she would be safe. Deciding his light orb would be the quickest and safest way to travel for her he moved on with his thoughts of her safety within the palace.

With all the clans of yokai coming he did not want her to be away from his side for her safety and for the fact that he wanted to see how the yokai society would react to her. He remembered back when his father took Izayoi as his and the pregnancy that followed the lands fell into disarray as much as he wanted Kagome he also wanted to ensure she would be okay. The differences between Kagome and Izayoi were huge since Kagome was already known as a force of her own with her Miko powers and her name was already spoken with reverence and fear from demons from various encounters she had with them over her time shared hunting with Inuyasha. Izayoi was just a simple princess and she was not known and did not have the powers not to mention her role in the death of his father, Inu No Taisho. That just pushed the chasm of biases and hatred of humans even further he was one that agreed with those hate-filled views with it directly affecting him and his family, he felt it was a betrayal to him and his mother when his father decided that he would give his life to protect the secret mistress that he got pregnant. Then for his father to gift that other son with the very blade that he wanted and not to mention the very blade that would take the power from his own blade that was left to him. He himself is now becoming a hypocrite and following in his father's footsteps and caring for a human woman. 

When Rin was traveling with him it was taken as she was a pet something to entertain him and when he left her in the village that his brother and Miko stayed at for her safety the demon society moved on. This would be different since his beast has chosen the Miko and he marked the Miko as a pack, as his. That would lead to more questions he couldn't ask his guards to protect her if they would feel that ultimately he would meet his death like his father. Sesshomaru knew he was different than his father, stronger and wiser he ensured he didn't follow the majority of the same mistakes his father made. It wasn't like he was bringing in a human that was carrying his pup, also this human was already known for her compassionate heart and her fearsome power that she displayed not to mention the kitsune kit that she called her son. This human, his Miko, was special and he was already struggling with his instincts and his beast, both demanding to forget the consequences and to make her his own. 

Gathering the rabbits he caught he quickly ate his and then cleaned the one for her and went back to the den when he left the fire was still going he would get it roasting for her so that they could head to the palace as quickly as possible. Walking back in the den he was greeted by the gentle soothing smell of tea Kagome had a cup placed where he usually sat waiting on him setting the rabbit to roast he took his seat and a sip of tea while looking at her over the rim. 

"Kagome we will have to leave today to go to the western palace. We will be flying again this time we will use my orb to get there we will be leaving as soon as you are finished eating." 

All packed up after eating and with Yasu resting in her bag so he would be secure while traveling. Kagome found herself wrapped up in his mokomoko again and held close to his side not protected by the spikes of his armor. Sesshomaru tilted his head to nuzzle his nose in her hair taking in a deep breath of her minty smell 

"Close your eyes at first it might be too bright for you once it is safe and if you feel like looking I'll tell you when you can open them." 

Kagome took a deep breath to steady her nerves and wrapped her arm around his back in the fur of the mokomoko once again when her nerves were frayed she watched the red surface to the mokomoko and swirl out to her and felt a calm wash over her she looked up to Sesshomaru to catch his knowing smirk and closed her eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Arriving at the palace about 2 hours before sunset Sesshomaru took them straight to the gardens near his study to avoid the hassle of being greeted by all the staff and guard. Standing just before the engawa he watched Kagome marvel at the decoration all around in red and black with silver and gold designs of crows, foxes, inus, and other canine species hanging from them dancing in the breeze. The smell of tobacco reached his senses and he felt a small amount of annoyance creep up his spine when he heard tinkling laughter carrying a message just for him.

"Sesshomaru, my son, another human? I thought I taught you better than to play with your food. Could it be you brought her as a meal for me? A Miko at that from the sweet smell of her and the purity of the powers she possesses." 

A low and unsettling growl erupted from Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of her state of awe as she marveled at the palace in front of her. The Cherry and plum blossoms as they came in were beautiful but they had nothing on all the decorations she could see. The palace was decked out in red, black, silver and gold with the designs of multiple canine species and crows. She could feel the presence of multiple yokai only one that was remotely close to Sesshomaru's power and it was coming directly to them. She also caught the smell of tobacco as the presence of that yokai grew closer to where they were in the gardens. When she heard the growl beside her intimidating and menacing it set her nerves farther on edge and she couldn't think of anything else to do other than move herself closer to him and put herself behind him. He did bring her here after all and she trusted him to protect her within his home so she didn't have to make more enemies by purification than necessary.

Peaking around his back she followed his gaze to the side of the gardens where a tall famine figure appeared wearing purple. She had the same golden eyes, silver hair and she had a dark azure crescent moon on her forehead that matched Sesshomaru's the difference was the strips on her cheeks the woman in front of her had one jagged strip under each eye the same azure color as the moon on her forehead. She held a kiseru in her hand as she exhaled the smoke formed into an inu and ran up towards the sky before fading to nothing. They all stood silent for what seemed like an eternity staring at each other before the silence was broken. 

"Mother... I have brought a guest for the festival." 

The first thought that hit Kagome was 'mother... this is his mother, she could be his sister! Dear Kami, she is beautiful.'  
From where she stood she saw an eyebrow being arched and inwardly Kagome laughed. 'Must run in the family or at least now I know where he gets it from.' 

"Oh my son, this is the most participation you have ever shown in our festivities. Do you realize that bringing her here is potentially dangerous for her? Hum, there are already plenty of guests that will be vying for your hand as it is." Came a smooth sultry voice after she took another puff on the kiseru. 

"Well human Miko stop hiding behind my son and let me take a look at you. I can tell you are certainly not the last human that my son brought home. She was a cute child but far too young." 

Kagome felt every muscle in her body tense. She squeezed Sesshomaru's mokomoko to get his attention and waited for him to give her a sign that it was okay for her to move. Looking up she caught the smallest tilt of his head as his eyes flicked to her and back to his mother slowly the mokomoko unwrapped itself from around her and gave her a gentle push in the back. 

Kumi watched the interaction between her son and his Miko with interest knowing that he wouldn't bring a human to partake in a yokai festival without a reason. 'Could this be the reason he has been so interested in human affairs?' She wondered as the Raven-haired beauty was pushed forward once she was fully unwrapped and gently pushed into view just beside her son she couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she studied her. Her Miko powers were strong; they practically rolled off of the girl in waves against a shore. She could see why her son would be drawn to her powers aside from the girl having the most striking blue eyes that was rare among humans of Japanese descent. Even as she stood there now in front of her the girl stood with her back straight trying to show that she wasn't the least bit intimidated being in her presence. She held fire in her eyes that dared anyone to try her. It was a huge difference from the nervousness before when she was looking to Sesshomaru to make sure all was okay. Overall she approved of his guest and was more than thrilled at the chaos would be ensured with her presence at the palace after all that was life without a little chaos. 

"Well you certainly are beautiful, what is your name Miko? Mine is Kumi, however, call me Inukimmi." 

As she watched the priestesses open her mouth to answer with words that never came as Sesshomaru answered for her. 

"This is the Shikon Miko Kagome." He answered smoothly. Kumi couldn't help the laugh that forced itself out of her. 

"Sesshomaru, you mean to tell me you brought the Shikon Miko here to the western palace to participate in yokai festivities? This is the very same Miko that traveled with your half brother, am I correct? I was under the impression that she was to be betrothed to him? Dare I ask what happened." Her eyes fell on Kagome once more as she took another puff of her kiseru patiently waiting. 

Kagome answered this time. "Yes I did travel with Inuyasha, we were considering a more meaningful relationship but things changed. We wanted different things and it just didn't work out, not that it is anyone else's business. Also, I am not here to cause any chaos. I hope that me being here wouldn't cause any problems." To herself, she said 'however I am me and it does seem to follow me.'

InuKimmi smiled brightly and looked Kagome over once more and then looked at her to Sesshomaru. 

"I assume we need to dress her?" With a slight nod from him, InuKimmi gestured for Kagome to follow her. "Come Kagome the Shikon Miko. I have to know exactly what we can put you in. We must make sure any alterations are done before tomorrow evening when the guest starts to arrive. Sesshomaru I will watch over her. There is plenty for you to do in your study." 

Kagome followed Kumi though the palace all the while taking in the decoration on each shoji had an elegant design of cherry blossoms and inuyoukai that appeared to be dancing under the phases of the moon. As she walked and tried to take in all the sights one inuyokai on the shoji caught her attention she paused to examine it closer she marveled at the accuracy and detail of the painting of him. She was drawn out of her daze when she heard a cleaning of a throat she looked over to see a fanged grin and the raised eyebrow of her escort. 

"You have seen the true form of an inuyokai."

Kagome wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement so she glanced back at the portrait of Sesshomaru's true form and then back to Kumi and nodded. She stepped away from the shoji she was admiring, realizing that they were at the end of the hall and before she was a large portrait of a yokai in human form. He had royal blue jagged stripes adorning his cheekbones and his silver hair was tied up in a ponytail and with a fanged smile on his handsome face. He had the same molten eyes that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had. She noticed also in the portrait he had three swords Tenseiga, Tessaiga, and So'unga with eyes wide she realized she was staring at the previous Inu no Taisho. InuKimmi smiled up at the portrait. "Toga was always handsome and charismatic his smile was something to behold and be feared." She reached to the edge of the frame and an audible click was heard before the portrait was pulled open to reveal another hallway and they stepped through the opening and continued traversing the palace. 

Shortly after entering the secret passage and a few more turns and hallways, Kagome found herself in a large suite standing in front of a dressing mirror while standing on a small platform. InuKimmi had a ton of furisodes* being modeled for them. In the end, Kumi sent them all away went to an armoire in the corner of the room and pulled out a black furisode that would hang off her shoulders with pink cherry blossoms decorating the bottom and the sleeves also on one of the sleeves was a silver crescent moon the hems of the sleeves had a red ribbon that weaved through them and the sleeves to go with it was a red obi and the ends of it pink. 

*-*-*-*-*  
Sesshomaru loathed large groups of demons and humans alike crowded areas low key stressed him out. It was bad enough as a lord he had to deal with petty complaints and of the lower lords, the dull duties of lordship, his court also fell on the list of things he loathed as well. A new thing that he found he didn't care for at the moment was that Kagome was here in his palace but not by his side he got used to her being around him in the last few days and he got used to the scent that was so uniquely hers surrounding him. He pulled his Mokomoko higher on his shoulder to catch the lingering mixed berry and mint that was Kagome's signature. Staring down at the desk with a small pile of scrolls to the left dealing with the important matters of the lands that needed to be handled to the right a stack three times the size of mating proposals and in the middle was the reports over the last week. Turning his head to the right he inhaled deeply and let the mint wash through his sinuses and felt himself relax and his beast let out a low growl of content as it roused from its slumber and made its presence known to its master

'Where is our female?' 

Looking out the door to the garden a delicate silver brow arched 'our female?' 

'Yes, we must protect her, why is she not with us?' The demand rolled through Sesshomaru's head.

'She is with mother, I have to ensure that we finalize and review the plans for the festival no harm shall come to her beast we will protect her. We have to protect her. There is something about her that intrigues me and these new feelings she has invoked in us I never thought I would feel.' Growling to himself 

"Jakken!" Sesshomaru waited for the loud imp to arrive. 

"M'lord! I am here! I am happy to see you at home. How can I be of service?" Squawked the little green imp as he groveled in front of his lord 

"Jakken could you be any louder they cannot hear you at the southern border." Sighed the lord. " Go get my General that is in charge of patrolling during the festival. I want to go over plans for each guard and where they are stationed. Also, take these and get rid of them." Sesshomaru gestured with a wave of his hand to the right side of his desk. He wanted to finalize the plans and also make sure that Kagome would be safe if he had to separate from her at any point during the festival. Looking over the reports of the lands he waited for his general. 

*-*-*-*-*  
Back in Edo Inuyasha had come back from an extended stay at the neighboring town out of habit he lifted his nose in the air and took a deep sniff to find the Kagome expecting to catch her scent and gage her emotions. When he came up with nothing but a two to three day old sent worry struck in his heart. 'Did the well open again? Did she really leave him? Did she get kidnapped again? Where is she?' Inuyasha sped off to Sango and Miroku's home. If anyone knew anything surely they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> furisode- kimono are the most formal kimono for a young, often unmarried, woman. They are decorated with colorful patterns across the entirety of the garment


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am having to go a little back and forth on the timeline Inuyasha in the beginning just said he would be gone a few days (no specific amount of time however he at this point has been gone 1 week) Shippou had been gone for 4 days. Tags and Sessh traveled for 2 days before they had to go to the Western palace. We met InuKimmi 2 days before the event which technically is the same time Inuyasha is finding out when Kagome is with Sesshomaru now. Also, Kags and Sessh arrived 1 day before the festival. (The reason for the back and forth is because I forgot about Inuyasha...lol.) I said it happened yep. I FORGOT HIM until he decided to pop back up in my head in the last chapter.

Arriving at the entrance to Sango and Miroku's home Inuyasha knocked gently and waited shortly off in the distance he caught sight of Shippou walking to the hut as well. It wasn't long before Miroku came outside of the hut with his most charming smile on full display. 

"Shippou! It is good to see you again, We did not expect you to be back so soon you only left a short time ago. Inuyasha welcome back home to ``what do we owe for pleasure?" 

Inuyasha looking from the little fox to the Monk spared no time getting to his questions. 

"Where is Kagome? Did the well open? Did she go home? Did she say she would be back? Is she okay?"

Shippou looked from Inuyasha to Miroku hesitant on the best ways to answer the questions that were frantically asked. Shippou knew that his adopted mother was out traveling with Lord Sesshomaru she shared with him before he left to go back to the Kitsune school now he was stopping by edo on his travel to the Western lands all the Kitsune with three tails or more were heading to the Western palace for the Morrigan festival. Shippou was excited and was stopping by Edo to see if Kagome was back and to get the more formal Kimono that she had made for him for special occasions. After all, what could be more special than attending an event at the western palace? 

Miroku shifted slightly as he looked back to Inuyasha and saw worry, hurt, sadness, and anger roll through the eyes of his friend. He didn't want to be the one to share the news of Kagome traveling with his half brother however someone was going to have to do it. Miroku looked to Shippou and both shared a look of knowing dread. It was to Miroku and Shippou's luck that Sango had just popped her head around the entryway to see what was keeping her husband and they all heard her soft 'oh' and sigh. Miroku stepped out and to the side to let his wife come out of the hut and share in the conversation taking a deep calm breath Miroku started to answer the questions his friend asked.

"Well, Inuyasha shortly after you left... Kagome came to us and shared that she would be traveling when she left about three days ago..."

Not being able to refrain himself, Inuyasha interrupted at that moment. 

"She went traveling?! You let her go? Who is with her, tell me you did not let her go on her own, you know the trouble that finds her!" 

Miroku waited patiently for Inuyasha to finish, however it was Sango that shared the vital information that had yet to be spoken. 

"Inuyasha, she is traveling with Sesshomaru. She did not state when she would be back but she is safe no one would dare cross Sesshomaru." 

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, mouth slightly open with eyes full of shock processing what he was just told. Sesshomaru... Kagome, his best friend, His Kagome had left with his half brother the Ice prince that had tried to kill him and her both on multiple occasions. When the hell did she have time to talk to Sesshomaru anyway to agree to go traveling? He felt his heart sink to his stomach. He didn't like the thought of Kagome being alone with him as hell as at this point he would have rather bettered her with that mangy wolf Koga over the Ice Prince Sesshomaru. He swallowed trying to order his thoughts and looked at his friends standing in front of him. 

"You all let her go off with that cold-blooded bastard? I asked you to look out for her! Not go and let her go gallivanting  
off with SESSHOMARU of all people!" Inuyasha snapped.

He was worried they were right of course there was no one in their right mind that would want to test Sesshomaru but why would he want Kagome to be with him. Last he knew Sesshomaru wasn't much of a talker and that's all Kagome did surely the danger would be Sesshomaru himself right and he didn't even want to think about Kagome's short temper. As he was lost in his thoughts it seemed that the others had no worries at all about the dangers Kagome could be in and he only caught bits of the conversation but never really entertained the conversation until the words Western palace and a festival was mentioned. It was as if he was being hit by his own wind scare against the air that was taken from him with the impact and he was able to focus enough to catch that Shippou was going to the Western palace. 

With little else though, Inuyasha decided he was going with the Kitsune and he was going to see if his best friend was alright. It made sense to him that Sesshomaru wouldn't have anyone or anything in his house without him at least being there and if Kagome was supposed to be with Sesshomaru then they both had to be there.

"Runt if you're going to the Western palace then we better start going it's about a day and a half away." Scooping Shippou up, Inuyasha was off in a flurry of red and silver. Sango and Miroku looked to each other had they heard Shippou scream 'No Inuyasha!' They shared a sigh and a shrug as it to say there is no point in stopping him. Miroku wrapped an arm around his wife's waist resting a hand on her butt and squeezing before he led her inside.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Kumi sat across from the young priestess her son brought home. She had a million questions and very little time to ask. She wondered first how her son came to be traveling with his half brother's priestess. Also, she was curious about the nature of the relationship between her and her son which was by far her most burning question. It was foremost at the front of her mind due to the leftover traces of yoki surrounding her; the priestess was marked as a pack by her Sesshomaru and that intrigued her. Watching as the girl sipped on her tea and decided she decided her first question. 

"So Kagome, did Sesshomaru show you all of his stripes before or after he marked you as his mate humm?" With a smile, she sipped on her own tea and watched the color drain from the face of the young woman in front of her. 

Coughing, when the contents of the cup caused her to choke in surprise Kagome felt her blood leave her face as she watched as the demoness opened a fan covering half of her face with eyes full of mirth. Kagome was speechless. What did she mean she was marked as a mate, and also just how many stripes did Sesshomaru have? 

"Come now little one no need for secrets, after all, we are pack now, I am truly interested in how my beloved son has come to take care of the Miko that was once betrothed to his half-brother?"

Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. 

"Lady Mother, I think you are mistaken, Sesshomaru would never take a human as a mate. Also, I am still part of Inuyasha's pack..." Kagome sat silently as InuKimmi stood and walked around the table to her as the demoness walked around Kagome she heard the light sniffs. 

"No my dear Sesshomaru has indeed marked you, his yoki still flows around you. Although I find it interesting that you know nothing of it. Usually, my son has such unshakable iron control over his person, which leads me to believe that him marking you was not entirely planned. How amusing, what is it about you Miko that is able to break that control I wonder, I very much look forward to seeing how this all plays out." 

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to speak a servant came in the doors bowing. 

"Milady, some of the guests have arrived early, we have the main dining hall being set, all of them are currently waiting in the receiving hall for you."

"Ah, it seems we will have to talk more another time Kagome." InuKimmi smiled and dismissed the servant as she watched Kagome release a relieved breath. InuKimmi smirked and it seemed she had a lot to think about. Doing a once over of Kagome's new attire waving for her to follow after deciding that she was dressed appropriately to welcome the guests with her. They left the tea room and began traversing the halls to the receiving hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome welcomed guests for the remainder of the evening with InuKimmi she was lost in thought about what she learned from her earlier. She wondered when she was marked, also did Sesshomaru intend to mate her? Why didn't he talk to her about this? The last time mating was even mentioned was just before they came to the palace. Kagome felt herself flush and it wasn't until she heard a familiar voice calling from the crowd that she was brought back to the here and now just in time to catch the little fox that launched itself at her almost knocking her over as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mama!... Mama! I missed you. I hoped I would see you here!" 

Laughing, Kagome picked the fox up, giving him a big hug back and kissing both cheeks. 

"Shippou! What are you doing here? I thought you were at school."

"I am here at the festival! Kitsune with 3 tails and more are able to come and see the festival. You look, beautiful mama!" 

A small chuckle beside them reminded them that they were not alone looking over to the demoness to see the gleeful look on her face Kagome introduced the Shippou to the Inukimmi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

InuKimmi took in the sight beside her of the little red fox in the priestess' arms as she kissed both his cheeks finding it all too amusing. 'So, she likes Sesshomaru to collect strays. It seems he adopts a human child and his Miko adopts a demon child. Interesting.' As she watches the happy greeting between two she can't help but chuckle. 

"Kit, Miko, this is a story I look forward to hearing later; however , unless my nose is wrong it seems you have another guest coming in as well."

The trio looks to the door and Kumi can't help but feel a small pain in her heart looking at the hanyo that has entered. He has long silver hair and amber eyes there is no doubt of who he is. She watches his nervous movements as he walks up to them slowly. She also feels the tension and sorrow building and rolling off Kagome she slides her eyes to the girl wondering how this is going to play out between the two. Inwardly she smiled. 'Looks like this year things will definitely be more interesting than past events.' She watched as the hanyo shuffled closer to them with his head slightly down then she saw a seen Sesshomaru enter the room and his eyes flicker to the Miko and the Hanyo and she saw the small twitch in his jaw.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

With all the yokai in the room, Kagome's senses were on overload. Yoki brushed against her left and right. Between the overbearing yoki of Kumi beside her and the Kitsune teachers leading the kits in and Sesshomaru's brushing against her senses occasionally from wherever he was in the palace, she could barely distinguish who was who. If she hadn't heard Shippou before he launched himself at her she feared she may have accidentally burned him with her reiki. She was so happy to see him even though it was only a short time since she last saw him in Edo. When he whispered that Inuyasha had come as well she felt her heart drop. She wasn't ready for this meeting and honestly she had a lot of questions for herself and Sesshomaru. 

Once Kumi mentioned someone else was coming in she looked and saw him and honestly she was surprised at the lack of feelings she felt at that moment. She did feel Sesshomaru's commanding yoki skirting closer and around her, as it filled the space around her she felt the tension leaving her body. She was able to breathe again, his yoki completely drowning out the multitude of all the others around her. She looked over to find him walking towards her and she could feel the irritation in his yoki once he saw Inuyasha. 

Kagome waited unsure as to how this meeting would end as if things couldn't get any more interesting she heard more commotion coming from the entrance of the receiving hall that once more caught her attention. She heard Shippou moan and caught Inuyasha wrinkles his nose and saw Koga's wolves enter. 

"Is that my woman?!" Koga called as he ran up and lifted Kagome into a hug and spun her and took a deep breath. Kagome heard two growls and looked over and saw that Sesshomaru's eyes had a light red tint to them and for once his face was not a blank slate it held a look of unconcealed annoyance matching Inuyasha's. Koga put her back on her feet and took a few steps back looking over to Sesshomaru with his hands in the air and looked back at her with a sheepish smile. 

"Kagome, it seems you have a way with dogs for sure. You seem to be like a drug to us canines" with that said she heard InuKimmi's musical laughter fill the room Kagome felt her petite hand on her shoulder and looked to the lady mother. 

"My dear, you certainly do exceed expectations. This will absolutely be a festival to remember. I didn't realize how tame it had been until this moment, I cannot wait to see how this progresses however it seems this is the last of our guests for the night and I'm sure you have questions from our earlier talk and who better to answer than my son. You two go on. I'll take your Kit and your friends and see that they are taken care of. Sesshomaru lets refrain from growling at our guests in the future I know I raised you better than that." With a wink and a turn she leads the wolves, Inuyasha and Shippou out of the room. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He could tell Kagome was a little more than frazzled with all the yokai surrounding her; he could feel her reiki dancing wildly on the other side of the palace. It was more than a little distracting to him since all he could think about was how enjoyable it was against him in the cave not long ago trying as he might ignore it so he could focus on his task at hand ultimately he gave up and decided it was time to give her a little reprieve. Braving all onslaught of smells to his nose from all the new yokai entering the palace he set out to retrieve his Miko. 

As he got closer to the receiving room the aroma got stronger it was going to take a week or more to get all the smells of the yokai out of the palace as it was his nose was being assaulted already but there was one sent that stuck out to him it was familiar and it caused him to pause briefly before it registered Inuyasha was here. Sesshomaru let out a small growl of annoyance he hoped that for once his superior senses were wrong walking through the last door before him to the receiving he looked around and cussed in his head the whelp was actually here after all. He looked over to the front of the hall and saw his mother smirk at him. His gaze flicked between Kagome and Inuyasha and he felt another growl building. Once the wolves entered through the main doors and the wolf prince declared Kagome as his woman and rushed to embrace her he was no longer able to contain that growl. It mildly appeased his substandard mood as he watched the wolf stiffen when he took a deep whiff of Kagome and backed away. 

There have been very few times when Sesshomaru has been happy with his mother interfering with things that directly affected him however this time he welcomed it. The wolf prince managed to get his stench on Kagome and that didn't settle well with him; this was something that needed to be rectified quickly; his beast demanded nothing less. He watches his mother escort the party out of the room leaving him and Kagome alone. Looking over the woman of his desires and catching the smell of the wolf prince had him growling internally. 

"Come Kagome, your reiki is all over the place and now you smell like a wolf , let's get out of here for now." He wrapped an arm around her and his Mokomoko as Kagome leaned into his warmth, feeling a calm wash over her as she let him lead her out of the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

He held her securely to him, and his yoki cloud lifted them higher. The stars shone all around them, and her awe was palpable. He was glad he’d left his armor behind in the Shiro. He could hold her and feel her against him. It was wonderful. The air was clean and crisp, only her scent and his marred the stillness of the night, and they were ones he did not mind. Down below, there were so many more scents and noises to sift through before he could find hers, and the opportunity brought a peace inside him he rarely ever felt. He knew it was only with her. He curled her into the fluff on his shoulder, the excess fur wrapped around her to protect her from the chilly air that reigned supreme at this altitude. Looking at her, he felt himself soften at her. He always did, and she was the only one to ever instill the desire in him to let her. In all the centuries he’d lived, he’d kept himself away from others, built a wall to protect himself. None had ever gotten past it, though hundreds had tried. He wanted to show her his true self. Only her. No one else would see. He watched her face as she looked at what she thought he wanted her to see.

When she had disappeared for three years, he had felt small and lost. The last time he had felt so was when he had lost his father. It was a feeling he hated, as he knew he was stronger than that, but with her, he wanted to be weak. Only her.

She glanced at him briefly, and the wonder in her eyes that only he was privy to see made him give her a small quirk of his lips. She was not afraid of this time. She trusted him to not let her fall, unlike the first time he had taken her up high like this.

“Beautiful” She whispered, and he barely caught it. He agreed with her. The sight he saw was most definitely beautiful. She removed the combs and jewelry the moment he’d picked her up and they left off. They were heavy and pulled her hair too tight. She looked better with it down and flowing behind her anyways. The jewelry she’d put into a pouch, and then into the lapels of her kimono, it’s silver light catching the moon’s light and reflecting it onto her face, giving her a cool glow. 

‘She could be a Tenshi’ He thought. The inky hair spilled and whipped behind her to mingle with his, and he fought down the desire to gently pull his claws through it, and feel the softness of those long, beautiful strands.

Closing in on his destination he nudged Kagome and pointed in front of them upon the mountain that they were approaching there was a plateau which held a large sanka that he had built. This was his own private oasis; he tucked it away from the palace. He heard her gasp and then she turned those bright blue eyes to him and he was lost for a moment. 

"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful. What is this place?" As she looked back to the sanka before them he felt a small amount of pride bud within his chest with her appraisal of his home. 

This was to be for him and his mate when they wanted to seclude themselves away from palace life there were a few extra rooms for any pups that they may have as well. Aside from Jakken, the two servants, and four guards and their families he had stationed here no one else had ever been here. He pulsed his yoki to alert them that he had arrived. It felt only right for him to bring Kagome here since he wanted her to be with him never again did he want to experience the loss that he felt within those years she was gone. He wanted to make a life with her, he and his beast had come to the decision together. 

He had wanted to wait before he told her this and brought her to his home. With Inuyasha showing up and then finding out that the wolf prince had not yet mated with the princess of the white wolf clan yet and realized she still had other suitors his hand was being forced. He lost her once and he'd be damned if he was gonna lose her again. If the wolf prince wanted to vie for her hand he was at least going to show her what he could offer besides a title and a palace. As for Inuyasha hopefully, he didn't fool enough to come and beg for her forgiveness and ask for her to take him back; he never was able to make up his mind. Sesshomaru was not sure what it was this time that made him come to seek her out but his instincts demanded that he do everything in his power to keep his chosen future mate close to him. He only hoped she would choose him in the end and he was never really one that liked to hope or leave things to chance; it made him extremely uncomfortable. 

Landing just in front of the gates that allowed passage to his home they were met by two of his guards who bowed low and welcomed him home as they opened the gates so he could enter. His servants already at the door also bowed and welcomed him as he walked by and sent them to prepare something for him and Kagome to eat. As they stood in the entrance of his home he cast a glance to Kagome taking her in as she took in his home slowly she inched away to go and pick up some of the trinkets he had collected over the years and she admired some of the katanas and wakizashi that had been hung on the wall. He watched her closely as she cocked her head to the side and turned to him. 

"Another hideaway for you." He inquisitive eyes still taking everything in he just nodded his answer and gave a small 'Hn' she didn't seem to really be looking for an answer to just voicing her thoughts. He let her continue to wander around before offering to show her around. He ended the tour in the dining room just as his servants had made it known that the meal was prepared. He walked her to a cushion and he sat across from her. They are in silence while he contemplates how to make his desires known once they are finished and the servants dismissed for the night deciding there was never a better time than now he went for it. 

"Kagome, the festival will start tomorrow. There will be far more yokai in the palace than you received tonight . Do you think you will be able to handle it?" 

" I will admit Sesshomaru it was quite a shock tonight and I was definitely feeling on edge but I feel that knowing you will be there and that I will have some friends in attendance helps. It was certainly a surprise to see Shippou and Koga tonight." 

Sesshomaru noted that she didn't mention his half-brother and that helped ease some of the tension that was being harbored in his muscles. It also satisfied him that she mentioned that his presence would also make her feel at ease. 

"Sesshomaru what exactly is this festival for? How long will it last?" 

Sesshomaru took a small breath. "You remember that I told you The Morrigan festival is a time for ayakashi to gather and pay homage to the goddess of war, shapeshifting, destruction, and love. Right? As yokai that speaks to our very nature the Morrigan festival is a time for the celebration of our past conquest, time for us to celebrate our existence and the forms we can change to, also it is a time for some yokai to find their mates and to start courting or settle down into the life they wish to lead. The festival itself lasts four days and three nights." He paused watching Kagome as she digested everything he said and tried to gauge her reaction to the information he just shared with her; she nodded slowly and then met his gaze. 

"Is that why your mother said that there would be many vying for your hand when we met her?" Well straight to the point Sesshomaru thought she would remember that one tidbit his mother dropped on them upon arrival at the palace. At least it would make it easier to move on to the more important part of the conversation he wanted to have with her. Sesshomaru gave a short nod.

"With your presence there, as you are of mating age or marrying age as dictated by human society, it will also mean you are able to participate in the festivities. When I invited you I was under the impression that the wolf prince Koga was mated to the northern princess Amaye. I was unaware that the mating between them was put off.." Sesshomaru scowled remembering the warm greeting the wolf gave Kagome and once again his beast made his unrest known within his head in the form of a growl. " Also with the appearance of Inuyasha weather or not you want to participate you might be forced to since the wolf has made a claim on you in the past and expressed his interest in wanting to mate you." With the last part of what he watched as Kagome's eyes widened in shock and understanding, he could send the tangy smell of her anxiety and displeasure as it rose. 

He could feel the anxiousness flowing off her in waves. He wished only to protect her, and make sure that she knew he would always be there for her, come hell or high water. He wanted to sequester her away and keep her secret from the world, but he knew he could not. All he could do was use words and keep his promises, and use actions to show her when he could. Her eyes made him think a tsunami was on the rise, with how blue they were, and all the things he could see in them, flickering by too fast for him to decipher. He was pleased with her reaction to his previous comment. He held his face behind his mask, however, he was not done. He had more to say. He stiffened his backbone and prepared himself to say the last thing he had to say. It was not easy, and he knew that his fate rested in her hands

"Kagome, with things, areas of right now I would like to court you myself."

Finally, emotion flooded her face at his confession; her eyebrow disappeared into her bangs and her eyes looked like they might pop out of her head. Kagome cocked her head to the side, confusion and disbelief warring for dominance on her face; she opened her mouth and closed it. He waited for her to gather her thoughts she stared at him and with her head cocked to the side like that he almost wanted to laugh.

Almost. 

He was invested in what she had to say he needed to know that maybe in some way he would finally be able to obtain the sense of peace she brought to him. He had spent his life vagabonding around Japan in a moment he would give it up just to be with her. He knew that Inuyasha had hurt her over and over again there was no way he would treat her that way he would do everything in his power to make her whole again. He would vow to never make her feel inadequate, as if she was second best, or that she would ever have to question his feelings for her; she would be his priority she just had to accept. 

After what seemed like an eternity finally she spoke. "Sesshomaru.. me? Why? When? What? " Great, just great he of all the people to break Miko it was him that apparently ended up breaking her mind so much that she was not even able to form little more than one-word questions he berated himself. 

Taking a deep breath she appeared to gather herself, her cerulean met his amber eyes and exhaled slowly. 

"Sesshomaru I am still human last time I checked, I know things have been intense lately between us. When did you decide this? Honestly, it's a little surprising you made your views pretty strongly in the past. What has made you change your mind?" 

Thankfully she was about to talk to him so calmly despite the turmoil in her scent and eyes at the moment Sesshomaru decided to answer some of her questions, the ones at least he thought he could answer. He, himself, was not sure he knew all the answers and she was an enigma to him and his feelings were also an enigma when it came to her.

"It matters not to me what you are Kagome, You are what changed my mind you are like no other human nor demoness you can be compared to none. I know my actions and beliefs in the past have been unsavory, however, when you left I felt it strongly it was like a piece of me was missing. I wanted you before but you had feelings for another..." 

Sesshomaru stopped letting his words hang there in the air between them even though he wanted to allow the woman before him in it was hard. It took him centuries to build those walls and to let them completely fall in one night was not going to happen. For now, he told her everything he wanted her to know everything the walls would allow for now.

A soft intake was what he heard after a moment and then he heard a soft 'okay' and just like that the confidence replaced his uncertainty. Anxiety was washed away and the tension left his body and the breath he was holding was released. He was still unsure of all the feelings that she brought to the surface causing him to be this unsure mess that he was. He hoped that with time and her okay for his request for courtship that things would get easier. Now his only concern was for the next few days and ensuring her safely through the festival. First thing first there was no way she was going to continue to wear the wolfs scent no matter how faint it was it still clung to her this needed to be rectified immediately and there was no way he was taking her back to the Shiro tonight they would rest here and go back tomorrow that would give both her and his senses a break. 

"I will show you to the hot spring and I'll have a servant set a room for you. There will be a yakata there that you can sleep in for the night we will stay here. I have no intention of going back to the Shiro tonight. I assume this is acceptable to you as well since your reiki seems to be calming." 

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

*-*-*-*

Kagome found herself in a beautifully decorated room as she laid upon the futon, she thought over all that happened since she decided to travel with Sesshomaru. She thought back even farther to other interactions she had with the reserved inuyokai as well. Recalling that they were not all bad, how he had rescued her a few times and how he really has changed from the first time when she met him. She would not lie to herself. She did always find a part of herself here and did always think that he would be capable of great things if he wasn't so arrogant. Over the two years of traveling with Inuyasha when they met, she did notice the subtle changes in Sesshomaru. She became more aware of them when she saw that Rin had started traveling with him. Inuyasha may have refused to accept the changes in Sesshomaru at the time but she had seen them. Kagome also could not deny that over the years her thoughts had also turned to the handsome yokai and that when she was back in the modern time that of all her friends and acquaintances Sesshomaru was on her mind the most, he was in her dreams and she found him in then quite times when she would be studying. As sleep took over and her mind slowly went blank of everything else he still remained there behind her eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the modern era, Japanese domestic housing (Minka) could be divided into the following four categories:  
> farmhouses (noka) fishermen’s houses (gyoza) mountain houses (Sanka)  
> urban houses (machiya)  
> In my world Kagome and gang traveled for 2 years. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So You Might be seeing this and thinking HEY.... WAIT A MINUTE... something doesn't seem right here... You would be right, There use to be 20 chapters and I was editing and got a little delete happy and accidentally deleted my chapter nine that I was just originally gonna edit and replace I figured I would combine some chapters. So needless to say THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER, However, I am working on a new chapter now as we speak sorry for the false update here on chapter 9. Also no changes have been made to the story other than me going though and combinding the chapters so you wont need to reread anything. ALSO YALL I THIRVE on comments PLEASE let me know your thougths and that if you like/love the story!

The Morrigan festival had begun with the arrival of the Tanuki, the black and red Inu clan. Last to arrive were the white wolves. Kagome found herself the center of attention. Not only with Koga hanging to her like a second skin and bickering with Inuyasha about who's a woman she was all she wanted was to run and hide. Amaye had walked into the room and spotted Koga with a look of unconcealed annoyance was vivid as she waltzed through the room to drag him away. Shortly after that, Kagome found herself left with Inuyasha left in an awkward situation and him shuffling from one foot to the other. She was happy for the silence but also piqued now due to the silence she had wished for. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak and shut it just as fast when InuKimmi stood and rapped her claws on the glass she held. InuKimmi stood on the dais in the hall's front, drawing silence across the room and all eyes to her.

" We are delighted to host you at the Western Palace. Please, take a seat; the celebration will begin with the Fox clans reenactment of the battle of Bazemore."

Once she was finished speaking, she gracefully seated herself once more; her eyes flitted across the room to rest on Kagome. With a small gesture of the fan, she held beckoned Kagome to her. Grateful for a reason to leave the mute Inuyasha, she made her way around the outskirt of the room. She walked to the front of the dais InuKimmi sat upon with Sesshomaru residing beside her. Both were donned in purple. Sesshomaru wore a royal purple with a silver crescent moon breaking the honeycomb sakura design across the right shoulder and plain black hakama with a golden obi. As she stood in front of them, she found her eyes locked on his regal form, and the air seemed to evade her lungs. A slight movement from her peripheral caught her attention. She slid her eyes back to InuKimmi to see a knowing smile on her face just before it was covered with the fan she held. One of the servants Kagome had come to know as InuKimmi's personal aid came to her side and bowed.

"Lady Kagome, I will be personally assisting you throughout the festival. My name is Akira. Each night there will be a reenactment from each clan tonight is the Kitsune. Tomorrow will be the Tanuki, then the Wolves, and lastly will be the Inus. Following the reenactments will be the events for the nights tonight. There will be an introduction of the available youkai that are of mating age."

Akira guided Kagome to an empty seat at a table in front of the dais. A few of the essential personal sat. Akira taking the seat beside her.

"Following the introductions of eligible yokai, we will all go outside and witness a show of power from the heads of the Nobel houses."

Kagome found herself enthralled by the explanation of the festival and what all was going to happen. She was also more than a little anxious about what kind of shows of power she would be witnessing. If they came from the head of the Noble houses, didn't that mean they were the most powerful clans here? Internally she heaved a sigh of frustration. Her spiritual powers are already sending alarm bells throughout her system, telling her to run and run far away from where she is now.

She watched as Akira then placed several crystal figures in front of her in varying colors, each about 2 inches tall. Kagome looked them over and reached over, and picked two up. One resembled a dog standing, while the other looked like a fox curled up sleeping on its face. It had an engraved design between the eyes that looked like upside-down raindrops—the one in the middle slightly bigger than the rest. On either side of that one had another upside-down raindrop that curved out to the eyes. Under the eyes, it had two lines on each side that cut outward. It reminded her of a traditional Japanese Kitsune mask. She glanced at the other two figures remaining.

One looked like a dog in a sitting position with its head tossed back and its mouth open as if howling. Her brain smartly supplied wolf. The last figurine held a lying position, but the head was held up, and the front legs laid out. This one had had oval shapes around the eyes that angled down the face and just stopped. She assumed Tanuki since it seemed as if they aligned with the clans present at the festival. She looked over to Akira with her head cocked to the side slightly in question. Akira smiled and pointed to the figurines and labeled them even though Kagome had already guessed them correctly. After each one was labeled, Akira sat another inu figure on the table in front of her. This one was amethyst in color, and embedded on its chest, there was a gem.

"Purple totems are for the Royals; each totem will be a color." Akira waved a hand over the first four figures she had sat in front of Kagome. "Vermillion is an invite for those that are interested in a tryst. Next, there is Rose quartz that is for those that desire to court you. The intention behind those is to eventually mate in the future. Amber is for those that want to build a friendship with you. The last one you will see is Obsidian. Those are a general wish of protection or best wishes in your future endeavors, so to say. For the Purple totems, those will have a gem embedded in them. They will be on the chest like the one displayed. The only one that will differ is going to be the Kitsune that one will be embedded on the head above the middle line." Akira picked up the Kitsune figure and pointed above the middle line that was engraved on it. 

Akira explained that the figures can be delivered at any time during the festival. They can be delivered directly or indirectly if the sender chooses to remain discreet in their affairs.

"Akira, if one is to receive a totem anonymously, then how is one to know whom it came from?" She watched as the servant smiled at her and nodded.

"That is a great question, Lady Kagome. With each totem, you will notice that they all have a base at the bottom." As Akira pointed to each figure, Kagome nodded and saw that each had a flat surface on its bottom. "The name of the sender will be on the bottom of each so that you will know who sent it to you. With the basics gone over, I now have something for you." Akira pulled out a silver silk bag and handed it to her. "Since a human has never been to one of these celebrations, these had to be made special for you. With that said, there are not many available, so you will have to make your choices wisely. "

Kagome opened the bag and pulled out a small ruby-colored figure. Unlike the others that depicted the yokai, they would represent this one as the shape of a bow with a nocked arrow. She turned it around in her hands, looked at the bow's flat base, flipped it upside down, and saw her name was carved underneath it. She looked into the bag and counted the totems. She had six of each color except for the vermillion and the rose quartz, which she had two of each. Akira started to pick up the totems leaving the amethyst inu for last; she picked it up and handed it to Kagome.

"This one is for you, Lady Kagome. It is from the Lady Mother. This one is one of a kind I have never seen one like it before." it was at that time that Kagome noticed that this figure had a yellow gem in its chest, but at the base, it had another as well, an Onyx gem. She wants to become friends and is wishing me protection Kagome smiled and looked back to InuKimmi, who winked at her. Kagome felt a slight squeeze in her heart. As she dug in the silver bag in her hand, she pulled out two amber bows and an obsidian one. She looked to Akira and handed them to her and watched as the young inu smiled and lifted a questioning brow.

"One is for you, Akira, and the other is for the Lady Mother. I wish to answer her friendship request now." She handed her the onyx bow next after questioning if she could give multiple to someone and get approval even though it was unorthodox. "This one is also for the Lady Mother."

Akira nodded slightly with a smile to Kagome and turned to deliver her request to Kumi. 

"Oh, Akira, one more, if you don't mind. This one is for Sesshomaru." She smiled and handed another onyx bow totem to her.

"As you wish, Lady Kagome, enjoy the reenactment. I will join you again shortly after." 

Before Akira left, she handed Kagome another silk bag. This one was black, and Akira told her that it was for the totems she had received. She tied it around the red obi that Kagome had. Kagome placed the inu figure in her black bag and then turned to the side of the room that was dedicated to the reenactment. She saw Shippou with his classmates from the Kitsune school walk into the room, and the reenactment began. It was a simple reenactment that depicted the Kitsune and the battle they faced with an Oni clan and how they battled them to get the rights to the lands they hold now. Shippou was playing a warrior, and Kagome felt pride in her heart as he defeated his opponent; at the end of the scene, they bowed and exited the room. 

Kagome followed Sesshomaru and Kumi out of the palace, through the gardens, into an open field. She watched in awe as Sesshomaru and Kumi took their true forms and then took to the sky, flying as gracefully as if they were birds. The silver of their fur was beautiful against the yellow and red shades of the setting sun. Once the sun had set and the sky turned to coal, they shifted to their human forms, with the brilliant cloud of gold and emerald of their yoki. Two loud cracks were heard as their acid whips danced a luminous dance, looking like fireworks with how fast they moved. The result left behind a picture against the sky of a large inu standing on its back legs. Slowly they descended from the sky, and then Sesshomaru drew his sword and started to battle with four of his guards. Once he was deemed the victor of the fight, he performed his specialty attack. The yoki wave from Bakusaiga was aimed at the sky as an emerald blaze burst into the night, illuminating everything.

As previously explained, the food was laid out buffet style in the hall once the show of power was done. Kagome saw on one side of the table held various types of fruit and vegetables, another a variety of meats. There were uncooked meats at one end of a table and some cooked on the opposite end. After deciding to avoid the raw meat end, Kagome walked with Akira to choose the safe foods for human consumption.

Once everyone had filled their first plate and was sitting with some idle chatting, the hall was quieted again by InuKimmi, drawing attention to the dais once more.

"This year, we have a couple of guests in our attendance. Please take note that these guests are under the protection of the West. Shall any harm befall them during this time, it will be most regrettable for the ones that inflict it." She glanced over the room and smiled. "Just so there is not an error and all are informed of whom these individuals are, please stand Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha." From the end of the table where Kagome sat, Inuyasha stood with a slight blush on his face. She understood how he felt. She and Inuyasha had always drawn unwanted attention to them everywhere they had gone. She felt her own blush run across her face to her ears. As all the eyes in the hall turned to observe her and Inuyasha.

"With that being said, let us also note that these two are also unattached and of mating age."

Kagome wished that the floor would open up at that moment and just swallow her! How embarrassing! She could even picture the mischievous look in Kumi's eyes. Kumi smiled behind her fan. Oh, if she could strangle her. Kumi successfully managed to get every eye in the room on Kagome and Inuyasha and declared that they were single and ready to mingle! She felt her blush move down her body now. Kagome was pretty sure she was now the color of the vermillion honeycomb design on Sesshomaru's usual garb. 'How embarrassing! Is she TRYING to kill me?' Kagome thought.

"Now that is done, shall we feast." It was a statement, not a question that InuKimmi posed to the room as she sat. She and Sesshomaru started to eat, signaling the room as attention ebbed from her and Inuyasha. Kagome waited for all eyes she could see to remove themselves from her before beginning to eat.

All but two pairs of golden eyes behind her remained unnoticed by the room. One set with a mischievous twinkle and the other burning with desire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So THIS is the actual NEW chapter!! I hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> So You Might be seeing this and thinking HEY.... WAIT A MINUTE... something doesn't seem right here... You would be right, and also I had a small hick up hear with chapter 9. There use to be 20 chapters and I was editing and got a little delete happy and accidentally deleted my chapter nine that I was just originally gonna edit and replace I figured I would combind some chapters. Also no changes have been made to the story other than me going though and combinding the chapters so you wont need to reread anything.

Kumi watched Sesshomaru as he watched the priestess and she was finding herself more than a little amused every time she saw him grit his teeth or caught the flare of his aura when one of the available bachelors went up to talk to the Miko. For the most part Kagome handled the attention she garnered for the night like a champ. She was always smiling and she seemed to become animated when talking with the Kitsune and the Wolves. Inuyasha on the other hand was one that didn't seem to be doing so well in the spotlight with the new attention that was forced on him. That was the plan though and Kumi felt no guilt about putting either party in the spotlight. 

She was making three beings uncomfortable all at once and she was loving watching it play out. Sesshomaru might not want to share with everyone that he was enamored by the Priestess in the midst of all the demons but a mother could tell. She knew the moment she saw Kagome wrapped up in his Mokomoko she could smell the lust permeate from both of them when they arrived in the gardens. Kumi also saw the reaction to the wolf prince. She couldn't think of a time when Sesshomaru had ever acted so anomalous Kagome had stirred his instincts and the emotions he worked so hard to conceal. Honestly Kumi thought it was about time that something disturbed his current way of life. If it came in the form of a human priestess so be it. 

Learning of this development of her son’s new found attachment also gave a lot more insight as to why he was always seeking out his brother all those years ago however what didn't make sense was what happen in the three years when he had become restless from what she learned from Kagome’s current fan club things with her and the Hanyo had be rocky since the start. Things with the wolf never started it seemed like the wolf just like to antagonize the Hanyo but it also seemed like there was definitely some sincere feels the wolf prince harbored however she wasn’t sure if it was just lust or if he just simply liked the chase and had no real interest in the priestess other than some kind of platonic relationship. The wolf prince was a wildcard and that was just another something else that Kumi would get the joy of watching how it unfolded. Nonetheless the wolf and his affections for Kagome not only caused strife with the hanyo but also with Sesshomaru. 

When it came to Kagome, Kumi also listed her as a wildcard as well. It seemed that the Miko wore her feelings on her sleeve but she had a ton of secrets. Secrets it seemed that the Hanyo and the Kit seemed to know the most about and she wondered if Sesshomaru also knew what it was that Kagome kept hidden. So far Kumi learned nothing of the origins of the priestess or just how exactly she managed to catch Sesshomaru’s attention that was a feat in its own there had been demoness try and fail for the last three centuries that had not managed to hold Sesshomaru’s attention or even been able to get him to glance at them. 

When Kumi caught sight of Inuyasha coming through the doors of the Shiro she was immediately reminded of her late mate that was something she was not prepared for. She also caught his eyes and the reaction that came from him when the wolf prince laid his claim on the priestess that seemed to hold a spot in multiple demons' hearts. She could also tell that being in a location with so many demons in one spot made him timorous for himself and Kagome. Right now he also seemed to be popular among the demons in attendance he currently had one female after another around him. Just like Sesshomaru she would catch his aura flare and his eyes straying to Kagome. It seemed she had two guard dogs watching out for her and each one seemed as tenacious as the other to ensure the safety. She could tell that the hanyo cares for her more than as a friend but did he come here to retrieve her because he wanted to continue with the problematic romantic relationship with her or general concern for her well-being or simply jealousy? Did he just not want her to be with Sesshomaru? 

Kumi was brought out of her musing when a strong pulse of Sesshomaru’s aura crashed against her. Her eyes sought out Kagome she was currently talking with a white fox with violet eyes he was of the royal line and was currently holding out a totem for her to take with the current distance it was impossible to see which gem it held with in it which only made Kumi smile as she slid her eyes over to her normally reticent son. She wondered how many more he would allow to encroach on his non-spoken claim on. Catching sight of the wolf prince Kumi smirked inwardly as she caught a second aura flare to her other side where Inuyasha was. ‘Hm I wonder if this will be the last straw.’ Kumi found herself liking the wolf even more as he walked over to Kagome and loudly proclaimed on the way, “Kagome! My future mate you need not to be alone anymore. I apologize that I had left you unattended for so long.” With a declaration like that everyone knew exactly what totem it was that he was handing her. However, the wolf did not disappoint with a flourish he got on his knee and pulled Kagome’s hands in front of them placing a purple totem making sure that all around was able to see the pink gem that was on it.

Kumi was right to assume that would be the last straw for Sesshomaru before Koga was able to finish his sentence. Sesshomaru was by the side of the blushing woman with a hand possessively on her right shoulder. “Well he held out longer than I thought he would’ Kumi thought. The wolf gave a large fanged smile to Sesshomaru before Inuyasha made his appearance to the left of the miko. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing fleabag! She isnt interested in you! Take a hint already!” Inuyasha shouted. Kumi knew right then that things would only continue to escalate when the wolf stood up glancing at the hanyo after giving his totem and said. ‘Dog breath Im not sure I am the one that needs to take the hint. From what I understood, all claims you had have been relinquished mutually. You don’t even wear the dog collar that was placed on you by her. Why are you even here?’

*-*-*-*-*-*

All eyes in the room turned to the small group causing a scene. Venomous glares trained on the hand resting on Kagome’s right shoulder. Koga and Inuyasha kept throwing insults at one another and Kagome continued to grow uneasy with being the center of attention for the whole room and more than one aura had flared with dark intent when Sesshomaru stood beside her. Several eyes had also followed the inuyasha when he made it to her side as well adding more auras crashing all over the place sharing feelings of envy and outrage. It was all aimed right at her. Kagome was not exactly sure what it was that had caused things to turn so bad so quickly. Inuyasha and Koga bickered like this all the time this was nothing new however she saw that most of the jeweled eyes that were currently staring her down came from the demonesses within the room and it made her more than a little uneasy. She stood there not sure how to escape or what to say to get the eyes off of her. At this moment she just wanted to Sesshomaru to get her away from her and quickly she wanted to go back to his home on the mountain she was tired, embarrassed and her control over her reiki was slipping wanting to react to all the aura’s that so suddenly rained on her like an oppressive black cloud. 

Kagome started when she heard a menacing growl echo around the room. Quickly eyes moved from the group around Kagome to the front of the room where InuKimmi stood now looking every bit as menacing as the growl that just came from her. Kagome is unsure as to what Kumi was about to say because as soon the eyes in the room were redirected, Sesshomaru quickly quit the room, taking her along with him wrapped in his mokomoko. His aura wrapping around her trying to help calm her wayward reiki. 

She thought he would take her out of the Palace again but instead he took her deeper into it Kagome found herself staring at a large painting of a Inu that was standing in a defensive position looking like at any moment it would leap off the canvas and strike anyone who came close to it. Behind the inu there was a village with smaller yoki all in true from each one was in a defensive position with teeth bared each looked like they were preparing for war. Kagome was momentarily stunned at the beauty of it. She watched as Sesshomaru walked up to the canvas and placed his palm on it. She felt a strong wave of his yoki come from him then dropping his hand he pulled the canvas from the wall. Once more Kagome was awestruck as another secret passage was revealed to her, Sesshomaru turned to her and extended his hand out waiting for her. 

Once Kagome walked past the painting Sesshomaru placed the a barrier on the entrance again he took her down a few lights of stairs and to a tunnel the temperature dropped as the continued on in silence once at the end of the tunnel there was a flight of stairs that let them up and to a door that Sesshomaru pushed open to reveal a room that looked like a study it had a low table and some cushions they alternated in red and black but each cushion had white tassels hanging from them and on one of the black ones Yasu was laying there curled up. There was some swords hanging on the wall to the right and then some bookshelves to the left next to a window in the back of the room there was a door. Taking in the new location she felt Sesshomaru start to pull his yoki away from her and remove his mokomoko from around her he walked her to a cushion next to Yasu who had just opened his ruby eyes and mewed at her. 

Sesshomaru claimed the cushion beside her and placed a hand on her knee. 

“Kagome, How are you feeling?”   
His eyes bore into the back of her head as she scooped the neko beside her, placing Yasu in her lap and stroking him from head to tail she turned her body to face Sesshomaru. 

“I am much better now that we are out of there. What happened that caused so much hostility to be directed at me so suddenly, Sesshomaru? It wasn’t because of Inuyasha and Koga right? Did I do something?” 

At the mention of the wolf prince's name, Sesshomaru's lip lifted and nose crinkled in disgust and his aura got a bit dark. As quickly as it happened it vanished and his mask neutral of feelings slid into place. 

“It was not you that did something Kagome. It was I. Once the wolf made such a loud and obnoxious declaration of his feelings. I found myself unable to keep you at a distance for the duration of the soiree anymore. I wanted to wait til to make my intentions with you known to the others however things seemed to have been forced tonight. When I came to your side and touched you it was seen as me placing a claim on you. However, I have already made my intentions clear to you in my wish to court you. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it before anything was said to demon society. For that I apologize for taking that choice from you. I might have reacted rashly.” 

Sesshomaru’s hand clenched into a fist at his side and he looked away from her. While the one resting on her knee twitched slightly. Kagome placed her hand on his and waited for him to look back to her. 

“It's okay , Sesshomaru things happen. I kinda figured something would go astray when Inuyasha and Koga both turned up the same day. You have nothing to apologize for so now the demon society knows they were going to find out eventually anyway.” 

Once his amber eyes met hers she smiled reassuringly to him and raised her hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch and nuzzled her hand with his eyes dropping half mast as her thumb stroked one of the magenta stripes. 

“So I suppose that since we are both currently on the same page should I give you this now or later?” 

Kagome held out her rose quartz totem to him. Sesshomaru looked at it and smirked. He removed his hand from her knee to reach in his sleeve and pulled out a purple totem, placing it in her hand and plucking the pink bow and arrow totem from her. 

“I wondered if you planned on honoring me with your favor. I must admit I was slightly disappointed to only receive one totem earlier. Although best wishes for my future endeavors are always welcome even when coming from the one I hope will be by my side when I achieve them.”   
His sweet sentiments earned him a dazzling smile. 

“You know Sesshomaru I can’t just go around giving me honors to everyone they need to be earned. To earn them currently I have one more remaining. I wonder who else might earn it? “ 

She laughed when he arched a brow at her. Yasu decided that at that moment three was a crowd and mewled at them and left. Taking advantage of the opportunity now that the cat was no longer in her lap, Sesshomaru devious smile showing the tips of his fangs and pulled Kagome closer to him placing a hand on the back of her neck and wrapping arm around her back he leaned in close to her his eyes turning into a molten amber he whispered in her ear.

“I have always loved a challenge Kagome.” He nuzzled his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling back from him to meet his eyes again with a knowing smile on her face. 

“You know… that doesn’t surprise me.” She laughed once more and kissed his cheek. “Mind telling me where it is that you have whisked me away to now? I assume it is also one of your hideaways and how many more secret rooms and passageways are there here anyway?”

Sesshomaru gently pulled the combs holding her hair up out to let it tumble around her shoulders picking up a strand he twirled it around a clawed finger. He met her eyes once more and thought of her beauty and kissed her on the forehead. 

“These are my chambers; they are deep enough in the palace to keep away all the smells and auras of the other yokai. The Shiro has many hidden passageways to keep the lord and his family safe and allow them and other high ranking officials to get away incase of a siege. There are also passageways for the servants which you are fixing to learn of one now as we speak.” 

Sesshomaru flared his aura almost in a beckoning way and he nodded his head for her to look behind her. As she turned she saw one of the bookcases slide to the side and a servant come in with a bundle of fabric and a tray of tea. Kagome turned to look back at him delighted with the reveal of the passageway after the servant deposited the tray and fabric on the table and left. 

Amused with the little things that excited her he reached over to the folded fabric and gave it to her as she yawned behind her hand and then wiped at her eyes removing the tears of exhaustion. 

“I had a yukata brought for you. You can sleep here for the night Ill show you to the futon.” 

With that said he stood and extended his hand to Kagome and lead her through the door to in the back of the room and left her to change and rest for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, YALL I THRIVE on comments PLEASE let me know your thoughts and that if you like/love the story! Sadly I lost a lot of my comments that were on some of the deleted chapters and goodness.... I want them back!! yall feed my soul!!


	11. Chapter 11

The second day of the festival started off much the same as the first. The Tanuki reenactment of how they came to the lands they held was very informative. The Tanuki didn’t necessarily go to war so much as they possessed the Humans nearby in a village which angered the other Kami and to punish the Tanuki for possessing the humans the Kami cursed them with the sin of gluttony and humans would place offerings of sake outside buildings to sway the Tanuki from possessing them. Eventually, the Tanuki learned to change into a human form and was able to establish villages of their own and started trades with the human villages neighboring them. Following the reenactment, the Tanuki women came into the hall carrying jugs of Tanuki sake. 

The Tanuki were lively bunch the first night may have been an introduction to the Kitsune but for the second night the Kitsune and the Tanuki collaborated well together with the magic from both types of demons was amazing. Kagome had found it mesmerizing. She was currently standing near a few of the Tanuki who was teaching some of the traditional fan dances to the attendees who were interested. It didn't take long before she was swept up with it and fans in both hands. She was having a great time and realized that a lot of the moves she was being taught were very similar to the Kagura dance moves that she learned from back home. Having been part of the shrine festivals and partaking some of the Kagura dance lessons herself she was catching on quickly. 

While dancing among the Tanuki she could feel the watchful eyes of her Inu protectors following her across the hall with every dip and pivot she did she could also feel her reiki slowing coming out and dancing joyously among the kitsune-bi that swirled around the fox dancers, The Tanuki had leaves weaving around them with their moves. The air became charged with the magics all intertwining and weaving together as the participants danced. This was the first time that Kagome didn’t feel overwhelmed with the yokai powers in the room and with her reiki being about to have an outlet into the room and dancing happily with the magics of the Tanuki and the Kitsune she was able to relax more and enjoy it. 

Taking a break from the dancing Kagome quickly found Akira and went outside to check out more of the festivities as she went through the gardens she found tons of little stalls set up and spaced out with the Tanuki and the Kitsune showing off their crafts and doing trades. It was just like a Shrine Festival it was becoming hard for her to realize that she was back in the Feudal era with all that was going on reminding her so much of home that she felt a small pang of homesickness. She ventured around the stalls with Akira following closely behind her explaining some of the items that she would come across. Since the Tanuki and the Kitsune both did a lot of business with humans there was very little that Kagome needed to be explained to her. 

As Kagome was looking over a table appraising a small dagger that had caught her eye. Quickly her attention was brought to a strong aura slowly wrapping around her. Quickly she was able to determine that it didn't mean her any harm at that moment but it was certainly not a friendly aura and more than a little unnerving to say the least. As the aura danced around her and enveloped her out of the corner of her eye she caught the owner of the aura walking up to her side. Akira stiffened slightly beside her and that put Kagome on edge and made her feel a little more uneasy about the yokai that was sliding up next to her. Turning slowly to face the demoness Kagome was met with a pair of onyx eyes that focused on her and seemed to block out the rest of the world. The demoness gave a half-smile and extended a hand out to her. 

“Hello Priestess” The demoness stated flatly looking Kagome over from head to toe as her void-like eyes traversed her Kagome felt a chill sweep over her it was almost comparable to the chill she got back from Narku’s incarnation Kanna. Kagome suppressed the shiver that wanted to run through her body. 

“Hello you can call me Kagome and you are?” Kagome put on her brightest and most friendly smile and extended her hand out to the imposing demoness in front of her. Taking a moment to extend her reiki out to get a reading on the yokai before her she took in her features noting the short jagged onyx stripes also under her eyes similar in a way to Kumi’s deep purple stripes under her eyes. The demoness looked down at her hand and sneered. 

“I am Lady Danuja, from the red inu clan. I am the second daughter of Alpha Mosu.” Kagome recognized when one was being snide with her. With no small amount of fury igniting within her. She straightened her posture and pulled her hand away from Danuja, no longer interested in trying to be friendly. She opened her mouth and bid the rude yokai a goodnight but as soon as she opened it she felt Kumi’s aura wash around them and push Danuja’s back. 

“My, my Danuja feeling threatened already? I am surprised to find you so far away from the group that is following my son around or have you already gotten your face time and put in your favors?” Kumi placed a hand on Kagome’s shoulder and guided her back around to look at the table dismissing the red inu. “Did you see something on this table that you liked Kagome? You were standing here for some time before you were distracted by your visitor.” Kumi asked gently then waved at Akira relieving her of watching over Kagome. Looking over the table again Kagome’s eyes fell to the dagger that had a sapphire crescent moon within a sun decorating the end of the hilt with an intricate gold design circling it the gold and silver of its hilt sparkling under the kitsune-bi hovering over the table. 

The Kitsune behind the table followed Kagome's eyes to the dagger. “My Lady if this dagger catches your attention I can show you the rest of the items that were made to go with it. It has a pair of kanzashi that go along with it as well.” The Kitsune reached under the table and pulled out a small box removing the lid and displaying the hairpins inside one was gold with a large star within an outline of a sun with couple chains dangling with some cherry blossoms and other small stars hanging from it and the longer chain of the two had a silver crescent moon charm. The other was silver in color and it had a crescent and hanging from it were some more stars but with some sapphires and at the end of one of the chains was a golden sun charm. Kumi looked over the items that Kagome studied awestruck and gave a small nod to the kitsune who began packing up the items and handed them to Kagome. 

“Since it is not practical for you to walk around carrying your bow and arrows within a large group of yokai without causing an uproar it would be wise for you to have some way to protect yourself. I am sure you are capable of doing much damage with your reiki alone however it does not hurt to have items that are work against those that may not be of demonic persuasion as well.” Inukimmi winked. “Come dear Kagome join me.” 

Sesshomaru watched as his conniving mother led Kagome around the gardens introducing her to the eligible males. What really annoyed him was how many of the Tanuki and the Kitsune handed her totems he caught multiple glimpses of red and pinks being handed to her the only thing that was even slightly amusing was how the flush on her face almost matched the vermillion of the totems that were handed to her. He gritted his teeth as he saw the white kitsune that was talking to Kagome the previous day walk up to them. He knew that a lot of the Kitsune would be interested in her since she had taken in an orphaned kitsune. Inwardly he cursed himself for bringing her to the festival knowing that as of right now it would not matter if they had an agreement to court each other. As far as the festival went Kagome would have to accept any and all favors that were given to her. 

He knew that he had nothing to worry about but that did not keep his beast from growling and grumbling about its female every time a flash of pink or red was caught. As she was being introduced to the eligible bachelors he watched the room and noted the reactions of the remaining demons. So far none really seemed to have a huge problem with her being here; she was popular with everyone but the inu clans which was to be expected when it came down to it. The remaining clans dealt with humans and had some kind of working relationship with them aside from the inu clans the only other negative reactions to Kagome came from the females that he had in the past had tryst with or were actively trying to pursue him. 

From the other night when he whisked her away from the event, it was clear to all at the festival that he had more of an interest in Kagome than one of just protecting her. He had become a little concerned when he watched the red inu princess go over to Kagome. It was no secret that Danuja had her sights set on Sesshomaru, he had spent decades trying to redirect her attention elsewhere he simply did not want anything to do with that part of the red inu clan her family was less than honorable and they had ties dealing with Naraku back when he was around. Those ties had caused the device in the red inu clan half stayed in the house of the moon under him and his mother’s rule the remainder stayed in the lands they had claimed for themselves. It was Mosu and his followers that decided to align themselves with Naraku and provided a sanctuary for the spider to stay when he kidnapped Rin. Sesshomaru was still holding onto that and was not likely going to forget it anytime soon. 

Surveying the gardens once more he took note of the Mosu’s clan noting that more than he was comfortable with had eyes following Kagome. He wondered if he would be able to get away with leaving early once more. Where was that damn wolf when he needed him to cause chaos? Of course, he would be nowhere around. 

Deciding that he had spent more than enough time entertaining the females that had been following him around and that he wanted to spend more time with the female he actually intended on being with he finished off his sake’ and went over to interrupt the conversation between Kagome and the snow fox. Sesshomaru’s beast demanded that he let no more time be wasted and that he go to their chosen female and spend time with her. The remaining two days of the festival would be vastly different from what the first days were. Time was limited for him to continue spending time with her until mating rights were won. 

*-*-*-*-*

Koga had watched the interactions between Kagome and Sesshomaru since he had arrived at the western palace. It was becoming abundantly clear that Sesshomaru's interests in Kagome were far deeper than that of just protecting her. Koga would admit that he wanted Kagome but he also knew that going up against the elder dog demon would be fruitless but he still had his favor with Kagome. He knew she would not return it in kind; his love for her had always been one-sided so far he wondered if she had gifted anyone with her favor yet. He noticed the snow fox had held a lot of Kagome’s attention as well that did not surprise him at all once the kitsune found out that she had adopted a kit they immediately loved her. 

Koga scanned the hall looking for Inuyasha. He was surprised when he found out that Inuyasha had been willing to let Kagome walk out of his life. He had to admit he didn't think that the half breed had it in him to make such a mature decision. Catching sight of the Inuyasha in the corner of the hall he had a gaggle of females around him, majority inu that was also surprising the inu clans were by far the most snobby of all the clans and held the purity of their bloodlines dear. Inus held strength and power above all which is why when there was mixing in the inu lines it was typically done with the wolf clans. It was unheard of them wishing to dilute their blood with any species that could be considered weaker. 

Inu no Taisho Toga’ was the only one to have ever done it and he was now a mere cautionary tale to the rest as to why it should never be done. Inu no Taisho Toga’s death had rocked the proud inu clans and the divide of the red inu clan after his death did not help matters. All the wolf inus were now treated no better than Inuyasha was by his own brother. ‘Time's changing it seems’ Koga thought to himself. It seemed to him that no matter how big or small the change Kagome had a way of forcing change and he could not help but think it was for the best. 

Looking over the demons once more he saw Sesshomaru make it over to Kagome’s side and watched as he nuzzled her hair and wrapped an arm around her. He watched as a look of contentment washed over her face and it seemed the tension drained from her body. It was different seeing such a look on her face after all this time he thought back and he could never remember seeing such a look on her beautiful features ever. ‘She deserves happiness and if she can get it from Sesshomaru then I will not stand in the way or fight it.’ He decided then that he would let her go. Just as Inuyasha had Koga could love Kagome from afar and let her go after all that's what one does when one loves one enough is it not? He looked over the room to where the white wolves were hoping to catch a shock of deep red hair of the women that had learned this lesson far sooner than he and allowed him to come to terms on his own. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Danuja watched as Sesshomaru moved gracefully through the crowd over to the human priestess and nuzzled the top of her head. It made her sick at the display however she should have expected this to happen when it became known that Sesshomaru had taken in an orphaned human child. Clearly, the House of the Moon was tainted. The affliction of the father traveled to the son and the West was becoming weak. It was sad the Silver inu’s were strong and held many desired traits within their blood. Her father was right: The West and the House of the Moon would fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to pears1208 on Tumblr for her help! Without the help I got from them this chapter wouldn't be up yet and I would still be stuck with moving this along! Nyctoqueen and SableHeart you in general have been awesome thanks for checking in with me occasionally without you I probably would have abandoned this story. This one has been exceptionally difficult for me to write. FuckingQueenofhell you also helped out on this chapter so much!

He had spent decades planning and waiting for a weak point in the defenses of the current rulers of the Western lands. Now that one had presented itself in the form of a human priestess. For years he waited for this all claimed that the Western heir was cold and ruthless and for the most part he was. Watching his interactions closely with the priestess one could see the small chips in his facade at first he was going to target the human ward but it seemed whenever he had made those plans someone else had beaten him to the punch then in the last three years Sesshomaru had begun distancing himself and his ward was being courted by a young demon slayer boy. Quickly he determined that to target her would be more hassle than worth and had to start over from scratch. Now though there was another human that Sesshomaru seemed to be taken with and he was going to expose that fault and take full advantage of it. 

He had to act quickly; he watched from a distance as Sesshomaru’s eyes followed the young Miko that he had brought to the festival he watched also as his daughter was dismissed from the presence of the Miko by Inukimmi. Then saw how Sesshomaru crossed the room to nuzzle the human renewing his scent on the Miko and then he watched as Sesshomaru slowly walked away over to the guards that stood sentry near the doors to the Shiro.

He smiled to himself when his plan formed at that moment it was nothing like the other more elaborate plans that he had before. In fact, it was much simpler. Mosu thought to himself,’ like father like son. Now is the time to act.’ He wanted the West and if he couldn't get it by having his daughter mate with the heir or him being able to successfully catch the attention of the western lady he would take it by force. He was patient but his patience had worn thin and opportunity had presented itself tonight. Mosu refused to watch the West be thrown into chaos again due to the loss of another leader who was foolish enough to fall for a human. 

A group of five left through the gardens of the western palace in the cloak of night plans had been made quickly; they did not have a long period of time to act. They had a good idea of what it was that needed to be done but their target was quick-witted and unpredictable; they needed to prepare for many outcomes they already knew what would happen if they failed. That was a good motivator to ensure that they did not. Everyone had a role in the plan and no one knew anything else other than their role, only the puppet master who knew the whole plan.

A pair went off in the distance following the edge of the garden and split up. Two more went the opposite way going to the cliff where a gazebo sat looking over the water giving a clear view to the water it was a peaceful location its beauty was unparalleled with the view that it provided. It was perfect. One would wait close to the gazebo and the other fell back about halfway down the path that leads to it. The fifth and last person watched as the others vanished into the night to their perspective places and smiled turning and seeing the two objects of his desires walking right towards him. ‘It is time.’ he thought before taking a couple of steps towards the two that were quietly talking amongst themselves as they approached.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Kagome, dear how have you been enjoying your stay here at the Western Palace? I have noticed that you do not spend very many nights here?” Inukimmi cast her eyes to the side with a knowing smile at Kagome. Feeling her cheeks heat with the unspoken words that hung in the air Kagome cleared her throat and smiled. 

“Things here have been lovely, It is weird for me to be around so many powerful youkai. I find myself a little worn down at the end of the nights but it has been an exciting experience so far. Sesshomaru takes me outside the Shiro sometimes so that I can relax my senses. He did say that tonight though he would not be able to and that I would be staying here with you.” A light chuckle caught on the wind as Kagome looked over to the Western Lady. 

“Is that so? Well, I understand the importance of needing to refresh and unwind tonight though I am interested in knowing where it is that my son takes you and just how exactly it is that he helps relax your senses.”Kumi teased and Kagome choked on the air she was breathing. ‘I swear she is going to be the death of me!’ she thought as she felt the blush in her face extend down to her neck. She thought of the time she had spent with Sesshomaru these last couple of nights and the small talks that she had with him. 

Lost in her thoughts Kagome followed Kumi around and out of the gardens away from the participants in the festival. Just as they stepped out of the garden and a tall demon with dark red-brown colored hair and piercing and sepia eyes that matched it and gave a fanged smile while dipping his head in respect to the western lady and reaching and kissing her hand. 

“My Lady you are as beautiful as ever I have yet been able to get a moment with you. Would you do me the honor of walking with me?” His smooth tenor came. 

Kumi gave him a deadpanned look. “As you can see Mosu, I am currently preoccupied I am afraid that it will have to wait until later.” She stated flatly as she started to withdraw her hand from the demon in front of her. Kagome looked at the demon taking in his features so this is the Alpha of the Red inu clan she mused to herself and noted the familiar features from Mosu to his daughter Danuja that she had met just moments earlier. They shared the same hair color and some facial features but the differences were more pronounced. Where Danuja has onyx eyes and stripes that ran under her eyes. Mosu had black stripes that ran down his face interrupted only by his striking sepia eyes. His aura felt slightly malicious and it set Kagome’s nerves on edge and brought her reiki closer to the surface. 

Mosu smiled and slid his eyes to Kagome who was standing just behind Kumi. There was a flicker of some unknown emotion in his eyes that was quickly hidden. Kagome did her best to shake it off and smile politely at the new demon that she had encountered. After the initial appraising look he gave Kagome he directed his attention back to Kumi. 

“My Lady but it is in regards to the events to take place tomorrow I plan to try my hand at earning your affections again. Could we not talk in private? It seems so rude to talk of such things in front of those that do not know of our customs. Surely our new company will not be around for the events tomorrow? They are not for those of the weak-hearted.” Mosu stared intently at the Western lady as if willing her to bend to his will. 

Kumi sighed and looked over to Kagome. “Miko dear, It seems that I will have to entertain someone else for the moment please walk along the path just up there do not go far I will keep an eye on you from here.” Kagome nodded and followed the instructions given to her before casting an uncertain look to Inukimmi, missing the slight smile that glinted across Mosu’s face. 

It was a cloudy night and held an ominous feel to it for some reason Kagome just couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched with every step she took away from Kumi. It seemed as if someone watched every move she made and every time she turned to search out her hidden stalker they vanished, aura the feel of their eyes everything. It was unnerving at how quick her prowler seemed to be able to disappear like that. As she walked away Kagome thought of the events that were to happen tomorrow from what she understood and from what little information she had from Sesshomaru the second half of the festival which focused on the mating rights of the demons and it had was heavily implied that where the fist half seemed harmonious and fun the second half of it kicked up in intensity focusing on strength and battle and this is where the inu’s and wolves that were more pack animals compared to the Kitsune and the Tanuki differed. Kitsune and Tanuki were tricksters and their strength was in their magic and shifting abilities. The inu’s and wolves were more of strategist, and used more brute force, and were prone to wars and battle plans. 

The whole thing did make her slightly nervous; she honestly was not sure what to expect coming into the next two days of the festival. Lost in thought and walking along the path that Inukimmi indicated Kagome chanced a look back to see Kumi still talking with Mosu and with the amount of gleaming fangs she could see in the moonlight she assumed it was not going well. She turned her eyes to the sky. It appeared that Mosu was not going to let the conversation end anytime soon. Standing and staring up at the stars she was waiting for Kumi to join her again. Losing herself in her thoughts and it was not long before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to sand and a small tingling sensation sweep across her senses It was a cloudy night and held an ominous feel to it for some reason Kagome just couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched. It seemed as if eyes stalked her every move made and every time she turned to search out her hidden stalker they vanished, aura the feel of their eyes everything. It was unnerving at how quick her prowler seemed to be able to disappear like that.

Slowly she kept walking, trying to shake the feeling of the eyes on her. At the end of the path a gazebo came into view she assumed this is where Inukimmi was leading her to. It was not the same as a getaway with Sesshomaru but it would help her. Walking up to it she first looked at the scene that lay before her the cloudy sky with the moon shining on the water below with its gentle waves rolling in. It was peaceful out here and would be a great place to meditate while waiting for Inukimmi, she decided. She hoped she would get more information about what would happen over the next two days. She also hoped that they would end quickly because she liked it better when she got to spend time with Sesshomaru and it made her feel more at ease with her surroundings knowing that he was there looking out for her and watching her even if he was across the room she could feel his aura touch hers or his eyes on her. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and sat down cross-legged and thankful that the kimono that she was wearing was loose enough that she could sit cross-legged. 

Starting her breathing exercises to ease into her meditation Kagome felt the sensation of being watched again but she also felt Inukimmi’s aura coming closer. She shook it off deciding that she would share her concerns with her when she made it over to her. Kagome opened her eyes in just enough time to see two male demons in front of her. He reiki rose to try and protect her when she was hit from behind and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, when you talk to us or comment it really means a lot to us writers Keep it up!  
> Also thank you to everyone who reads and bookmarks my story. Honestly, it means a lot! TCA has recently had a surplus in bookmarks and reads It makes me so happy. I am currently balancing TCA and Stay-cation before I start any more chapter stories and Stay-cation is at the halfway point 5 more chapters before it ends for TCA. I am hoping to wrap up in 6 chapters so they might start getting longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a HUGE THANK YOU to Pears1208 and fuckingqueenofhell!! Without yall lately IDK what I would do! Brainstorming with you is always fruitful! Also smilingfool thank you for all your comments! I am really happy you are enjoying the story!  
> I realized that we needed to know a little more about Mosu and his reasons why he is doing what he is doing with some help. (since yall cannot see what is actually going on in my head Thank you fuckingqueenofhell for asking these questions!) With Mosu being an OC I had freedom to really bring him to life in this chapter. This chapter really got away from me and it was getting SUPER long and I still had SO MUCH more to add so I have made it now 2 chapters and lucky for you all… You most likely will be getting two updates this week! **eeeek!**   
> I hope this answers any questions you might have had about him and his reasoning. Honestly this whole chapter makes me LOVE HIM so much even though he is the villain.

**FlashBack **  
**The Morrigan festival 800 years prior **

Mosu stood tall and proud, sword in his hand, he had hoped that it would not come down to this. He stood in the middle of the arena fixing to fight for the woman he loved. Everything had to be put on the line now. He looked over his competition, to the demon standing tall across from him. He had long silver hair in a high tail, deep blue stripes cut across his high cheekbones a stark contrast to the amber eyes looking back at him. This was the second time in as many centuries that he ended up on the other side of his opponents blade and he was not happy to be in this situation once more. He growled to himself once more and cursed the Kami’s for his luck. The opponent he faced is a fierce warrior and known to be ruthless in battle, last time they faced each other it was for the title of Inu no Taisho. 

Toga had won but Mosu was still royalty and took the place as his second in command. He had fought alongside Toga since then; that was 200 years ago. For Kumi he would do it though, he would fight for her. It was unfortunate that Toga had wanted her too. Since both he and Toga came from Royalty they did not fight to the death.That was hardly any consultation, when he could be losing the woman he wanted to spend his life with. It would be just like death anyway.

Mosu had lost, a fact that cut him to the core. Yet again he had lost to Toga. It seemed that he would always be just second best. He looked over at Kumi who stood now wrapped in Toga’s embrace as he leaned her back kissing her with the same intensity that he held in battle. Mosu felt self loathing creep into his body tinged with jealousy and inadequacy. Losing to Toga once more was a bitter pill to swallow if things were different he thought as he turned his back and walked away on the woman he had loved. 

** 548 years later**  
Mosu watched Kumi walk through the garden her mate had put in for her just after their union. She glided slowly with her pup beside her as they walked to greet Toga, he was coming back from patrols. Being the second in command Mosu was tasked with watching over the Kumi in Toga’s absence now days he preferred to go out on patrols alone. It was not lost on the everyone that Toga was starting to spend more and more time away on from the Western stronghold now days on these days when Toga was absent more and more he was able to see the look of sorrow grace Kumi’s beautiful face it would be fleeting and it only took purchase when she thought no one was looking. He always spied from a distance but he watched. He also noticed when Toga came into the barracks after patrols on the days when he was not met by his family upon homecoming that Toga smelled strongly of another not just another but a human woman to smell as strongly as he did of the woman it could only mean that he had been Intimate with her. His eyes zeroed in on Kumi as she walked to her mate. He saw her shoulders stiffen as she got closer to Toga and noted how her eyes flashed with sorrow and then narrowed before smoothing out into a blank slate again. Pain did not deserve to be on the face of one so beautiful.

**1 year later**

Toga sat in front of him as they made arrangements to have a couple of the Western guards patrol a human village. He wondered to himself what it was that was so intriguing within this village that required demon protection, especially from the Inu no Taisho. Demons did not interfere with human business; there were no rogue demons in that area, nor were there any attacks from the lesser demons. It was a small insignificant village, what made it so special? Deciding to go with the party of six demons chosen to protect the village and patrol its borders, he quickly uncovered why Toga was ensuring that it had sufficient protection. He happened to walk upon a very pregnant human woman that was covered heavily in Toga’s scent.

‘That cur has a queen back in the western palace who loves him, and is there waiting for him. And he has the gull to step out on her with a HUMAN.’ Mosu’s thoughts raged inside of him. If he had won that battle all those years ago against Toga and was able to secure mating rights to Kumi, he would have NEVER strayed from her. Not for another demoness and certainly not for a human woman. Regardless that she was a high born human. He was livid and at that moment he had lost all respect for the leader of the Inu clan. Toga did not deserve what he had if he could be swayed by a human princess, he didn’t deserve the loyalty that was shown to him. More importantly, he did not deserve the mate he had. 

Mosu had heard that there was unrest in the east. There was a dragon that had recently been causing chaos in the lands just outside of the west. They were keeping an eye on that area, just in case there was a cause to take action. The dragon was a powerful daiyoukai. He was an upstart and trying to make a name for himself the dragon's name was Ryukotsusei. So far, the dragon had not engaged with the West, but Toga was right to keep an eye out for the dragon. It was a threat; and with the Toga having a very pregnant human to protect and his lands, he was stretched so thin he couldn't focus on both. Even if he did have soldiers to protect the village, he had to be cautious. 

With the way Toga’s human whore looked and smelled, it was close to time for her to be giving birth. Muso decided at that moment, he wanted revenge for the slight that had happened against Kumi. He would be visiting Ryukotsusei. Gathering his things, he left the village and headed East. There was a dragon to find. 

Ryukotsusei was not hard to find; since he rarely took his humanoid form. The dragon's aura spread as wide as the destruction left in his wake. Mosu approached the large dragon in front of him cautiously; he bowed slightly to show respect; however all the dragon was to him currently was a means to an end. After all, he didn't want to fight the dragon. 

“Ryukotsusei, it is known that you have been going about the lands and battling the strongest warriors you could find. What if I tell you, with certainty, that the Inu no Taisho of the West who is the strongest of his clan and of this time, had bedded a human? He impregnated her, and has chosen to abandon the lands for days, sometimes weeks at a time.” Mosu watched the dragon take in the information with a spark of interest in his vermillion eyes.   
“What makes you think that I would be interested in the Western land dog? Is it not treasonous to be here sharing that information while you stand before me wearing the Western colors? Haven’t you pledged fealty to the Inu no Taisho?” Ryukotsusei prompted while shifting into his humanoid form. Standing before him now was a demon that had long gray hair and two navy blue stripes making a V down his face starting from the center of his forehead and curving off under his eyes and ending at where his ears were. The dragon's eyes remained dark red with slit cat-like pupils. 

Mosu gave a sardonic smile to the demon in front of him. “ I had pledged loyalty, However I cannot stand behind a leader that falls prey to the wiles of a human woman. It seems like a new leader is in order for the West and we follow strength. You have the strength that would make us strong again.” After stating that Mosu the dragon seemed to appreciate the compliment. 

“I will take your advice under consideration.” Ryukotsusei rumbled as he gave a fanged smile then turned and walked away. 

Smiling Mosu turned around and walked away. He knew eventually the dragon would act, after all one doesn't continue to run about plundering the lands forever. Demons lived a long time, and with the information he was just given he would have to act quick. Mosu gave it a week. Maybe two before the Ryukotsusei turned his sights westward. After all, Mosu had made sure that along the way to meet the dragon he had dropped plenty of little breadcrumbs of the human princess that was defiled by a demon lord. News like that would spread like wildfire among the humans. He didn’t worry too much about the demon guards patrolling the village finding out about Toga’s secret, it would soon spread among all the demons. He was just helping it along faster by sharing it with the dragon that was a potential threat to the Inu no Taisho. 

He looked up to the heaven’s above and thanked them that he had chosen not to take a mate anytime soon. He did have a prearranged contract to breed a heir for his clan, and so far the only pup he had was a daughter. There was still time, and he had no need to produce a son just yet. There was a possibility in the future that he could have the woman he loved in his arms, and she could give him a strong son. The only thing standing in the way was her current mate and their son. 

Currently the son did not pose a threat to him, as he was too young to rule. Kumi would rule in his stead until he was old enough. If something just so happened to happen to her pup, or if he met an untimely demise like his sire, it would be even better. Once he had his woman there would be no need for her son once she produced another.

**8 days after meeting with Ryukotsusei**

Mosu smiled to himself as one of the soldiers from the village returned stating that there was an immediate danger to the village and that the princess was giving birth. Mosu went to find Toga to inform of the current danger to his princess and her village from the dragon that they had been watching. Noting that Sesshomaru was in the room and the tense posture of his shoulders at the mention of the human and the village he saw the barely concealed rage cross the young inu’s face before turned to the window in the Inu no Taisho’s office to stare into the distance. Toga cursed and went to leave the room. It was at the moment that Toga had a foot over the threshold of the door that Sesshomaru turned to speak. ‘Are you going to protect the western lands or to protect your bastard child and its mother?” Sesshomaru asked the back of his sire. Mosu stood silent taking in the scene before him with thinly veiled interest. Toga didn’t turn to face his pup when he asked his own question. “Do you have something or someone to protect, Sesshomaru?” The younger inu just scoffed. Toga heaved a heavy sigh and left without another word Mosu followed silently behind.

He watched Toga take his true form and bound across the sky to head the dragon off before he made it to the village. Once he was out of sight Mosu went straight to the village. As he arrived he had heard the crying of the hanyo and made his way to the room where the princess was resting after the birth. Withdrawing his sword as he got there he quickly went to her and plunged his sword into her heart and twisted. Just as he was twisting a midwife was coming to the room with the infant. Leaving his sword he rushed to the midwife and snapped her neck the basket she was holding with the infant dropping to the floor. With all the excitement happening he failed to notice Toga had arrived there was a thundering growl as he took in the scene before him. Toga’s eyes bright vermillion as he rushed into the room drawing his sword; he used the hilt of the sword to strike Mosu. Toga pulled the sword from the woman with a growl tossing it to the side. Then using his own sword arching it in the air and through the her with as the woman took her first breath of live again Toga pulled his other sword as he moved quickly using the sword to strike at out with all his injury sustained from the pervious battle he moved sluggishly giving Mosu enough time to draw a dagger that he kept on his person swinging in and plunging it into the Toga’s side the dagger driving home straight into his heart. Toga to a stuttered breath and with a look of shock fell to his knees. His last words were, ‘His name is Inuyasha.’


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this so soon but here it is I hope yall enjoyed the look into the Mosu character and I hope it answered some questions. This chapter is gonna get a little angsty

Kumi stood there looking at Mosu as he held her shortly after the kiss to her hand she felt a small poke. A flash of anger went through her, She was not worried about being poisoned. The venom pumping through her veins was stronger than any concocted poison. What she was able to note rather quickly was how fast her body stopped responding to her. She stood there frozen with a snarl on her face as her muscles locked. A slow smile grew on Mosu’s face. She tried to speak but just couldn't, she needed to warn Kagome. She felt Kagome’s aura go farther away as two other aura’s got closer to the priestess. As if corralling her, they kept pushing her farther away from the festival. A growl rumbled through Kumi.   
‘How could this have happened? An attack on the west within her own home!’ Her eyes flashed red with her inner beast trying to break free from the paralytic that was quickly moving through her body. Not many things could keep a full blooded demon down, especially one that was as old as she was. This was no normal paralytic, there was also a spell woven within it. It took hold of her body, ensuring that there was no way possible she would be getting out of this without help. 

Mosu gave a fanged smile as he watched the Westen Lady’s eyes bleed red as a growl came from her. “Oh, My Lady I have waited for a long time for this. I see that your son will be taking the same path as your late mate took. We can’t have that can we? There is no use in trying to fight right now. I have worked on this spell and found the perfect paralytic to hold a Diayoukai. It has taken me centuries; and I had hoped that maybe you would've accepted me on your own, so that it would not come to this. But alas, here we are.” He caught her body as she fell into him. 

He carried her bridal style as he walked slowly down the path where Kagome was heading. She released her aura as much as she could but Mosu released his to push hers down and hide it.  
“Now, now my dear Kumi, I can’t have you alerting Sesshomaru to my plans before it is time. I need his priestess after all.” He turned her just enough so that she could see two demons come out and surround Kagome. One knocked her out as Kumi watched powelessly, as Kagome fell Kumi felt her heart stop and her beast growled in outrage. She struggled, trying to break free to go and protect the girl. If only she could move she would be able to stop this before it got out of hand. She worked harder on trying to push her aura out to alert anyone that might be nearby that could help.

Mosu chuckled lowly as he used his aura to suppress the Kumi’s he watched the human priestess fall to the ground. he felt the approaching aura behind him of his two other accomplices come up behind him and stand silently as they watch the scene play out in front of them. Mosu cursed his luck while shielding his eyes when a blinding flash of pink surrounded the priestess and the two demons he had assigned to get her disintegrate in front of his eyes with silent screams on their faces. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome inwardly cursed herself, if she would have just stayed with Kumi she wouldn’t be in this situation. But she refused to go down without a fight. She tried to push off the darkness that was threatening to take her under and she could feel Kumi getting closer to her, but something was not right. The western lady’s aura was whipping around wildly in the area; it felt almost punishing as it pushed against her; it felt like a warning telling her to run, scream, anything. 

Feeling Kumi’s aura pushing against her as the world went black she fell to her knees. Her last thought was that Kumi's aura was Feral as it approached her. The presence of two demons surrounded her. She felt panic rise, her reiki came to the surface with her distress. She wasn't able to hold it back as her eyes closed and everything went dark. She released her reiki hoping that it would be enough to protect her from the demons that had attacked her but also hoping to get someone’s attention. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga anyone that could help her and Kumi. She gave a triumphant smile when she felt the auras of her attackers start to fade. ‘Got them.’ she thought as she let the blackness take over.

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed when Danuja approached him with a suggestive smile. The last thing he wanted right now was to deal with her. Each year she approached him and gave him her totem, the signal letting him know she was open to a courting. Each year he gave her nothing in return. He did not want to court her, mate her, or have anything to do with her if he was being honest. Mosu had even sent him missives proposing that he and his daughter mate and join the clans. Sesshomaru did not see why it was necessary to join the clans when it was Mosu that had split the clan to begin with. He was not foolish enough to trust that the red clan wanted to merge on good will alone; he might not know what it was they wanted just yet but time would tell.

Danuja had just made it to his side when Tenseiga started to pulsate at his side. Sesshomaru looked down at the sword as a blue aura engulfed it and it pulsed more demanding that he pay attention to it. The sword had only called to him once before and that was when he saved Rin. This time Rin was not around, he scanned the garden area looking for any sign of potential danger. Cold dread filled his veins when he saw Inuyasha looking down at Tessaiga, it was emitting the same blue aura as his sword. Two sets of amber eyes met, coming to the same unspoken conclusion at the same time.

Screams erupted outside the garden area where Sesshomaru had watched his mother take Kagome out not long ago. There were demons running in various stages of undress following behind them the most brilliant wave of reiki rushing toward him like a tidal wave. 

Tenseiga and Tessaiga were thrumming with power as both were drawn from their sheaths as spurn to action Sesshomaru bolted to the end of the gardens grabbing Inuyasha by the back of his hoari on the way just behind them Koga followed his cyclone picking up speed at they all raced to where the reiki had come from. Sesshomaru could feel his mothers aura whipping around wildly it had been a long time since she had released this much of her aura that immediately push him on edge there was to much happening between the demons running from the wave of purity rushing at them the smells of arousal ,panic, fear, purity, and burnt hair and flesh from those that were not able to escape the reiki fast enough. His eyes bled red and a growl resonated from his chest. He had just gotten Kagome back and he would not lose her! 

~*~*~*~

Mosu had never seen a blast of reiki like that before. There were not many that had possessed spiritual powers like that, he had surely underestimated the priestess. He was momentarily awestruck as he watched a neon pink wave of reiki erupt out in waves from the woman, it purified the two of the four demons he had enlisted. A painful loss he was not expecting. 

A barrier surrounded the priestess as she fell to the ground. A growl of frustration escaped Muso's lips. He would have to wait until it receded to get anywhere close to her. There was no way that the burst of power went unnoticed by the partygoers. He needed to think and to think quickly. Mosu pulled his aura inside him, allowing Kumi’s aura to whip about wildly. Between her aura and the burst of reiki there would be nothing tying him to the scene that played out in front of him. For now he had Kumi, and that would have to be enough. He would not underestimate the power of the human in front of him again. Utter chaos had erupted behind them, with demons screaming and running in fear as the reiki rushed towards them. He then looked at the demoness he held in his arms, he would not leave her even if he could. Now she knew too much. Quicker than he liked, he felt Sesshomaru’s aura reaching out and searching as he approached. 

Mosu didn’t have time anymore with all that happened; his scent and aura would be whipped from the area due to the potency of the reiki that exploded from the miko before him. He leaned down and whispered in Kumi’s ear “I'm sorry.” Then kissed the crescent on her brow before bringing his other fist up and knocking her out. As soon as she was unconscious her aura receded. He had only one option at this point. Luckily the reiki receded to a tolerable level and it wouldn’t do too much damage to his person or his precious cargo, as he ran off the edge of the cliff. The remaining two companions followed him and they dived off into the water below. The water would make it impossible to track anything and it would get rid of any lingering traces of reiki on their bodies. 

~*~*~*~

His beast was close to breaking all of the restraints that he held on it when they crested to the top of the cliff. Kagome laid motionless on the ground under a barrier of her reiki. His beast's howls and whining echoed in his head. Sesshomaru tried to get his bearings about him, fighting to push his beast back so he could think rationally and logically for a moment. He was struggling for control as his emotions rolled inside of him like the cyclone at his back. He released Inuyasha, dropping him as he inhaled deeply trying to scent the air around him and pick up on who might have been responsible for causing this. He didn’t bother holding back the growl when he could not find any scent that stood out. All that he could pick up on the way was the multitude of feelings from the demons that followed, but as he got closer he picked up on his mother's residual aura and the scent of Kagome’s reiki. Anything else that was here was effectively whipped away. Stopping just on the outside of the barrier that Kagome was surrounding his future mate, her ebony hair splayed on the ground as she lay there. Tenseiga pulsated in his hand and he heard a whisper of his father's voice coming from it. ‘Do you have someone to protect, Sesshomaru? Go to her’ His golden eyes widened infinitesimally with shock. Tenseiga had never spoken to him before. He could feel his father's attitude resonate from it frequently at times but never had it actually spoken to him. 

“What the fuck?” Koga stepped out of his cyclone and surveyed the area, eyes resting lastly on the barrier.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha and Koga called out.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart beating, Tessaiga and Tenseiga had now quieted down to a hum. Still both glowed blue, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went closer to the barrier, and Tessaiga took on a red hue. Inuyasha pushed it closer to the barrier that encased Kagome. Sesshomaru had no reservations; he just walked into the barrier without a second thought, his future was in there. She was his to protect and at this moment he needed to reassure himself that she was alive; his instinct demanded it. He came up to her side within the barrier and dropped to his knees in front of Kagome. Dropping Tenseiga to the ground beside him, he pulled Kagome into his arms and buried his nose in the juncture of her neck. Inhaling the fruity scent and that held a hint of mint that was a balm to his frayed nerves. 

“Kagome, wake up.” he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. He could feel demons slowly coming from the gardens now that her reiki had started dissipating all curious as to what had happened and he knew that at this moment he wasn’t exactly acting like the stoic lord they knew him as but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Kagome had been attacked on his lands under his nose he would get retribution for this. He felt Inuyasha come into the barrier hesitantly, but he stopped as soon as the warning growl had erupted from Sesshomaru daring anyone to come any closer. 

Kagome opened her eyes to see a mass of silver hair in front of her. She heard Sesshomaru whispering in her ear to ‘wake up’ and then a low menacing growl rumbling out of him. Looking up she saw Inuyasha standing a distance away from her with shock clearly written on his face. She brought her hand up to his cheek silencing him.

“Sesshomaru?” She felt the tension leave his shoulders and the exhale of breath tickle her neck. He kissed the underside of her jaw in apology before pulling away enough to look into her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he asked the worry clearly expressed in his eyes. Kagome took inventory of herself for a moment before nodding slightly to him.   
“I’m just really tired.” Sesshomaru nodded, gabbing Tenseiga and sheathing it, then pulling her close and taking off on his yokai cloud and headed to his home. There was no way he was letting her stay in the Shiro tonight; she wasn’t leaving his sight again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Meldrymoon

As he traveled questions swirled in his mind. He wondered where his mother was and what could have possibly happened for her to not be with Kagome. What had caused her to release such an overwhelming amount of aura? Why had it only left Kagome's reiki behind?

The whole flight he kept her sleeping figure close to him, arms wrapped around her like iron. He buried his nose into her hair to soothe his frayed nerves. His beast had been frothing at the mouth, demanding that they get her to safety and ensure that there was not one scratch on her beautiful body. Sesshomaru agreed. He and his beast were both furious that she had been put in danger and possibly harmed there right under his nose. 

The mountain home came into view, after what seemed like ages. Seeing it calmed him just a tad, all servants working for the Lord of the West were vetted for their loyalty. Every demon at this home was someone he had handpicked, the guards of the best, ones that showed promise and he worked with hands-on. Only the best would do for his future family. 

He had gone out of his way to ensure the happiness of each member of staff and made sure that their loyalty was earned. The staff here did not see the cold aloof lord he was at court within the walls of the western Shiro after all this was to be a happy place for his future pups and mate and it was his little oasis a place of peace and to be filled with love, hope, and happiness.  
In these walls, she would be safe. 

Landing at the edge of the plateau he walked up to the gates. His guards hastily opened the doors for them. Commanding the guards down, he warned them that he would be erecting a barrier for the night for additional security. He instructed one to retrieve his brother. The other was to retrieve the wolf prince, Yasu, and Shippou from the palace. They were to bring them to his study once they arrived.

Nodding to his servants as he approached the door of the home, he instructed that some tea be made for Kagome. Taking her to the sitting area and placing her on a cushion near the fire that was flickering, he grabbed a fur and wrapped it around her. He could still scent the slightly sour smell of residual fear lingering in her usually naturally soothing scent. It had lessened greatly when she woke up and realized that it was him holding her close. 

He waited until she was settled and was sipping on the tea that he had bought for her, settling himself close to her. They waited in silence for a few minutes. He would try to give her as much time as possible but unfortunately, he had questions for her that needed to be answered. He loathed asking so soon after she awoke, but time was of the essence. The Western lady was missing, and with the way her aura had been unleashed from near where Kagome was attacked, he had a feeling of dread weight heavy in his stomach. 

His mother was not one to release that much power unless she had a good reason. She had been trying to fight, or alert him that something was going on. He just didn’t understand what had happened that she was trying to alert him to. Why wasn’t she with Kagome when he found her? Why did Kagome even get attacked in the first place? Who was behind this? 

The questions just kept coming. Where was she now? What happened to Kagome the reason why she had to release that much power? 

Looking over to the woman that he adored in many ways, he rested a hand on her knee as he watched her. “ Kagome can you tell me what happened?” 

She turned to look at him; she had a slightly dazed look on her face. “Your mother and I were walking when we got stopped just short of exiting the garden by…” she looked thoughtful for a moment. “He had brownish eyes and two black lines that ran down his forehead to his eyes and halfway down his cheeks.” She watched as his eyes narrowed as he nodded and felt the displeasure roll through his aura.

“I walked away a little to give them privacy since he seemed to want to talk to her alone. She told me not to go too far. I should have listened but I didn't. I ended up walking too far. As I was walking I realized too late that someone was watching me. Following me. It was unnerving that I just kept walking. I thought that maybe it would go away.” As she continued to talk, he listened quietly and nodded occasionally. Internally he was struggling with the thought of her feeling danger and continuing to walk on. He wanted to tell her that it was silly of her to continue on but knew that it was a fight or flight response. Knowing her as he did, she tried to avoid fighting as much as possible. Unless one of her loved ones were in danger. 

He knew that she would throw her very life on the line when it came to the ones she loved. She wouldn't think twice when it came to her own self-preservation. He blamed himself for letting her out of his sight, and not taking better care to keep her close. He had not exactly kept it secret that he was interested in her during the festival, and demons were predators first and foremost.

Listening to her continue on he clenched his fist when he heard about how when she had seen two male demons attempt to attack her. He was proud when she said she had purified them before she blacked out after being hit from behind. His Miko was strong, and pride filled him. If there had been anything left of those demons that had threatened her, he would go back right now with Tenseiga and bring them back to life just to kill them again. They were lucky there was nothing left of them for him to do so. 

Hearing that she had been struck he gently turned her back to him as he checked her head and her neck looking for any open wounds that he could help treat. He didn’t have high hopes of finding any. With the amount of her power she released, her reiki would have healed her. Leaving nothing behind for him to see, or to even catch any scent they may have left behind on her person. 

He felt his guard approaching his barrier with the requested guest and he dropped it to let them all in before lifting it again. He kissed the crown of her head. “Drink your tea Kagome I have some business to attend to. I had your Kit and Yasu brought here. They will be here shortly.” With that, he stood and made to leave to meet the new arrivals at the door. 

“Sesshomaru..” The scent of worry rolled off her in waves. He turned to address her fears as her worry rose, his beast demanded he stay to comfort her and not let her out of his sight again. 

“Do not worry Kagome, I am not leaving you, I am only going to retrieve your kit and Yasu. They have just arrived, I will send them here to keep you company while I am in the study just down the hall to discuss other matters with the others.” She nodded to him, and her worried scent receded. He took another moment to take her in and look her over before he went to the door. 

Sending Yasu and the kit with one of the housekeepers to meet with Kagome, he led Inuyasha and Koga out to his office and as soon as they made it to the office he shut the door and put up a soundproof barrier.

“Have either of you heard anything at all while in the Shiro that would have indicated Kagome was being targeted?” He watched as both shook their heads at him. 

“I would have assumed after the introduction that your mother provided for me and her that she would have been left alone and then when you practically claimed her and whisked her away the other day also.” Inuyasha stated flatly clenching his fist 

“Nothing has been quite what I expected it to be while I have been here. First, you take Kagome off with you traveling the way you have been watching her every move and interaction. I have felt her aura disappearing with yours every night we have been here.” Inuyasha was now glaring heavily at him waiting for an answer. Sesshomaru looked at the two in front of him. One who had claimed rather loudly and publicly that Kagome was his woman and then also proceeded to offer her a mating totem once more loudly and publicly. Remembering it now made him want to reach across the table between them and strangle the wolf. His only saving grace was that he was being silent and only nodding to the question that was asked. 

He knew that eventually, they would ask but right now there were more important things for him to be doing like getting whatever information they could have heard around the western Shiro and then going back to his future mate and reassuring himself and his beast that she was here and that she was still breathing and alive not that he had walked upon a scene earlier this night with her lying motionless on the ground with barely a heartbeat. As if he didn’t just hear the fang that his father left him telling him to go to her. Thinking about it put him on edge again and caused his beast to rebel about letting her out of his sight again. His need to go back to her, hold her and see her was practically a raging fire within his body demanding he takes action and go back to her. 

Sesshomaru looked at his brother first then to Koga maintaining eye contact he said evenly. “I have asked Kagome to court her. She has accepted my suit and said that she is not interested in pursuing any others at this time. Kagome will be MY future mate.” He watched Koga nod slightly at him before he spoke. 

“I will be withdrawing my request to court her tomorrow in the arena for mating rights.” 

“YOUR FUTURE MATE?!” Inuyasha bellowed.”You don’t even like HUMANS, and YOU tried to KILL her!” Sesshomaru cringed inwardly at the reminder. 

“I am well aware of what I have done in the past little brother however, my past biases aside my beast and I are united in our choice of mate and she has accepted us. You have no claim on her anymore. If you have nothing to add to the actual topic of discussion about what you may have heard around the Western Shiro then you are no longer needed here; either of you. You will go back to the Shiro tonight and both of you will see if you can find anything out about whom may have attacked her tonight and who it is that has the current western lady.” Sesshomaru dropped his barrier and one of the guards came in from outside. He gave them the description of the male demon that had stopped Kagome and his mother and told him to share the information with the guards at the Shiro and to try and figure out who the mystery demon could be. There were a few that matched that description that are in attendance at the festival.

Once he felt the aura of Koga, Inuyasha, and his guard leave that was escorting them back he traversed the hall to the sitting area where he left Kagome. When he made it to the room he took a moment to take in the sight before him. Apparently, Yasu had learned to take his larger form and curled around a sleeping Kagome who was holding her kit close to her. He let a smile come to his face before he strode over and gently moved the kit from her arms and laid him on a cushion still within Yasu’s curled form and covered him with a fur. He scooped Kagome in his arms, pulling her close and inhaling deeply. 

Breezing through the house with his precious cargo in his arms, he went straight to his chambers. He laid her on the large futon in the middle of the room and covered her with the white fur as he laid her down. Gently, he tried to move away, but a dainty hand wrapped around his wrist halting any and all progress. He looked at the now bright blue-gray eyes that looked at him with slight alarm. 

Her voice was slightly husky with sleep as she looked at him with now pleading eyes. “Don’t go. I don’t want to be alone.” He gave her a small smile and bent down over her cupping her cheek in his left hand. She still held his right wrist captive, so pressed his forehead to hers. “ I would never dream of it, Kagome. For tonight you will not be out of my sight or any distance too far from me. I was simply going to change into appropriate attire for sleep. Would you like a yakata?”

She heard that he asked a question but she couldn’t find it in her to answer. Her nerves were still a little frayed from earlier and she could see the lines of tension in his golden eyes and how stiff his posture is right now. When she had woken up after she released her power earlier that night to try and save herself only to find herself in his arms and he nuzzled in her neck she was immediately taken back to his den before they came to the festival it seemed like it was so long ago. 

She missed sleeping in his arms and the warmth and the security that it gave her to be with him since they had arrived for the festival when she had not gotten to sleep in his arms. She had been denied the security that she now craves. He would be close enough for her to feel his aura every night when he took her away from the palace but he was never right beside her like she wanted. Then tonight she wasn’t even going to be allowed to feel his aura wrapping around hers as he lulled her to sleep if it had not been for the attack, tonight she was supposed to stay at the palace with Kumi.

A lot had happened tonight and she could still feel her reiki recovering and she needed the rest but she also at this moment wanted to feel loved, treasured, and protected. All of these things she found when she was wrapped in his arms. She knew that when they were traveling before coming here for this kami forbidden festival she had more time with him and she got to actually see him. She got a little of that back when they were alone and in his little hideaways from the western palace and court. She had him alone right now and she felt they both needed the closeness that they only got when they were together. 

She looked deeply into those eyes and she tightened her hand on his wrist. She was tired of doing things his way she didn’t want to wait and court anymore. She knew what she wanted and she wanted him, she wanted to be with him, now. She got to her knees and pulled gently on his arm letting him know that she wanted him to come closer. 

He allows her to pull him to her now that she is up all he wants is to hold her close he wants so much all at once and the feelings are overbearing. He can see in her eyes that she wants to: it's unspoken and at that moment they are on the same mental wavelength they need the closeness, as he moves closer he feels the tension leaving his body as the space between them closes. Before he knows it he has his hand cupping the back of her head and his lips are pressed against hers as she returns his kiss with a fever that he has never experienced before. 

They both feel a raging fire of need ignite in their veins and just as that fire ignites their hands are spurred into motion, clothes are being stripped off and tossed to the side. He wraps her in his arms as he lays her back and he has a feeling of completeness as he admires her bare from beneath his. He is going to worship her like the goddess she is; he kisses a trail down her body and pays homage to each scar he finds along the way. There is a large scar running down her left side. It looks like it may have been a bite mark he kisses and licks down it finding his way to the thicket of curls between her legs that hides the temple that he has longed to taste. 

As he is getting ready to enter he feels an urgent pull on his hair. He looks up her body to meet her eyes and is pretty sure that every emotion he is currently feeling is being reflected back at him as he meets her chaotic blues. He wants to take his time but at this moment the need that he sees in her eyes and the need from his beast are all screaming that there is time to worship and pay tribute later.  
They are looking for reassurance their bodies knew were aching to be joined. He has been fighting his instincts to claim her ever since the day in his den before he brought her here and his self-control and resistance is falling. He is tired of fighting his wants when it comes to her. He could have lost her today. He had not feared many times in his life but he feared the worst today when he heard tenseiga urging him to go to her. Thinking about it still puts him on edge and gives him anxiety he had never felt before. 

He makes a decision at that moment he can worship later he wants the closeness that can be brought when their heated flesh meeting his lips are back on hers as she opens her legs for him. One hand is sliding from his shoulder down to his waist as the other cups his cheek lovingly. He feels her aura rise and press and pull against his own and he breaks the kiss to meet her eyes once more. 

“Are you sure?” He searches her face as she whispers an ‘i’m sure.’ His beast fights for control. He has wanted this for a long time and was refusing to be left out of what was about to happen. Sesshomaru tried to fight for control to keep his beast locked away for now and lost the battle when she bucked her hips against him as he felt himself being covered in her slick arousal coating the tip of him. His eyes bled red as his beast surged to form the cage he was locked in and making an appearance. 

“Kagome.” He said her name like a plea coming out with a growl following behind it as he struggled internally with himself. ‘We will not hurt our mate. Let us enjoy time with her as well!’ his beast demanded. 

Before he could think or respond to his beast Kagome cupped his cheeks in both her hands and kissed his forehead, nose, and chin. “Sesshomaru it’s okay. Just move.” she assured and demanded him and he gave up the fight and just moved as she wanted. He started to release his aura slowly to meet with hers and felt as their auras danced and intertwined with each other as he entered her with a moan. 

The moment he was fully seated in her, feeling her in his arms, their auras mixing, her lips dance across his and his face down his jaw following an invisible path down his neck he gave himself over to the feeling of completeness it was as if his world suddenly exploded with color and that before he had been seeing a dull watered down version of life. Their hips met on and on again as he drove them both higher and higher releasing more and more of their auras soon her pink and his emerald auras had taken on a gray tint as they mixed. 

“Kagome, I… have to… bite… you.” It came out with small growls in between as he spoke to let her know what was about to happen. 

She bared her throat to him as she went in to kiss down his own neck and stopping with a kiss on his shoulder he gave a few more powerful thrust before both lost themself in their orgasm and as they met their peak his fangs clamped down on too her shoulder and he pushed some of his yoki into her body marking her as his forevermore. Once the bite was done he rolled over pulling her on top of him. They wouldn’t be able to move for a while since he was stuck inside her for the time being, not that either would want to move as it is. It would be more comfortable for her this way. He kissed his now mate once more and wrapped her in his arms and they basked in silence and feeling of each other and the new bond that was being created between them linking them to each other and exposing their every feeling of contentment, tiredness, and happiness until sleep claimed them.

He woke a couple of hours later when he felt Kagome shift in her sleep and partially slide off of him. He nuzzled her hair and kissed the crown of her raven head. He inhaled her minty scent that was now laced with traces of his own and smiled. He wasn't thrilled that he had almost lost her and he had originally wanted to follow tradition but it didn’t matter now. Tradition is overrated he thought and his beast hummed in agreement. It’s not like he hadn’t broken tradition before and he wasn’t one to let traditions or others tell him how to live his life, and that wasn’t going to start now. As far as he was concerned Kagome was his, and it didn't matter what any of the others thought. He knew that he could protect her and he also chose someone that was a formidable power on her own as his mate. The explosion of her power yesterday would be enough that any youkai that had felt it would not dare challenge her, and they certainly wouldn’t question him. If they knew better. 

His beast purred in content as their combined scents and the lingering arousal scents of their lovemaking still hung heavy in the room. Kagome now half on his chest, giving him the most wonderful view of his mating mark on her over her heart. The mark was a royal purple waning crescent moon that matched the one on his brow following the curve of the moon was six pink cherry blossom flowers that shimmered the same pink color as her reiki and connected to the top of the crescent was an emerald star that shimmered with slightly with his youki that was now adorned her body. He could feel her through the bond that now linked them, he closed his eyes and prodded the bond slightly he could feel her powers reach out to him though the bond smiled. They would have to start the day soon, he had to find out who had tried to attack her and who had kidnapped his mother. He would find them and they would pay for the attack on the west and on her. He would ensure it. For now, he wanted to let her get some more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! I usually only do 2k words per chapter but this one ended up being 4k and that's what kinda took so long! Here are the links! Make sure you comment. They feed my soul, and let me know you enjoy the story!!  
> Kagome's mating mark  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

Mosu paced, he should have known things would not go in his favor. That's what he gets for rushing a plan on the spur of the moment. He should have observed more; he had heard of the Shikon Miko, but never paid much attention. Last he heard of her, she was brash, untrained, and over compassionate; none had ever spoken of the considerable power that she held within. He cursed inwardly, he should have listened to all that was said about the Miko. He only knew the rumors, she had traveled across Japan to purify vile hanyo that had threatened all and had adopted an orphaned kitsune.

Mosu had known Toga for ages and clearly, his son wasn’t like his sire. Toga had found a beautiful human princess that was dainty and fragile. It had been decades and Sesshomaru had never shown any interest in any female. Other than occasionally taking place in carnal pleasures. Even the females lucky enough to get a night with the stoic lord, none had ever had the chance for a repeat performance. Leaving it hard to use one of them as a pawn in his plans. The human Miko he brought looked fragile and dainty until her massive amount of power was released from that unsuspecting frame. That type of power could win wars and be weaponized brilliantly. For a moment he wished he could have let go of his desire for Kumi and just go straight for the priestess. He recalled feeling that slight sting on his skin as her power rippled over him, causing a shiver through him. With that kind of power, he would have to have a new plan.

He looked over to Kumi, the one that he had loved for so long from a distance. Anger and hatred shone defiantly in her eyes. However, it did not stop the feeling of accomplishment at having her here with him now. 

That led to a whole new problem, what was it he was going to do with her now that he had her? He looked over her noble form her hands and feet bound, leaving her immobile on the floor, even in the state she was in; she still managed to look regal as ever. 

He walked over to her and cupped her cheek. “Kumi, would you like to share some information about your son's new pet? She seems so unassuming for the amount of power that she released.” He watched as Kumi smiled showing the tips of her fangs.

“I imagine that it was quite the shock for you, Mosu, Did you honestly think that Sesshomaru brought someone to an event full of youkai that could not in some way protect herself?” She taunted. “Now tell me why am I here Mosu, what is it you want and where is Kagome?” she growled out.

Mosu looked thoughtfully for a moment. “I am unsure as to where she is. I had to leave without her or she would be here with you dear. However, I am sure your son is taking care of her.” The last part came out as a growl. “Had I have known that she had the potential to be so useful, I might have left you for her. Alas, I found that out too late. As did my two of my helpers, who were purified on the spot”. 

“As for why you are here. I want what I have always wanted you. However, it's hardly going to be beneficial for me to have you now.” He smiled wickedly as he walked around the room that they were in. Her eyes followed him as she watched, finally taking in the room that she was in. It held a shoji screen under the thick layers of dust that coated the room, she could make out that it was a bedroom. Silk curtains hung on the walls, on them held a familiar design of the Western crest Sakura blossoms within a hexagonal pattern, her eyes widened and traveled back to the shoji screen standing in the middle of the room. It held the same pattern at the bottom that matched the curtains, and the top of it had the matching design of an inuyoukai, one that was given to her by her late mate...Toga. 

Mosu watched as she took in the room and the telltale signs of the Western crest and the gifts that were given to the previous occupant of this residence he watched with a twisted sense of gratification as the realization of how these objects came to be here dawned on her.

He looked at her with a perfect imitation of the same stoic mask that Sesshomaru wore. “I brought you to the abandoned palace of his human lover.” He watched her face as he said that there was no need for him to detail who it was he was talking about. She knew. “ I thought that it would have been ironic that your son met the same fate as his father that perished here for the same crime of falling for a human.” He spat the words out as if they were poison on his tongue. “You know all those years ago it was I who killed him.” He stopped then watching horror and pain cross her features. 

Kumi looked up at the male standing before her and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
“You,” she whispered and was cut off. 

“Yes,” Mosu smirked “Me. Twas I who dealt the final blow to him as he came to protect his fragile useless human and the abomination that he sired that you recently welcomed into the West and not only that you offered protection to that abomination too!” He snarled “Toga didn’t deserve you!”

He was shocked silent by the laugh that came from the Kumi “So you are doing this because over five hundred years ago YOU lost to someone you feel didn’t deserve me but you feel that YOU do?” she laughed out “Mous even if you had won you would have needed my consent to the mating. I would never have consented to you!!” Her voice was increasing in volume and by the end, she was almost screaming.

She could not believe what she was hearing losing her mate had been a painful experience even now she still felt the missing piece of her being without Toga around it was a dull ache now, a longing that would never end right now she wanted nothing more than to rip out the throat of the being in front of her for his actions that caused the loss of her mate. 

To hear that Mosu was planning to try and kill Sesshomaru just because a human had caught his attention incited her wrath even more. For her son to even show an inkling of the emotions he was displaying lately had been a miracle. 

"You underestimate Sesshomaru and Kagome. Mosu, you are playing a dangerous game you may have ended up getting one over on Toga but it is not likely to happen with Sesshomaru. You think that she makes him weak but you have no idea just how incorrect and foolish you are to think that." She taunted watching as he stilled from his agitated pacing. She was unable to stop the words from coming out of her mouth at this point. “He will kill you Mosu, I only hope that I am there to see it when he does. If it's not him I hope it's Kagome the human you think that has weakened him, now you know what she can do it would be ironic for you to fall at the hands of a human woman that you hold so much hatred for.”

He knew she was right, he had underestimated Miko and he has watched Sesshomaru throughout the years from afar he has more than earned his name and reputation. Kumi watched in satisfaction as the red inuyoukai’s shoulders tensed and he brought a hand up to his neck in a nervous gesture. She smirked “Regretting your choices now Mosu? He can carry on the title without me. I am not needed to rule the lands. I assume your first plan was to take both of us. You were thwarted by a Miko, the same Miko that it is you are so desperate to have in your hands now. Good luck next time you try.” 

Mosu had enough he loved her but there was no way he could think and listen to her. It was already a stressful situation and he would have to get creative if he was going to try a second time to get the Miko. He walked over to her with a rueful smile on his face. “I wish you would just shut up so I can think.” She laughed and he walked behind her wrapping his arms around her neck tightly. “I think it's time for you to take a nap, my dear,” his warm breath ghosted over her ear and he held tight till she passed out. “Sleep well.” 

He stood still looking over her regal form now slumped on the ground, let out a sign, and whispered to himself. “What to do?” his eyes fell to a purple totem that fell from one of her hidden pockets.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome was startled awake from her slumber. She vividly remembered those muddied red eyes and his name tumbled from her lips. ‘Mosu.’ Subsequently as the name slipped out, she felt the warm pillow she was cuddling up to tense. The memories of last night came back to her. She was with Sesshomaru last night. They threw caution to the wind and mated. She flushed slightly realizing she had just woken up and mentioned another man’s name. Wide blue eyes and slightly red cheeks looked up and met puzzled arum eyes. 

“Mosu was there before I was attacked. He wanted to talk to your mother. That's why I wasn’t with her.” As the words dawned on him that she was remembering something that had happened before her attack he took in the sanguine look in her eyes. 

He had a name now and with that name, he needed to redirect some of his personnel to try and locate Mosu. The more he thought about the name the more burgeoning dread he felt. He remembered the battle after his father had died where Mosu had risen up and caused the clans that were all once united under his father’s rule to be divided. Back then, he was too busy and understaffed to deal with the issue. There was a civil war in his lands, and all of his father’s enemies chose that moment to attack thinking that the West was weak. Sesshomaru was being challenged and pulled in every direction. 

Mosu had been suspicious for some time now and had been watching over the years. Nothing had never come back on his radar as a potential issue that needed to be dealt with again. Things had remained relatively peaceful between the two clans and it seemed that they wanted to merge once again that is why Mosu had continuously sent his daughter Danuja his way. All thoughts stopped that moment and he felt the rising dread he was feeling settle in his stomach like a boulder. 

‘That's it.’ He focused on Kagome who he still held close. Mosu had known about his father’s human mistress and that was when problems had started with Mosu and the civil war within the clan started. Sesshomaru had brought a human priestess to a youkai festival that served to help them find their mates while honoring the goddess of Love and War. It was one of the things he was worried about when he brought Kagome here. It was a risk that he had calculated and planned for and thought that he had under control. How could he have been so wrong and overlooked Mosu? 

He felt for Kagome through their new bond, reassuring himself by kissing the crown of her head and hugging her just a little tighter to himself. 

“I must go and alert my men. If he has her we will find her. I want you to stay close to your attendant today when you are not with me. I have to make an appearance with the wolves and ensure that the claim on you from the prince is renounced. Then we will spend the rest of the day here." Giving her a passionate kiss he got up going over the mental checklist he had. 

*~o0o~*

Akira stood looking at the mark on Kagome’s shoulder. It was beautiful, the purple crescent moon with sakuras along the crest of it. She had known that Lord Sesshomaru had kept an eye on Kagome, but she didn’t realize that the relationship between the two was of this magnitude. Akira mulled over her limited options as she pondered what she should do now.   
Secretly she had been sharing the inner workings of the house of moon with Mosu for some time. She hoped that one day she would be able to garner the affections from him that she desired with her loyalty. Over the years she was watching Kumi and sharing the information with her lover. She was flabbergasted for centuries she had been working with Mosu trying to get their daughter and Sesshomaru together. She had watched her daughter from afar and was hoping that by mating with Sesshomaru she would finally be able to have her daughter close by even if Danuja didn’t know who she was all she wanted was what was best for her. She also wanted Mosu to finally move on from Kumi. It seemed Akira, Danuja and Mosu were always going to be left longing. Her heart hurt as she looked at the mating mark she finished helping Kagome get ready for the third day of the festival that they would be attending shortly. Once finished here she would be going to rendezvous with Mosu. He was curious as to what had been going on within the Shiro lately and she was to give him an update. 

*~o0o~*

They arrived after the reenactment Sesshomaru made sure that Kagome had the daggers that his mother had bought for her just before she was kidnapped. He made sure to show her a couple of defensive moves before they arrived at the Shiro. The majority of the Shiro was now full with wolves and inuyoukai predominantly some of the kitsunes and tanuki lingered but not many the ones that did were part of the royal families and were higher lords and they stayed to watch of the mating rights. 

Today started the second half of the festival Inuyoukai and wolves prided themselves on having strong mates and this part started with a demonstration of the males and their powers and strength for the female youkai that they want to impress. Before the proceedings started Koga stood on the dais reserved for the Lords of the lands that sat at the end of the clearing. He waited until the cacophony of voices died down. 

“Before we get started today I would like to revoke my claim on Miko Kagome. I stand here in front of all of you to bear witness.” Once he had finished he took a seat on the dais next to Sesshomaru who gave an imperceptible nod. 

Sesshomaru only needed to buy time for now he only had to be here for a short amount of time then Kagome and he could leave. He was not about to keep her out in the open. The dread from this morning was still in his stomach, a stationary rock that had set up camp. His men were still looking for Mosu and any signs of his mother that could be found. So far no one had been able to locate him but if Sesshomaru was correct in his thinking he would make an appearance soon it was a matter of when and where. All he hoped is that his mate would not be around when it happened. 

The demonstrations of power and peacocking had begun; there were a few wolves that had already gone through their challenges to earn the affections from the females they desired to share their life with. When Mosu walked into the clearing interrupting the current combatants on the field, his red eyes falling on Sesshomaru with a sneer on his face, all attention was drawn to him as he stood there in silence. His muddy-red eyes slid over to Kagome and the sneer widened. 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” He said with disdain. “ Rumor has it that you have taken a mate.” Leaving a pregnant pause. Whispers erupted around the area and all eyes landed on Sesshomaru and Kagome. Through the mating bond, he could feel a staggering amount of emotion flowing through. Sesshomaru maintained his silence waiting to see where this was going to go. 

“What is it with you sliver inus and your affliction for human women you are going to meet the same fate as your father? Even the wolf came to his senses and let her go, here you go and mate her on a whim like this going against tradition and shaming yourself you need a demoness to give the lands an heir.” Mosu smirked as the collective eyes went between him and Sesshomaru. “You know that any children you have will be hanyo and cannot take the title of Lord of the lands. At least your father was smart enough to keep his human as a mistress and kept his secret hidden.”

Kagome released a displeased noise and in his peripheral, he saw her hand clench and release glow a light pink she opened her mouth when he reached over and placed a hand on her knee to keep her from speaking. Sesshomaru stiffened and loosed a low growl. “ What this Sesshomaru does is none of your concern Mosu. I am a Lord as a Lord. I have the ability to change tradition and make my own choices. I will not be ruled by an archaic tradition. My choice in mate will be of no consequence to you. You are no longer part of this clan.” he stated in a cool flat tone that promised that if this continued there would be a promise of bloodshed.

Mosu smirked and his eyes landed on Kagome again. “You are not denying that you have taken a mate Lord Sesshomaru please tell me the rumors are not true it would not look very good for one of the lords of the land deciding on a whim like an immature pup to take a mate, especially one that is of such a weak species. A human is hardly worthy of one of your standing.” 

Sesshomaru had decided enough was enough he looked to the servant that had been with Kagome since the first day of the festival. “Take Kagome to my mother’s chambers and guard her with your life. If anything happens to her.” He left the sentence open letting the servant think of the worst. Akira looped her arm in Kagome’s and led her on away from the field towards Shiro. She gave a sidelong glance to the women beside her and inwardly she sighed. 

Akira felt a little twinge of regret but at the same time, she thought of her daughter. The girl would never have her chance with Sesshomaru currently as it stood, not while this Miko held his mating mark. She tried to push the regret away, she liked Kagome but this was necessary for her daughter's happiness. Inwardly sighing, she remembered back when she had Daunja before she was taken after only ten short years. Her daughter was trained to be the heir Mosu needed. Unfortunately, when she was taken from her; Mosu filled her head with tales of her alleged death and other lies. When in truth, she was here all along. Still working for Mosu, and clinging to any hope that maybe one day she would get to be with her family. 

Akari cursed the day that she had slept with Mosu and had become pregnant. Leaving her current situation she was currently in. Where her own child didn’t even know who she was, and her being a spy in the house of moon. All because of the promises of being close to her daughter once she had become the mate of Lord Sesshomaru. Then there was Kagome standing beside her with the mating mark that her daughter was supposed to have. 

Akari led Kagome into the Shiro and towards the Lady Mothers' room. She gave Kagome a light smile when they walked up to the painting that was concealing the entrance letting Kagome walk first Akira pulled out the cloth that she had been hiding to it there was a sleeping powder on the cloth that would knock the Miko out so she could take her away from the Shiro to the location that Mosu had instructed her to do. She recalled the open threat that had been issued by Sesshomaru when she felt a trickle of fear enter her stomach and she pushed it away. She needed to do this for her daughter. Placing the cloth in her hand she covered Kagome's nose and mouth there was a gasp of surprise and shortly after Kagome went lip in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter really fought me! Sorry yall it took so long. I know I wanted to have this story finished already but I have not been able to yet with all the stuff going on right now. I will be finishing this story I have not abandoned it and I don't plan to I hope yall enjoyed the chapter again sorry for the delay! This has not been bated. So I apologize for any mistakes!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and to the best of my ability did as much editing as I could I usually have my beta look over things after me but I know they have had a lot of changes in their life right now and I had brought them in super late on Resurgence and felt thought I would get her a break from the crazy land that is Shastuhh land. I apologize for the lateness of this update. There are only 2 more chapters and TCA is done. I thank each and every one of you that have stuck with me and have shared words of encouragement along the way it truly means a lot I know this fic has been a long time in the making almost 8 months I believe and I honestly cannot way for it to be finished.

Kagome awoke in a dark room. Quickly, she took in a mental inventory of her body and her surroundings. From what she could feel, her hands and feet were bound by rope and the strong copper smell of blood in the air wasn’t hers. Not knowing what she could be waking up to; the scent of blood makes her hesitant to open her eyes. However, there is a soft menacing growl, making Kagome have to move up her timetable. Her eyes snap open, looking for any exits or way to get herself out of this mess. 

Inwardly she curses her luck. 

‘Of course, I would get Kidnapped.’ Kagome thinks as her eyes take a moment to adjust to the low lighting. The windows were covered with dark curtains, but beams of light broke off in different directions. Giving her a shrouded look of the room. It was big and dark with no furniture. She could see a film of dust everywhere, except drag marks on the floor. She had to assume that it was disturbed when she was dragged into the room. At the center of the room, she could see a beam light from the covered window reflecting off of a dark red pool on the floor. 

‘Found the blood’ she notes as her eyes follow the liquid trail leading to red stained blond hair and a very dead body. She identifies the body as Akira, her body lying motionless on the floor with her head turned at an unnatural angle. Her body was mutilated beyond recognition. Her throat slit and she was covered with multiple gashes from a clawed hand. The surprised expression on her face tells Kagome that Akira was caught off guard, just like she was when Akira kidnapped her. 

Kagome finds herself in a conundrum. ‘What are the chances of survival if you’re kidnapped and someone kills your kidnapper?’ She wonders to herself.

She could not ponder the thought long. Whoever or whatever killed Akira is in the same room as her, meaning that Kagome was probably next on the menu. It was hard to see anything in such low lighting, but Kagome scanned the room quietly. In the farthest corner; molten eyes shone back brightly, startling Kagome. Blinking a few times she took in the face that looked so much like her now mate. The eyes watching her had a fire blazing inside. 

“Lady Kumi?” Kagome asked hesitantly. Choosing to ignore the blood on Kumi’s claws and avoiding looking at the body lying in the space between them. 

In answer to her question, the eyes blinked and she got a noncommittal hum. After a while, the soft voice of the Lady Mother drifted to her. 

“I can sense that he mated you. The fact that you are here though is slightly concerning, especially with the bond being forged with you two being so new.” Kagome felt herself flush slightly under the observation of her now mother-in-law. “With the bond being so new he will not be able to use it to track you.”

Kagome didn’t say anything. It seemed that Kumi was processing something and she figured it was best to stay silent for the moment. 

“It’s a pity, however it changes nothing. I will be getting out of here one way or another. Priestess, have they bound your powers?” 

Kagome arched a brow but looked to her hands and called forth her powers, her hands lit with a soft pink glow that was tinged with a bright emerald. She takes in the emerald swirling power dancing and caressing her reiki and it reminds her of Sesshomaru’s power and she smiles while looking up at Kumi. “Looks like I still have my reiki and it has a little extra bit to it. “

Kumi’s fangs glint in the sliver of light that slipped around the dark curtains. “He was always a bit rebellious and went against tradition, Not only did he find a strong Miko in her own right he found one that can retain yokai as well. Your powers surprise and impress me Kagome. Put your hands on the bonds holding you and channel your aura into them, picture them breaking when you are finished, come over here and do the same.”

Kagome focused on the binds on her wrist clamping one hand over a wrist then doing the same with the other. Her aura wrapped around them and she watched the ropes melt off her. She watched in awe once both hands were free she freed the rest of herself and walked cautiously over to Kumi who still looked like a raging wild animal with blood splattered on her once-pristine kimono. Kagome quickly got to work freeing Kumi and once finished she backed away, carmine eyes still watching her as Kumi stood and dusted herself off. 

“Come Kagome. I have a feeling we might be needed at the Shiro. I am owed some retribution as it is.” 

*~o0o~*

As soon as the bond to Kagome was shut, Sesshomaru stiffened. He wanted nothing more than to get away from the clearing and away from Mosu his bond with Kagome was still too new, still too fresh the only way he would not be able to feel her is if she was dead or too far away from him. It took time to build a strong enough bond to be able to keep up with each other through the distance. He refused to believe the latter meaning someone had to take her away from the Shiro. Who was working with Mosu? Was it Akaria had he just sent his mate away with the enemy? 

The venom in his body boiled like lava; he was ready to annihilate everything around him. This could NOT be happening. He could feel the damning eyes of the youkai around as they formed their opinions and chose their sides, the cacophony of voices crescendoing as they as his instincts and true nature bombarded against the ironclad control he prided himself on. 

He was holding on by a thread and Mosu’s psychobabble was doing nothing to settle his frayed nerves and his beast was roaring so loud in his head so that he was not able to focus on what he was saying. The only words that registered to him. Useless words like traditions, heritage, and human sympathizer. The last one rang through the clearing like a bell. Then before he knew it mummers broke out all over the clearing and the inu clans were dividing. 

It was almost ironic he thought to himself. 

The same views that he held onto for centuries, the ones that condemned his father in his eyes so long ago being used against him. Mosu had found just the perfect way to bring it all full circle linking him to his father in front of all of the youkai present reminding them of exactly what had happened to his father when he had fallen in love with a human. 

It didn’t matter that the circumstances were different that Kagome was powerful. All that mattered at that moment was the rift between youkai and humans. He could now see clearly just how big that rift was. He refused for Kagome deemed as a lesser being. He would have a lot of changes to set in place once all of this was through. 

He needed to find his mate and his mother. He needed to ensure their safety but it looked more and more like war was fixing to take place right here in the clearing there was now a great divide among all that was present. Inu’s were stubborn and set in their ways. In his peripherals calculated the sides and thought that the side Mosu had was practically even with the side standing by him. This wasn’t the wolves’ battle they would not participate but he could feel the indignant fury from Koga and Inuyasha just behind him. Honestly, he was surprised that both had managed so far to keep their big mouths shut. 

He was surprised also that he had managed to keep his cool at this moment when on the inside her thoughts and feelings were spinning like a forming cyclone. 

“You know Sesshomaru, I never thought that things would come to this. How the mighty have fallen. Do you feel it yet? Do you feel that she isn’t here anymore? Your pathetic human priestess.” Mosu smirked as Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed ruby and his youki started to whirl around him. 

“So, It is true,” Mosu said in that damning tone which had all eyes shifting back to Sesshomaru as Mosu continued on. “You did mate the human after all. The great and terrible Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, The cold and ruthless human-hating daiyoukai, turned out to be exactly like his predecessor and holds the same fondness for humans that got the last Lord Killed.” Mosu looked around at the demons that stood on the side of the clearing with him.

“We do not believe you are fit to rule anymore. Your judgment is flawed and you will ultimately be the downfall of the Western lands. Any heirs you would sire with your precious Miko,” He said the word as if it was a curse. “Would be hanyou and would be unfit to rule. You know that hanyou’s blood is unstable; they cannot take the place of a full-blooded demon. You could have had pure pups and restored the honor to your family line by whipping away some of the stain that your father left on it.”

It was at that moment that all Hell broke loose. 

Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga and the fang came to life. “WINDSCAR.” Three large golden flames seared across the clearing knocking some of the youkai out of the way it was an attack that would have made their late sire proud. 

The last time he had seen a windscar of that caliber was when his father wielded the sword. There wasn’t much more thought that was able to be had as the youkai that were not obliterated from the attack charged. Mosu in the lead with a large fanged smile across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget I have my own Discord where you can chat with me and keep up to date on what I am working on and see sneak peeks at what is next. Want in? Message me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets Kinda gore-ish at the end. I did keep it super tame but still. You have been warned.  
> Again not beta'd I am looking to finish wrap this story up sooo 2 posts this week you may also get the last chapter as well. We shall see.

Swords locked, Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate to draw as soon as Inuyasha loosed the windscar. He had Bakusaiga in and was going for Mosu, the cause of this whole mess, the one that had decided to go against him and threaten Kagome’s life. He isn’t sure who Mosu or if it really was Akaria but he will make sure this ends and he WILL have his mate back by his side. He has something to fight for that means more to him than the lands than his title as lord. All that be damned. 

Nothing is more important than Kagome’s life and he will spend the rest of his life with her making sure that she is properly trained in all things. She is a magnet for trouble and he may not always be there for her like he wasn’t now. It doesn’t matter to him that he will not always be able to fight her battles for him but he will be damned if she is not given every opportunity to overcome them herself. She has known a warrior's life and has been woefully under-prepared so far.

Metal scrapes against metal, sounds of battle echo all around in the areas near the edge of the clearing he can hear trees falling with the force of bodies being thrown against them. Some have taken to their true form and large dogs of all colors are crashing against each other growling and snapping blood is falling to the ground in massive pools. 

Copper is the strongest fragrance in the air rilling the bloodlust to new levels. The redolent aroma takes him back to the days of war when he was centuries younger fighting to hold his lands and even before when battling along the side of his father. 

Howls of pain register and he thinks of the unnecessary lives that will be lost only because change can not be made with peaceful acceptance instead all that oppose it would rather cause discourse and take the most extreme measures to try and avoid change. It doesn't matter if it is for the better or not. 

“You know. I was the one that killed him that day.” Mosu states as he counters Sesshomaru’s swing. 

Sesshomaru slightly falters in his attack, the implications of the words hitting him harder than when Inuyasha took his arm with the windscar. He can’t believe what he had just heard come from the other inu’s mouth but there is no deceit in the air and the smug look and the delight in Mosu’s eyes tells Sesshomaru all he needs to know about the validity of the words. 

Not only has Mosu actively caused strife this day but he killed his father. He wants to say the news truly surprises him but it doesn’t. However, it doesn’t stop him from wanting vengeance all the same. 

“You are despicable.” Sesshomaru growls as he renews his attack when he faltered and Mosu managed to land a blow on his arm. The pain grounds him and reminds him that this pain is nothing to what he will feel if he loses Kagome again. He had already lost her to the abyss of time for three years. She will not slip through his hands again. 

Mosu leers at him as he draws his sword back going for a low attack. Sesshomaru parries the attack and lunges aiming to slice the inu in half.

*~o0o~*

All Kagome can register as soon as Kumi is free is the flash of silks and youkai as it swirls around the room. Before she knows it the dilapidated roof of the Shiro is crashing down around her as a large inu emerges from a whirlwind of golden youki. The inu before her is not as big as Sesshomaru but also not that much smaller either. Kagome is momentarily awestruck at seeing Kumi in her true form this close. 

A low half bark brings her back to the here and now as red eyes narrow at her. Kumi leans down and slightly tosses her head over her shoulder. She understands the motion loud and clear. 

‘Get on.’ As she scrambles up the front leg she mutters apologies for pulling on the silver fur and then settles herself in between Kumi’s shoulder blades and wraps her hands in the thick fur there. Kagome closes her eyes tightly as her stomach feels like it's being left behind as they sore to the sky. Kumi howls loud and it finishes off into a grow that sends a chill through Kagome’s blood. 

She isn’t sure what exactly transpired while the Lady Mother was being held captive but she can definitely say that since she woke up to see Kumi in the room with her and the bloody broken body of Akaria on the floor that the Lady Mother was pissed. It was oozing out in her aura and feeling the powerful surges of the large inu form she was riding on currently Kumi was on a mission. 

*~o0o~*

The sounds of war continued to grow and the fang just wasn’t doing as much damage as he would like and finally, he gave in to the urges of his inner beast fang sheathed his youki swirled and transformed the noxious gas of his poison now coating over the tang of blood in the air. Sesshomaru snapped his jaws as the red inu emerged in front of him; it wasn’t often that he chose to fight in this form; his more animalistic side cared naught of the damages that could be done. 

At this moment it was more freeing to let go. He growled and lunged for the neck. Mosu anticipated the move and jumped back while swinging himself to the side and bumping into him trying to knock him off balance. 

*~o0o~*

They soared through the air at speeds so fast that Kagome could feel her cheeks becoming windburned. She tried to bury herself in Kumi’s fur to protect herself. It was not long before Kagome could feel unbridled rage flowing through her and she could feel her powers spike her hands glowed a slight green. It was not a feeling she was completely familiar with and it was strong enough to almost cover her own feelings.

‘This must be the bond. Sesshomaru!’ Was the first thing she thought, soon after the thought came to mind she could hear loud growls, shouts, and other sounds of battle. The smell of copper is heavy in the air and then slowly being covered by the sweet fragrance of Sesshomaru’s poison coating the air. It brought back the memories of when that poison was directed at her when they first met. 

Pulling her face out of the silver fur and peaking at the ground below she could see a flurry of activity below. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the middle of the clearing they were flying over. In the middle, two large inu were fighting teeth snapping and noxious gas creating a thick fog and a ring of fire circling them. She could tell Sesshomaru in any form he took. He was majestic in every way. She could see from this distance that both inu had taken quite a bit of damage, the ruby-stained fur matting to his body, and some of his fur looked a little burned. 

The red inu was slightly smaller but he definitely was in no better shape but he was definitely managing to hold his own. Kumi landed at the edge of the clearing near the trees. She leaned down indicating for Kagome to depart. As soon as she was off. Kumi bounded off toward the center of the field. 

Kagome watched more than a little miffed that she was left behind. She saw Inuyasha in the distance, the windscar dancing across the clearing. She had never been one to hang back when the ones she loved were in danger. She spied a short sword and went to get it. As she went to get it a figure emerged from behind a tree.   
“So it appears that it is correct. He did mate you. A worthless human.” Danuja looked down upon Kagome with a sneer. 

Picking up the sword that was on the ground Kagome stood to meet the fuchsia eyes that attempted to intimidate her. “You do not deserve him! What can someone like you offer him? What do you know about our culture and our traditions?” Danuja demanded. 

Kagome shrugged. “His reasons are his own. I don’t see how my relationship is any concern of yours.” Came Kagome’s sharp reply. She was not fixing to be put down by some sad and jealous demoness. Kagome saw the way Daunja had been looking at Sesshomaru while she was here. She could not help that Danuja’s feelings were not returned. She understood the feeling of hurt when not being chosen by the one you held in high regard. 

“I sympathize with you. I really do but there is no point in dwelling on the past.” Kagome attempted to soothe. 

Danuja bared her fangs and lunged at Kagome. 

*~o0o~*

Kumi launched herself across the field, her target was in sight and she had a score to settle. Mosu had taken her mate from her and that was unforgivable. Kumi timed it just right as Mosu stood on his hind legs aiming to get a cheap shot on Sesshomaru he was aiming for his back. Mosu wasn’t paying attention to her at this moment and she would have rather him be focused on her but it didn’t matter she wanted blood and she wanted it now. She leapt over Sesshomaru and latched onto Mosu’s throat, her forward momentum knocking him on his back as she sailed into him. 

Her jaw locked and she released her poison in his throat as she locked her jaw on him and crushed as he landed on his back with a strangled howl. She didn’t hesitate as she ripped into him and slinging her head side to side to cause maximum damage. She would end this right here and right now. No harm would come to her son's mate and she would get the vengeance owed to her. A life for a life. 

He fought and struggled under her but it wasn’t long before the body stilled to never move again. She felt Sesshomaru’s youki swirl as he took to his human form. She herself changed back after Sesshomaru used his whip and separated the head from the body. 

Kumi straightened herself and she whipped the blood from her face delicately. “That was for Toga, you bastard.” Kumi stated.

“He told you.” Sesshomaru looked at his mother momentarily. “Where is Kagome?” 

Kumi tilted her head over to the edge of the clearing and they both turned just in time to see Kagome standing with a sword in her hand as Danuja lunged at her clawed hands extended just as one hand reach Kagome’s face she angled the sword in her hand and shoved it into the female inu twisting the blade as it entered the flesh. Catching the inu off guard and the blade erupted into a brilliant blaze of green and pink. A screech filled the clearing as Kagome’s power engulfed the Danuja. 

All around battle stopped as all eyes went to the scene as it unfolded the last leader of the red inu clan meeting its demise. Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's side as she swayed on her feet and slowly went to the ground on her knees. He lowered himself in front of her on his knees. Reaching his hand out to grasp her’s as Kagome’s went to his cheek. 

“Woman, you have a tendency of finding trouble wherever you are. One day you will be the death of me.” He smiled gently at her as Kagome choked out a laugh. 

“At least it will never be dull.” She smiled. 

“Indeed.” He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another beautiful piece by Imjannnes I had her do this months before I wrote this scene and goodness isn't it beautiful? 


	20. Epilogue

Six months had passed since that fateful day in the clearing. Sesshomaru wasted no time bending those that reminded and opposed his choice in mate. He would have preferred taking Kagome away and spending the next moon cycle with her getting to know every inch of her body, heart, and mind. He knew he had forever with her now that they were mated but it made no difference. So as soon as he got everything settled he gave Mosu’s Shiro to Inuyasha and the golden-haired inuyoukai female he chose to take as his mate. 

Sesshomaru had to instill change and starting with his brother’s hanyou status was a perfect start since all of his future pups would be hanyou as well. Why not start close to home and work on making change spread outward. He would lead by example. Once things were stable enough he took Kagome to their home and they spent many nights bathing in the moonlight and making love. 

He was on his way now to see his beautiful mate. He followed her scent to the bathhouse where Kagome was sitting shoulder-deep in the hot spring with her eyes closed and her head laid back on the edge of the spring. He stood for a moment taking her in. She was beautiful, he started to slip out of his silks and get undressed while watching her. 

Kagome cracked an eye and watched as Sesshomaru slowly slid out of his clothes. She could feel her blood heat as desire shot through her. She loved to see him clothed or not. One of her favorite past times nowadays was watching him slide out of those silks. As more of his smooth milky skin was revealed her eyes followed the taut planes of his stomach to rest on the strips at his waist that suggestively followed the path of the delectable V that she often liked to like and nibble on. 

Sesshomaru’s amber eyes remained on her as she watched him, a slow and sexy smirk coming to his face. She knew he was purposely taking his time; he enjoyed teasing her in this way. He slowly entered the spring as stalking to her like a predator ready to devour their prey. She felt her stomach tighten in anticipation at the thought of him devouring her. 

“Koi, do you need some help washing you back?” He smiled at her and leaned in to catch her lips. He maneuvered her to where he was behind her and she was on his lap. His hands slid down her sides to rest on the swell of her stomach, he nuzzled her hair, inhaling a deep breath and kissing the matting mark he had left on her shoulder. 

“How was today?” pulling her closer to him. “Has the morning sickness eased?” He asked softly nibbling on her ear as she bared her neck to him. 

“Today was easier.” Came her whispered reply. 

“Hn, good I can’t have our pups giving you a hard time all the time.” Kissing down her jaw he licked and sucked down her neck. Relishing in the way she softly moaned. 

He reached to the side and got the soaps that were ready and waiting to be used. Lathering his hands as he started to rub his hands over her slick body as she relaxed into him.

“Aside from watching you undress this is my next favorite part of the day.” She muttered leaning her head back and kissing the bottom of his jaw. “You said our pups?”

“Well it did take two to create them, did it not Kagome?” He looked at her brow cocked. 

“Smartass. The part I'm questioning is the plural on pups. How do you know?”

“I can hear the heartbeats. There are two.” They shared a smile.

“Two,” Kagome repeated. “Can you handle me and two pups? You already say that I am a lot to handle.” She chuckled. 

“Hn. It's like you said. It will never be dull.” Sesshomaru continued his task lathering his mate and thought about their pups.

He couldn’t wait. Their future was looking bright and he was happy and couldn’t ask for more. 

*~FIN~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long journey. Im glad that this fic is finally finished. This was the first fic that I ever wrote and many other one-shots and drabble stories were finished before this one. I truly hope you all enjoyed this story I thank each and everyone of you that have read, commented, and messaged me personally on one of the ways to contact me either discord or tumblr and the few that know me on facebook. It has meant a lot and I am grateful to each and everyone of you.


End file.
